Fall through time
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: When a accident sends Draco, Hermione and Harry back in time. The three will learn things they never knew about their past and maybe things about themselves, each other and find their heart desires along the way. strong language, sex that comes in later chapters and mild violence. New Chapter 31, posted wrong one but fixed!
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, come on. They are coming." Umbridge was right behind Hermione, Harry was in front of her. Hermione fell further back which put the Umbridge and her crew a few feet way. Harry had just started Dumbledore's Army a month after school started and somehow Umbridge found out. Harry's mind was racing as he was trying to shoot spells behind him. Ron had ran after Ginny but they lost him a few halls ago. They had to get to Dumbledore, he would help them. They turned down a hall and hid in a classroom. They went right pass them. Hermione pulled out her time turner.

"I thought McGonagall took that away from your two years ago." Harry stared at the time turner in her hand.

"She did but gave it back. Does it look ok?" She was looking at it. She was turning it around in her hand.

"Yeah why?" Harry was looking at her. He knew her mind was working and it wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Keep your voice down Harry, we can go back and warn ourselves or at least stop it."

"Hermione you said bad things happen to witches and wizards who play with time." Harry knew he didn't like where this was going. Hermione gave him a scornful look.

She held it in her hand. "I guess you're right. We should find the others and deal with this."

Draco barged into the room. "There you two are wait till Prof. Umbridge gets ahold you both." He lunged for Hermione as Harry grabbed him. Draco hit her time turner and sent it spinning, Hermione screamed as she grabbed Draco's hand. In a flash all three were gone from the grounds.

They fell in the same classroom their heads spinning. Hermione grabbed the time turner from Draco and put it back into her shirt.

"What the bloody hell was that." Draco's legs wouldn't let him get off the floor.

"It's a time turner and thanks to you I have no idea where we are." Hermione was furious with him.

"Why am I so dizzy?" Harry looked at her.

Before she could answer the door to the classroom opened and Dumbledore stood inside. He smiled at the three on the floor. "Because Mr. Potter, when you time travel if makes some off balance." He bent down to help Harry off the floor.

"See miss know it all, you didn't go too far back or forward." Draco pulled his arm away from the old man as he was helping him off the floor.

Dumbledore laughed. "Mr. Malfoy you have gone by my calculations a far distance back from your time. It is 1976." He chuckled as he helped Hermione off the floor.

"Sir, it is 1976 how do you know who we are?" Harry stared at Hermione. Draco's mouth fell open.

Dumbledore winked at them. "You three in my office at once and Ms. Granger please bring the time turner." They followed through the dark corridors to Dumbledore office. Each one's mind was racing about something else. All three were hoping beyond hope he could get them home. "Rock cakes." Dumbledore told the statue as it moved. He walked them into his office and sat behind his desk. They could see he was younger then when they knew him. His hair wasn't as grey, his eyes had more twinkle in them and not as many lines.

"Ms. Granger my I see your time turner?" He held out his hand. She handed it to him. He study it, he turned it over in his hands and watched it.

"Sir, can you send us home." Hermione asked.

"My dear time is a dangerous thing to play with, epically when you travel so far back into it." He smiled at her.

"How do you know who we are?" Draco was getting upset. Not only had these two got him into this, this old fool was not telling them anything about going home.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand your need to know everything. Your father has the same talent of being upset with me but I assure you I will do everything in my power to send you home. But I need to consult one who understand time turners. I am afraid that is not one of my strong points." He stood as the door opened as Prof. McGonagall and an older man walked in. "Until then you all still be students in your years. Minerva and Horace, I am sorry to pull you out of bed but we have three new students. I cannot tell you who they are but they had come a great distance and know about the future." He turned to the three. "You all know not to use your future knowledge and tell any future knowledge. I want each of you to make an unbreakable bound."

"What is that?" Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Oh Potter you are stupid, an unbreakable means you can't break it." Malfoy glared at Harry, how could someone be so stupid.

Minerva leaned into Dumbledore. "Albus, Potter?" He nodded and whispered back at her pointing to the blond hair boy. "Malfoy." She realized just how far they came. She turned to Horace and started whispering.

Each one took the vow. "Now you books, robes and essentials will be delivered to each of your dorms tomorrow. Now about last name, Ms. Granger you may keep yours. But Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy seeing as both your fathers still attend here, it would be wise to change."

Draco thought for a moment. "How about Rosiner? It is a large family and they don't keep records like the House of Black."

"Good choice." Albus smiled at Draco and then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought carefully. "How about Granger? You can say we are brother and sister."

"Very well, Minerva you may take Mr. and Ms. Granger to their dorms. Horace you may take Mr. Rosiner to his dorms. Don't forget classes tomorrow and you will have a person from each house to help you around." They were walking out of the room when Dumbledore turned to them. "Oh, I would suggest telling everybody you came from Beauxbatons. Goodnight." They left for the night.

Draco had no idea what to expect the next morning. But he wasn't as nervous as Harry was. He was going to meet his mom and dad the next day. Not as their son but as a school mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**I posted this notice with the first chapter but for some reason it didn't post. I do not own Harry Potter or anything the wonderful and brilliant world J.K Rowling wrote. I messed with some of her character's time lines to fit the story and made new characters. As to if this is a Draco/Hermione story. You will just have to read along to find out. **

Draco was sitting at the Slytherine table eating breakfast when a girl with Slytherine robes entered in the hall, she had a bag hanging across her and it was a silver with snakes on it. Her shirt was out and her tie wasn't all the way tied. The first few buttons were undone on her shirt. She seemed to be dressing as she walked. She was tucking in her shirt as she talked to the black hair boy that was behind her some. She smiled at him as they came closer, she made his heart stop for a moment. Her smile could light a room he caught himself thinking. She was shorter than the boy and had shoulder length black wavy hair. It wasn't wild like Hermione's but had lots of bounce to it. He could see she was tiny but had figure under her robes. By the time she got closer she was buttoning her shirt up. Her face had soft features which meant she wasn't a Black. Her skin was the color of porcelain with a hint of pink to it and looked soft. What got his attention was her eyes. They were large and green, as green as emeralds. She started talking before she even sat down.

"I am famished. Hey Reg you want one?" She grabbed a roll from the other side of him. The black hair boy nodded his head as she threw him one over Draco's head. He was a head taller than the girl but Draco was sure he would be a head taller than her too. The black hair boy had short black spiked hair, his features were sharp. He had high cheek bones, a large nose and a pointy chin. Draco knew he had to be a Black, they were known for their futures. The boy glared at Draco as she sat down next to him.

"Draco right?" She held out her hand, he was surprised how soft her skin was. "Draco means dragon, did you know that? Prof. Slughorn says you transferred in from Beauxbatons. You must be kind of nervous your first day at a new school and all. I'm supposed to show you around to your classes. My name is Anna, Anna Potter. You will hear a lot about my brother, James. Don't worry he is in Gryffindor." She took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"You talk fast." He looked at her. He had no idea what she was going on about.

"Sorry, when I get excited I talk fast." She smiled at him. "This is Regulus Black, he is in our year." She threw another role at the boy. Draco turned to see him nodded but still didn't talk. Now Draco knew him, he was his mother's cousin. "Are you done?" She looked at his plate. He had only had a few bites but he really wasn't hungry much right now. His nerves were getting the best of him.

"Yeah I guess." Draco looked at her confused.

"Great, I promised Cissy I would meet her before classes. Reg, you working with me and Severus later?" She was grabbing a glass gulping it down as she stood up.

"Is he coming?" The boy pointed at Draco. He thought he saw the boy wink at him for a moment.

"Not sure, why?" She was standing next to Regulus twisting her hair.

Regulus looked up at her and smiled. "No reason. No clue on tonight, might be busy." She smirked at the boy and grabbed Draco's hand practically pulling him out of the room.

They walked past almost bumping into Harry and Hermione as they walked in. "Looks like Draco got his guide." Hermione looked at Harry.

"He looks scared." Harry was watching as the girl was dragging Draco threw the castle. Harry sighed as he turn to face the room.

"It's going to be ok." She hugged him as they sat down. He was looking around the table for his parents but didn't see them. A boy walked up to them.

"Hey you must be Mr. and Ms. Granger. Prof. McGonagall said you transferred in. My name is Frank Longbottom and I'm supposed to show you your classes." Hermione smiled at him. It was all she could do from hugging him.

"Hello Frank, I'm Hermione and this is my twin brother Harry." Harry smiled at the boy.

"Our first class is potion with Prof. Slughorn and Slytherins." He had the same sound when talking about them as Ron did. Harry was missing Ron, she could tell and in truth she was too. They were soon surrounded by curious Gryffindor's. Frank introduced them to Alice MacDougal and a few other girls. Alice had a lot of Neville's features. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Frank was goofy looking in Hermione's mind. He had large ears, and a pointy chin.

Harry jumped some when he heard Sirius voice drift through the room. He was at the end of the table flirting with one of the older girls. James came running up to Frank and sat down by him. James looked so much like Harry Hermione thought it was creepy, no wonder people are shocked when they saw him. If James noticed Hermione couldn't be for sure.

"James, this is Hermione and Harry Granger." They both waved at James who nodded back at them.

"Harry is a cool name, my dad's name was Harry." James looked at them. Harry was shocked even their voices sounded close.

"You just missed Anna." Alice looked up from her drink.

"Please tell me she was dressed this time." James looked at Frank who shook his head.

"Not all the way." He took a drink as James closed his eyes and shook his head. "I mean it wasn't as bad as last year. At least her shirt is button some."

"Alice, where was she going?" James looked at Alice. Harry could tell James was getting angry, his face was turning red the same way Harry's did.

"I don't know but she had a good looking boy with her but she did come in followed by Black." One of the girls sitting next to Hermione offered pointing at the black hair boy that was talking to a brown hair boy. Harry was looking at Hermione both of them had no idea what they were talking about.

"Alice, did you know the boy she left with?" James leaned in.

"I am not your spy and no I didn't know him. He is new like them." She jerked her head towards Hermione and Harry.

"Thanks. What about Black? Anybody know?" He asked the whole table.

Another blond girl named Millicent leaned in. "I heard he likes her. It is said his mom is pushing for him to marry since Sirius failed the family."

He rolled his eyes. "Great." He stood up and walked over to where Sirius was. They watched as he grabbed Sirius and left the room. Frank just shook his head and led the discussion to the classes they would be taking. Harry couldn't get the whole thing out of her head.

Draco was being dragged by this girl through the castle. He had no idea Harry had an Aunt. Maybe it wasn't talked about because she was in Harry's mind the enemy. "So if your brother is a Gryffindor how did you end up in Slytherine?" He wiggled his hand free as the entered the court yard.

She turned and was walking backwards talking to him. "My family have been in Gryffindor for generations. But the sorting hat is a cruel master Draco." She laughed as a tall blond boy walked up behind her and grabbed her.

"A cruel master. You wouldn't be talking about me?" He spun her around and started kissed her. She was giggling and smacked him. Draco knew that boy it was his father. Lucius Malfoy was kissing someone who wasn't his mother, he was shocked. Lucius still had that long hair, Draco had demanded to have his cut when he was eight. His father wouldn't talk to him for weeks.

"Lucius, this is our new student Draco Rosiner. Draco this is the head boy, Lucius Malfoy." Lucius held out his hand and Draco took it.

"I like the name Draco." Lucius smiled at him. "I have a free period this morning." He had his mouth on her neck.

"But I don't." She pushed him back some. "Have you seen Cissy? She was supposed to meet me out here." Anna was looking around as Lucius was grabbing her back close to him. "Lucius, I have to take Draco to his classes." She sighed.

"Get a room." A blond girl was standing next to Draco. "Oh hi are you the new student?" His mother was always good looking but he had never understood why the family had a big deal out of her till he saw her. Most Black's had sharp features and black hair. She was stunning, her blue eyes sparkled. Her skin was cream, not pasty as Regulus was. Her hair was blond, not as blond as his and his father's.

Anna pushed off of Lucius. "Cissy this is Draco Rosiner, Draco this is my mate Narcissa Black." She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Why is your skirt messed up?" Anna put her hands on hips. Cissy turned bright red and started fixing it.

Lucius eyed her and smirked at her. "How is Nott these days? I mean you could wait till later to get messed up." Draco knew that tone, it was one to be condensing. Cissy head shot up and glared at him.

"Lucius, be nice." Anna warned him. "Don't talk to your future wife and best friend that way." She placed her hand on his arm and talked softly to him.

"I am always nice." He smirked at Cissy. He bowed to them. "Since you will not skip class to spend a few hours in pleasure with me, I must wait till tonight. Draco, enjoy these ladies and classes." Lucius turned and headed off.

"Why do you put up with him?" Cissy looked at her. She was still glaring at him as he was walking away.

Anna shrugged. "I won't have to soon." She smiled at Cissy.

"True, why does he have to be a prick? I guess I could get use to him." Cissy smiled some at Anna.

Anna glared at her as she looked at her watch. "We are almost late." She grabbed Draco's hand as she and Cissy took off running. His mother making out with Theodor Nott, his father making out in front of him with Anna. This was all too much for his mind to take in. They walked into class, he saw Hermione and Harry sitting next to each other. Cissy sat next to a brown hair girl as Draco took his seat next to Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't worry not every chapter will be Draco heavy and soon Harry and Hermione will start having their own friends. I like smaller chapters I find them easy to read. **

Classes passed quickly for all of them. It was dinner time and the great hall was filled. Harry and Hermione were sitting together talking about their day when a red head girl walked over and sat down near them.

"Hi, I am sorry I didn't get a chance to see both of you this morning." She smiled, Hermione noticed she had the same eyes as Harry. "My name is Lily Evans, I am one of the Gryffindor prefects. I have some notes from the classes you missed for you both." She reached into her bag. Hermione looked at Harry who was fighting off the tears. "Here are the notes and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled that them and got up.

They watched her walk down to James and a large group of boys. He nudged her and smiled as James put his arm around Lily's waist. Her red hair hung neatly down her back as her laughter was like music that moved through the place. Frank came up with Alice and the girls from that morning. As they were eating when Frank looked up and glared at the girl that came running in. Her robes were inside out, she was striating her skirt, her hair was a tangle mess and her tie was missing.

They could see her shirt was button wrong and she was fixing it she was running. Her bra was showing some as she was fixing her shirt. The whole table jumped as James slammed his cup down. He stood up and grabbed her. He stood in front of her as she fixed her clothes. Harry watched as Lily rolled her eyes and went back talking to Sirius. James and the girl were arguing as she was fixing her clothes. He went to grab her as she walked away but she jerked her arm away from him and sat next to Draco. A few minutes later Harry and Hermione saw a tall blond hair boy walk in. The looked at each other and mouthed 'Lucius Malfoy.' His robes were winkled some, his tie was undone and he had at least four buttons not done. His long hair was messed up some and was holding an extra tie. He had a huge smirk on his face as he walked past James who was still standing in the same spot glaring at him. He sat down next to the girl and put his arm around her. Harry was shocked how much Draco looked like Lucius.

"That's Anna." Alice bent down to Harry and Hermione. "She drives James crazy with her relationship with Malfoy." Harry noticed the whole hall was watching and talking to each other about what happened. All but the Syltherine table, they were acting as if nothing had happened.

Hermione looked with a puzzle look at Harry. "Why would James care is she dates Malfoy?"

"I forgot you two are new. Anna is James sister." Harry looked stun at Alice and watched the black hair girl sit between Lucius and Draco. Hermione watched and the girl across from her must be Narcissa Black and the boy she was talking to her across from her was Snape.

"It's a disgrace." Frank looked at them. "The whole family had been in Gryffindor for generations, even rumored to be descendants of Godric Gryffindor. She comes along and is a Slytherine." Harry had an aunt. She wasn't just an aunt, an aunt that was close to the soon to be most powerful Death Eaters. He had to wrap his brain around this.

"It's not bad enough she dates him and he is much older it's all over the castle she has slept with him. And her best mate Narcissa Black is going to marry him." The blond hair girl named Nancy was sitting across from them whispered. "You know betrothal papers since Black and Malfoy were little. His father from what I heard wouldn't let him out of it to marry Potter."

"How does her friend feel about all of this?" Hermione looked stunned. She couldn't believe Narcissa Black would be thrilled with the girl.

Alice leaned in. "I have a friend in Slytherine and she says Narcissa is ok with it because she was seeing Nott but now that it has been announced they will have to break it off."

"I know James was happy but now she is spending all her time with Black." They could tell Frank was appalled.

"In her defense she isn't hanging out with Black as much as he is always near her." Alice looked at Frank who had to nod in agreement.

It was harder for Draco to deal with the table he was sitting at. He was sitting next to Anna and had just saw the whole thing between her and from what Cissy had said was James. Draco figured that out, he looked just like Harry. The whole table was talking about it till she sat down. Nobody wanted to her upset her on how rude her brother was. She had some tears in her eyes when she sat down. Cissy got her talking about something about classes and Anna was laughing before he knew it.

"How did you enjoy classed today?" Lucius leaned over Anna.

"It was fine." He looked at his dad. His dad was always so hard and cold. This boy had life in his eyes and was laughing at something Nott had just said.

"Draco, Severus and I are working on potions tonight if you want to join us?" Anna threw her bread at Severus to get his attention.

"Witch why are you throwing things?" Severus turned from the brown hair girl he was talking to.

"Hi I'm Virginia Abbott." The girl leaned across the table and shook his hand. She had short curly brown hair and brown eyes. He couldn't believe how young Daphne's mother looked. She looked so tired and sad when he was a kid.

"Severus, Draco is going to join us for potions tonight." Anna grabbed another pastry. Severus sighed, Draco chuckled something never change like Severus attitude.

A boy about Anna's age walked up behind his mom and grabbed her. "Barty." She smacked him. "Draco, Barty Crouch Jr." She pointed to Draco. The boy nodded and sat further down. Draco watched as the Death Eater that would bring back the Dark Lord walked away. He had a large pointy noise and his face came to a point. His eyes were small and his brown hair was slicked back. He was short and thin.

"You will learn all our names soon. It won't be too hard." Anna pushed him some. "Have you seen Regulus?" Anna threw another piece of bread at Severus.

Severus growled at her and she smiled at him batting her eye lashes. "Witch, throw another piece of bread at me and I will put poison in your pumpkin juice." He smiled at her as she let out a fake gasp and grabbed her chest. Cissy started was laughing when Severus turned back to Virginia and Anna threw another piece. Virginia was gasping for air through as she was laughing so hard as Severus threw it back at her and growled at her. "That's it you are being poisoned tomorrow morning."

"Why wait?" Lucius grabbed her. "Throw me the poison now." He held her and she was laughing so hard. He let go of her when Virginia fell off the bench backwards from laughing. Draco had never seen his mother laugh so hard, her face was red and she was having issue breathing.

Severus grinned. "No Lucius, I will kill her when she isn't looking. And to answer the question that was so important that you had to throw food at me. Yes my princess I have seen Regulus. He is behind you." Anna turned around startled to see him just standing there. She smiled at him and winked as he sat on the other side of Draco and glared at him.

"Hey Reg." Anna leaned over Draco. Her hair smelled of cherry blossoms. He tried to stop himself from sniffing her hair but the look on Severus face showed he didn't succeed. He was staring at Draco giving him that your paper is wrong look. "You coming tonight to work?"

"Not tonight but I will work with you tomorrow." Regulus voice was cold. Draco wondered if it was always cold, even talking about something Draco could tell he enjoyed his voice was cold and lacked feeling.

"Got a date?" She leaned closer to Draco to talk to Regulus. He couldn't eat now as her body was laying in his lap. He wasn't sure he could move even after she moved. One good thing about school robes it hid certain problems.

Regulus picked up his cup and smirked at her. "Maybe." She sat up and started eating.

"Having issues Rosiner?" Severus leaned over and smirked at Draco. He just nodded and Severus and Virginia started laughing some. Anna was oblivious to what they were talking about, she and Cissy were talking about quidditch. He was shocked to learn that his mother knew so much about the sport.


	4. Chapter 4

**My word program and I are not on speaking terms. I had no idea until a review that it was changing my spelling of certain words. I think I fixed it but we will see. I have also fixed the past chapters and had my friend proof read some. If we still have lots of spelling issues I will work on it some more. I wasn't going to post this till next week but work and school is starting to get busy. I am surprised since this is my first story I would have so many followers. Thanks for liking it and wanting to read along.**

They had finished eating some when Prof. Slughorn came up behind them. "Mr. Rosiner, Prof. Dumbledore would like to see you after the meal. Anna, my love, are you, Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy coming tonight? And Mr. Rosiner you are most welcome when Albus isn't needing you."

Anna had a cup to her mouth and nodded. "Yes Prof. Slughorn, we wouldn't miss it." She spoke as she gulped down what she was drinking.

"Severus, my boy, don't forget you can bring a date." Prof. Slughorn smiled at Severus who just sneered at him.

Harry and Hermione was getting to know those at their end of the table. There was David Boot and his older brother who was in their year William Boot. Petunia Prewitt and her younger sister Jenna Prewitt. Marvin Dakota and Bill Lances.

They were discussing the last quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when Prof. McGonagall walked up. "Mr. and Ms. Granger, Prof. Dumbledore would like to see you both after dinner." They nodded at her. "I hope Mr. Longbottom has been helping you with your classes?" She looked at Frank and grinned.

"Oh yes Ma'am he has been very helpful." Harry looked at her, she was so much younger then the teacher he remembered. Her hair wasn't grey, it was a brown, red color and she had less wrinkles but she still had those square glasses.

"Good, I was going to ask Ms. MacDougal to help you Ms. Granger but since she is never far from Mr. Longbottom I know she would assisting anyway." Alice blushed as Prof. McGonagall smiled and walked away.

Prof. Slughorn had just left a group at the Ravenclaw table when he turn and walked up to them. "Ah, Mr. and Ms. Granger, I would love for you both to attend tonight if Prof. Dumbledore hasn't already requested your presence after dinner. And I expect to see you both Mr. Longbottom and Ms. MacDougal at the meeting." Frank and Alice nodded.

"Oh course Professor, we would never miss one of your meeting." Frank was beaming at the Professor. "I did enjoy your talk about knowing Alastor Moody. Were you able, sir, to talk him into coming to the Christmas party?"

"Mr. Longbottom you will have to wait and see." Prof. Slughorn gave him a wink. "Mr. and Ms. Granger will you be able to attend tonight?"

"Thank you sir but we have to see Prof. Dumbledore after dinner." Hermione smiled, she like how excited Frank was no wonder he made such a good Auror.

"When Albus doesn't need you please feel welcomed to come." He bowed to them and headed to the Hufflepuff's table.

Alice bent down when he left. "So what about the new boy." She jerked her head towards Draco. "You guys went to school together before?"

"Yeah, we didn't get along very well when we did." Harry looked at Draco. He wondered if he had just as hard as the time as they were.

"He is cute." Millicent Brooks sitting across from them looked on. Hermione smiled as she bent her head down. He was the fourth boy that night she said was cute since they sat down to dinner.

"He is ok I guess." Abigail Williams was looking. She was a muggle born, Hermione had already got her whole life story. Her parents had thought she was crazy and had sent her to doctors till she got her letter. Her mother was so relived she was just a witch they had a huge party and told everyone to the point the ministry had to be involved. The talk at the table quickly turned from Draco to the newest broom that was coming out soon.

After dinner all three made their way quietly to Dumbledore's office. When they got there he had them sit. "I called to see how your first day went." He handed Harry a bowl of chocolate.

"Bloody strange." Draco had his arms crossed in front of him. Hermione laughed some as Harry nodded in agreement. "I mean it's bad enough being here but watching your parents making out with other people, it strange."

"I hate to agree with Draco but Merlin. The things you never knew about people." Harry ran his hand to push back his head.

"Ms. Granger how was your day." Dumbledore asked.

"I miss Ron and my parents but its ok." She smiled as she fought back a tear. Draco hadn't thought about it, they got to see their parents. Her parents weren't there. His face soften some. "Sir about the time turner?" Hermione looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I had my friend look at it and he agreed with my suspicions the time turner burnt out from the trip. The glow was off when you handed it to me. But have no fear he is trying to repair it as we speak." He stood up and walked them to the door. "Now it is getting late and the good part is tomorrow is Saturday." He paused and looked at them. "I would use this time stuck here to become closer to each other. You three are all you have if your old life." They nodded as they left.

Hermione was the first one to talk. "Did you get invited to Prof. Slughorn thing tonight?" She looked at Draco.

He nodded. "I did, I have no idea what he was talking about but they all seamed excited." He stopped in the hall and looked straight at her. "Did you like him for potions? I enjoyed him but I do miss Snape's eye for it." It took her by surprise he was talking to her.

"Yeah, he was nicer than Snape." Harry chuckled.

"That is true. He could be murder with his need for perfection. I have Snape tonight working with me." Draco chuckled some.

Hermione glared at him. "How?" She had a bang of jealousy, she enjoyed Snape's eye and talent for the subject.

"Anna Potter invited me to work with him and her. It was supposed to be Snape, Potter and Black but it seems Black had a date" All Draco could think was the smell of her hair and the feel of her on his body. He had to breathe some and try to change this thoughts.

"Well Black having a date will help James calm down some." Hermione muttered under her breath. But the way Draco was looking at the mention of Anna's name she knew it wouldn't be long that James would have something new to be freaking out about.

Harry stopped and looked at him. "Yeah about Anna. What is she like?"

Draco stopped and turned around. It wasn't right to tell your mortal enemy that his aunt's hair smelled like the Manor's gardens in spring and he wanted to get lost in that smell. "She is nice, she talks a lot and is or was seeing my father. I'm kind of lost on that point. It's all bloody strange."

"I had no idea had an aunt." Draco looked at him, he had assumed Harry never talked about her. "Nobody ever mentioned that dad had a sister. I mean you think somebody would have, even if she was a Death Eater."

Draco had no idea what to say. He could see Hermione was at a loss also. So the three of them stood there a few moments when Hermione broke the silence. "Maybe she doesn't make it." Harry and Draco's heads snapped up to looked at her. "Maybe she doesn't survive this war. How many people didn't? Maybe she is killed, plus we don't know she becomes a Death Eater, at this point she is only sleeping with one." She looked at Draco, who was shooting daggers with his eyes.

Harry was getting upset "But nobody talks about her, Hermione. Sirius never mentioned her neither did Remus. You would think they were best mates with my dad they would say something."

"And my parents have never talked about her and my mom is her best friends." Draco looked stunned and sad. "I can't believe you live your life and when you are gone no one talks about you. What she did had to be so bad that both sides wish to forget about her."

That thought brought a tear to Hermione's eye. They walked on in silence to their houses.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys that are following along have been great. I have been thinking on how to end it and I have two endings in my head. I want to know from you as the reader, do you want the happy ending or the sad ending? Let me know. This will also be a longer chapter.**

When Harry and Hermione made it to the common room they were attacked by four boys. James pushed them down on the sofa in front of the fire. "Ok, we need to know all about both of you. I saw you both this morning I'm James, That's Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." James pointed to each one. "Now what's your names? Where are you from?"

Peter interrupted James. "And how do you know that blond boy hanging around his sister?"

Sirius smacked James and glared at Peter. "You are being rude mates." He slid next to Hermione. "What's your name?" He smiled at her.

"My name is Hermione and this is my twin brother Harry." Harry waved and smiled. He didn't trust his own voice. James sat on the arm of the couch. Remus sat on the floor in front of them and Peter took the chair. "We transferred from Beauxbatons yesterday."

"Did you move here or do you do something so scandalous at your old school you had to come here?" Sirius was sitting closer to Hermione, she could feel his breath on her neck. If she hadn't knew he acted this way as an adult she would have thought he was hot.

"Our parents moved back and wanted us in a school in the same country." Harry couldn't believe how natural that lie came out.

"So your parents are from here?" Remus was looked up at Harry, his voice was soft and barley spoke above a whisper. Harry nodded.

"Did they come back to help fight You-Know-Who?" James looked at them.

"We don't know." Hermione spoke up when she saw Harry's face. He hadn't expected this to turn this way.

Before anybody else could talk Peter started talking. Harry could see why they called him Wormtail. He was a short, fat boy with beady eyes. "About Anna, how do you know the boy?" Peter looked at them.

"Sorry he has a crush on Anna." Remus rolled his eyes and smiled at Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but feel revolted by the thought.

Peter growled. "What does Malfoy have that I don't?"

"Money, breeding, and Anna." Sirius smirked at Peter. Peter shot out of the chair and stormed off.

"Hey, you could be nicer." James looked at Sirius.

"Sorry but I am tired hearing about Anna this Anna that. Now I would love to hear more about Hermione." He winked at her and started running his finger threw her hair. She didn't want to but she blushed some until he pulled her hair some when his finger got caught.

"Your hair seems to have a mind of its own doesn't it, I think it bit me." He leaned down to her ear. Harry was trying not to laugh at her. James was asking him about their old school and how did he like his teachers there.

Hermione whispered back to Sirius. "Don't touch the hair again." He started laughing. Hermione noticed Remus hardly talked to either of them. He was content to let Sirius and James carry on the conversation. She felt for him, she knew his secret from their third year and how hard it must have been being in school with it. She could tell he was happy just being near James and Sirius.

"Um you and Lily? That's her name right?" Harry asked James when he stopped talking for a minute.

"Yeah, don't tell her but I am going to ask her to marry me over the summer. I don't know what she sees in me but I'm going to marry her before she gets away." James laughed.

Sirius hand had moved to Hermione's back and she tried to move. "Maybe if Ms. Granger lets me get to know her it could be a double wedding." He winked at her and whispered into her ear. "I would love to get to know your body better." He nipped her ear.

"I am sure your other girlfriends would be devastated if that happened." Hermione smiled as she moved her head away from him. He looked stunned that she figured him out. His charmed worked on everybody. He was going to have to try harder with this one.

Sirius pulled her closer. "I would give them all up for one taste of your breast."

"I'm sure you have said that before." Hermione whispered back.

"I might have but damn I need to feel you. I think we should give them an excuse and let me show you around." He was trying to lick her neck.

"I just met you and I have seen the castle, thanks." Hermione scouted away from him.

He moved near her. "Yeah but what I want to show you, you couldn't get on the normal tour." He winked at her.

"I bet but I think that can wait." Hermione was glaring at Harry to save her.

"Playing hard to get, I can go for that. But trust me you will like screaming my name as I fuck you." Sirius was back biting her ear again. This was so not really happening to her. Maybe she could throw something at Harry to get his attention.

James nudged Harry. "Looks like your sister has a new friend, huh?"

"Yeah it does." Harry looked up as she was glaring at him. "It's been great meeting you all but we are both really are tired. With new classes, teachers and moving it's been a busy few days." Harry saw the look of being cornered on Hermione's face. He was offering her an out.

"Ok but we will be finding more out tomorrow." Remus smiled at him.

Hermione stood followed by Sirius. "Later love." He winked at her again. The both headed for bed.

Draco walked into the common room of Slytherine, it was late but the common room had a few people still up. Anna and Severus were in a corner with books all around them. She had on a green tight shirt that showed off the figure he knew she had even under the robes and black pajama shorts. She had her hair pulled up on top of her head. The way she was sitting the shorts were very short. Severus had on a black shirt and black pants, Draco wondered if Severus ever owned anything with color. He was sitting on one end of a long sofa, Anna was at the other end with her feet resting in Severus lap.

"Draco, how did it go with that old fool?" Severus looked at him. Draco smirked, at least he could trust his godfather to be the same.

"Fine, he wanted to know how my first day was." Draco was looking at some of the book on the floor.

"Who are those other two you left with?" Anna looked up from her book.

"I hardly know them, they are twins and went to my old school but we weren't close. I had no idea they were transferring till I saw them this morning." At least he was a good liar when he had to be.

"I almost thought the boy was James when I walked in to dinner." She looked at Severus. "It wasn't till James made a scene I knew he wasn't.

"Yes but he wasn't sitting by the moronic three so it wasn't him." Severus went back to his book. "What was James problem tonight?"

"It's James." Anna wrinkled his nose.

"Anna?" Severus gave her stern look. Draco loved how no matter what time he was in Severus had always had his teacher looks.

"He was mad. He told me I was helping Malfoy cheat on Narcissa by still letting him shag me. I told him to go to hell, he wanted to know when Malfoy and I are going to be through. When was I going to find a real boyfriend? I told him we had agreed it was the last time. He didn't believe and then he told me he was glad dad wasn't here to see what a slut I turned into. Nice coming from your brother huh?"

Severus shook his head and grabbed Anna's hand. "You have me. And anyway you can't be that big of a slut, I have never slept with you." He winked at her

Anna laughed and turned to Draco. "We were going to work on potions but after the Slug club meeting we figured we grab a book instead."

"What is Slug club?" Draco sat down in the chair next to them holding a book on magic in water, it felt good to sit after today.

"Prof. Slughorn likes to collect students, he likes the brightest and smartest." Anna put her book down.

"He places you on how he thinks you will do in life." Severus growled.

"Hush, he just thinks you could do more. And he is right, you are gifted Severus." She sat up and pulled the book out of Severus hand. He growled at her and snatched it back. She turned back to Draco. "He collects us from all the houses. That's the meeting he invited you too and I would go if I was you." Draco couldn't take his eyes off of hers. They were so deep. "It's a great way to make contacts for when you get out of school. At holiday party's he invites old students of his and people that are important to come." He sat listening to them talking about his father and Anna. Draco closed his eyes, their voices were getting harder to hear. The next thing he knew Anna was shaking him.

"Draco." She kissed his cheek lightly, much like his mother when she was waking him. It sent shivers through him and made his heart jump some.

"Sorry I feel asleep." He looked up at her, she was smiling down at him.

"It's no problem but you would be more comfortable in your bed." She helped him up and walked him to the boy dorms. "Sweet dreams Draco." She hugged him as she turned and headed to bed. He stood there a few minutes and watched her walk away.

"She has that effect on lots of people." Draco turned to see his father looking at him. He was leaning on the door jam. "She had me hooked her first year, I have begged my father to let me marry her but I have to marry Narcissa." He had his arms folded across his chest. "She has no idea she does this to people. Her family is not thrilled with her but I know a few males at this school who can't stop thinking about her." He glared at Draco. Draco blushed, it was his first day and he didn't need his father mad at him.

"Why doesn't her family like her?" He looked at his father, he was hoping to change the subject. This had to the longest his father had ever talked to him.

"She isn't James. Her father died last year and her mom told her not to come home anymore. She was devastated for days after wards." Lucius sighed, Draco thought for a moment he looked miles away. Lucius couched and straitened himself up. "Good night Mr. Rosiner." He turned and left Draco to his thoughts. As he made his way to his bed he kept thinking about her. He needed to snap out of it. She was the same age as his mother, but at this point so was he. When this was over he was going to kill that Mudblood and break that stupid time turner.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure about my internet after next week till the first. So I will get in a few more chapters next week. Also I am leaving the ending you guys. Happy or Sad?**

That Saturday was relaxing for Harry and Hermione. Harry watched as Lily and James sat next to each other at breakfast. He held Hermione's hand as he watched. It was more than he had ever hoped for to meet his parents. His and Hermione's new friends demanded they come and watch the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherine. Harry wasn't use to watching the match and not being in it. He cheered when the James, Peter, Sirius and Remus took the field followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Hermione looked over and saw Draco sitting by Narcissa, Hermione had to admit she was stunning when she was younger. She had on school robes, they made her eyes pop. Her hair was laying in soft blond curls down her back. The boy next to her had be Severus, there was no doubt in her mind. He was tall and thin with greasy looking hair and wearing black. His hair was in his face most of the time. Severus was sitting close to a brown hair girl she would have to ask Alice who that was later and she didn't see Anna. Lucius came up, he was always a pompous ass. It was nice to know nothing changes too much, he had on his school robes but his tie was slightly undone and his hair was pulled back. She sighed, no wonder Anna fell for him. He was always good looking and knew it. He sat behind Severus and started talking to him as the Slytherine team took the field. It was announced that Emma Vanity was the team captain, she was followed by Anna and Regulus Black. Harry turned to Hermione and smiled at her. She had no idea what was going on.

"Why are you smiling?" She whispered.

"Hermione, she is a seeker." Hermione smiled at that. It was a family connection for him, he never had those and to see his aunt take the field and play as a seeker was a great feeling for him.

The game was exciting as the snitch showed itself early and Anna and the Gryffindor seeker took off after it. After an hour of the game going a bludger hit the Gryffindor seeker in the head knocking him from his broom onto the ground, that left Anna to get it but it dived quick and low. Harry watched as she shot her broom into a hard dive, he was wondering if she would be able to pull out of it. He watched as she pulled her broom back in the last minute and stood on her broom and rode it like a surfer to grab the snitch. She jumped off her broom and landed on her feet. The Slytherine team cheered at her, they had won the match. It was all Harry could do not to stand and cheer for her.

But the game wasn't over just yet as James jumped off his broom and stormed up to her. He pushed her and started screaming. Behind him was Peter, Sirius and Remus. The Slytherine team stood behind her.

"Come on, this isn't going to be pretty." Frank pulled Hermione as he made his way down to the field. Draco, Narcissa, The brown hair girl, Severus and Lucius were already on the field when Frank, Alice, Hermione and Harry made their way through the crowd.

They could hear James screaming. "Oh right, that bludger just happened to hit him in the head."

"Are you saying without my wand I could control a bludger? You are such a bastard you know that. You can't get over that the blessed James Potter could lose a match. I won and you can't handle it. You just a sore loser." Anna was screaming just as loud as James was. Even though she was much shorter then James she was on her toes in his face.

"Anna, calm down." Cissy was next to her stroking her hair. She turned to Lucius gave him a look that meant get over here.

Emma spook up behind them. "No he is just a loser." She smirked at him. Lucius started laughing as he placed his arms around Anna. James glared at him. Harry thought Peter was going to hex Lucius right there.

"Hey Emma, get bent." Sirius was glaring at her.

"Fuck off, Sirius." Anna's hand was ready to slap Sirius. Lucius tighten his grip on Anna's arms to keep her from hitting Sirius.

"Go to hell Anna." James was standing between Sirius and Anna. "Why don't you shut up and chase after Snivellus, Malfoy or Regulus. Whichever one you are fucking this week. It seems to be your true talent."

Cissy's eyes got wide and she started biting her lip. Hermione heard Cissy whispered to Anna. "Don't do anything they can find out about. Please, Annie, please."

Harry watched the crowd and most had the same look that he and Draco had, one of complete shock. Severus' face was red and Harry knew this was the point in his time Neville had blown up the cauldron again. Draco noticed something in a moment when he was looking at Severus. His face changed, like when a person is talking. He shot a look at Lucius, when he was growing up Lucius and Severus had used Legilimency when they didn't want his mother to know what they were talking about. But it wasn't Lucius that acknowledge Severus, it was Anna. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"James Potter don't you ever talk to Anna like that." Lucius voiced roared over the crowd.

"Oh hell James, don't you have some Mudblood you should be screwing right now?" Emma's face was getting red. Regulus was trying to hold her back.

"Hey Reg, control your dog." Sirius screamed. Emma slapped him across his face.

"I will when you get your boyfriend inline." Regulus was looking at James. Sirius was ready to hit him when Prof. Dumbledore made his way through the crowd followed by Prof. McGonagall. Both houses parted to down the middle as he stood in the middle.

"Mr. Potter, we watched the match and Ms. Potter did not have a wand on her, are you claiming a fifth year can do wandless magic?" He looked sternly at James. Anna cocked her eyebrow at James and smirked. James shook his head and looked down. Anna was smirking still behind him till Dumbledore turned to her. "Ms. Potter you will be serving two weeks of detention if we find out you caused the bludger to hurt Mr. Bones." Anna face changed as she nodded, Lucius glared at Dumbledore behind her. "Now the game is over and I say we have some refreshments in the Great Hall. Let's make our way."

"I don't know how but I agree with James. She did something. I wouldn't trust her." Frank was walking holding Alice's hand.

"Do you think Anna can do wandless magic?" Hermione was interested.

Alice looked at her as they were walking. "I don't know if she can or cannot but the strangest things have been happening this year during matches."

"Hey guys wait up." It was Millicent and Abigail. Millicent and Abigail wore their school robes but Abigail had on red wellies.

"What you guys talking about." Abigail had a bag of licorice wands she was eating.

"Anna and the games." Harry grabbed one when she offered the bag

"Oh, her." Millicent rolled her eyes. "The last game they played against Ravenclaw the chaser got a dizzy spell and fell of her broom. She hit the seeker on the way down."

"Did they find out why the chaser got dizzy?" Harry looked over at Hermione.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said she hadn't eaten that morning which caused her to get dizzy." Millicent was smiling and watching a Ravenclaw boy walk by.

"But you don't believe it do you?" Hermione grabbed a licorice wand. Frank shook his head. The great hall was full but for the Slytherine table. Most of the people were gone. Only a few first years were sitting at it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I will be posting two chapters today, enjoy.**

Draco was heading into the hall when Lucius caught up with him. He couldn't believe the same fights between the houses were older than his time was. He had thought it was something new.

"Where are you going?" Lucius voice was stern and strong it had caught Draco off guard.

"Inside, sir." He turned as Lucius started laughing.

"Sir?" He put his arm around Draco. "No need to sir me."

Severus came up to walk next to them. "What's so funny?" He looked at Lucius.

"Draco sired me." Severus started laughing. Draco wanted to die at that moment.

"Come on Draco, we are not celebrating here." Lucius walked him past the great hall. "We celebrate somewhere more private." They walked into the dungeons to the Slytherine common room. At the door it was quiet but when they walked in music was playing loud.

Anna came up with two glasses of Fire Whiskey. Draco was holding his breath as she walked up. She had on a pair of tight black pants that were tucked in her knee high black boots and a tight Slytherine green top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she had silver snakes hanging from her ears and silver snake coming down from her necklace. When she got closer he saw the snakes had gems in the eyes that were the same color as her eyes. "Severus." She kissed his cheek and handed him a glass. "My dragon." She handed Draco a drink and kissed his cheek. Draco blushed some and took a drink. He felt Lucius eyes on him.

"Where is my drink?" Lucius sneered at her.

"I don't know, go ask Cissy." She snapped at him. She grabbed Draco's hand. "Dance with me." The whole room was dancing. She grabbed a glass as they made their way to the middle of the floor. When she was standing next to him is when he noticed how small she was. He had asked her once and she admitted to being on five foot, two inches and since he was already almost six foot he had to always look down at her. Which wasn't bad, but he did have to stop himself more then once from looking down her shirt. He was having fun, real fun. He looked over at Lucius to see him and his mother were dancing. They looked close but not happy with each other.

Severus was dancing with black hair girl. "Who is that?" He pointed to the girl. She was chubby with waist long black hair and a big nose. She was wearing a black short dress that was he could guess a size to small on her.

"Of that is Petunia Pavlov. She is dating Parkinson." He almost dropped his drink, Pansy's mother. She had lost a lot of weight after school and he was sure she had work done on her face. The song turned into another song as they kept dancing. The cups kept refilling with liquor as they danced. Draco's head was starting to spin some as they had spent hours dancing. Lucius and Cissy had left the room already. He watched Anna's face get sad when she watched them leave. "Let's get some air. The room is starting to spin." She looked Draco as he nodded.

Severus grabbed her as they were leaving. "You ok?" He screamed over the music, she nodded. "Oh leave the glass, it will disappear as soon as you walk out of the room." Anna winked and nodded. They placed their glasses down and headed outside.

Neither spoke as they walked around a bit as the sun was setting. Anna broke the silence, Draco was sure she could never stay quiet for any length of time. "Did you enjoy the party?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I haven't had fun in a long time." He meant that. "Hey did you really do something to bludger?" He looked at her as she winked. He started laughing. "You can do wandless magic?" He whispered in her ear. He could smell her, cherry blossom again. It must be what she used to clean her hair but it always caught him off guard. It took him back to the cherry trees at the Manor. His dad planted them the year after he was born, he had planet seventy of them his mom said by hand without any magic. In the spring it smelled as strong as her hair. She nodded at him. "I know what would be fun." Draco grabbed her hand. "Where is your broom?" He looked at her. He had been wanting to fly all day.

"Don't you have one?" She looked at him.

"It broke in the move." She gave him a sad understanding look.

"Stay here and I will get it." She left him standing there and went to get her broom.

Hermione was taking a walk outside. Harry had stayed playing chess against Frank. She had to admit it was fun just hanging out without the threat of You-Know-Who glaring at them. They had walked around the castle with Frank and Alice. Sirius and Remus sat by her during dinner while James and Harry talked about quidditch. Lily sat on the other side of Harry rolling her eyes at James. Lily and she had a wonderful conversation about the different books they had read. It was amazing that Lily read as much since Harry never wanted to read. Back in the common room was a chess game with Frank and Harry going on while James was taking bets in the winner. She saw Draco standing outside by himself. She wondered why he was there and where he had been all day since the match. "Draco, why are you outside by yourself?"

Draco turned to her startled she was behind him. "Anna went to get her broom, I'm going to take her riding." Hermione smiled him and winked at him. "Oh knock it off Granger, she got upset at the party when Lucius left with." He mouthed the rest. "My mom."

Hermione looked at him the same way she had looked at Ron. Great now he was going to be her weasel. That old fool needed to send them back soon. "I'm sorry Draco, this has to be hard for you and Harry."

Anna came running out. "Oh, I can go." She stopped and glared at Hermione. She couldn't take this tonight, she was going to hex this girl into next week. Before the party Lucius told her it had been fun few years but it really was never serious. They could still be friends but it was time to stop playing. He made her sound like a toy he played with and got bored with. Cissy had told her she would send him away but Anna could tell she didn't want to. Anna knew she had to be a good friend and told Cissy to go for it. Now Draco was standing very close to the new girl from Gryffindor. Maybe Cissy was right about marrying Black.

"No, Ms. Granger was just leaving." Draco shot a look at Hermione.

Hermione walked over to Anna. "I'm Hermione Granger, Draco and I went to school together before here. I was just asking how he was doing"

Anna shook her hand and faked a smile. "Anna Potter, nice to meet you." Hermione could tell she had crossed a line and walked quickly back in.

"Come on, I'll take you riding." He grabbed her hand after Hermione left. It was wonderful having Anna's arms around his waist holding on not to tight but unlike most girls he knew she wanted him to go higher and go faster. She wasn't afraid of his tricks and how fast he would dive down to the ground.

"Thank you for not asking about Lucius." She was in his ear.

"No problem. Having fun?" Draco was loving the wind in his face and her next to him unafraid of how fast he was going.

"Yes." Like a sigh came from her lips.

He wondered if he could get her to sigh like that with their feet on the ground. No, Draco you are leaving as soon as the stupid man fixed the time turner.

They landed and she threw her arms around his neck. "You are a good friend. I'm glad you are here. I need that tonight." He felt something stir inside him as she held him. "I'm going to head to bed." Anna let him go. "Keep the broom, I just bought it so it's the top of the line. I will send for another one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you like to fly and if we had room I would have Emma put you on the team. You are good. Night my dragon." She kissed his cheek and left.

Draco was holding his cheek where she had just kissed.

"Be nice to her." Severus stepped out of the shadow. "Lucius, hurt her bad tonight and what you did for her was wonderful. But I warn you I will poison you if you hurt her." He was in Draco's face.

"How did Lucius hurt her?" Draco looked at him.

"He broke it off with her tonight. She knew he was going to have to but she wasn't prepared for it being tonight and how he did it." Draco knew his father was a prat but this took the cake. "She will be ok but after my birthday she is going to need a lot of support." Severus looked at the castle.

"Why?" Severus sat on the bench near them and Draco sat next to him.

"What I say doesn't leave this area." Draco nodded. "Cissy is nice but she is a jealous girl and I'm sure she will always be that way. She thinks Anna has a hold on Lucius and in a way she does. Anna has a way creeping into your mind and staying there. Lucius will marry Cissy but he will love Anna, I think, forever. I can see Cissy distancing herself from Anna this year. Anna has me but after my birthday I won't be around much. Her other friend is Black. He is ok but he is obsessed with getting his dark mark and I'm afraid if she gets to close he will take her with him. Anna is sweet but she has no idea how the real world works." He looked down and pushed his hair out of his face. "Regulus needs a wife and she is a pureblood who is powerful. If the Dark Lord would get ahold of her or even know about her he will use her and kill her after he is done with her." Severus looked at Draco.

"Are you getting the mark soon?" Draco saw fear in Severus eyes.

"Yes and I don't want her to come but she won't listen. I don't want her to meet him or him her." Severus sat up some. "I don't know, she is like my sister. I can't watch her destroy herself or others hurt her. Anna belongs in a field somewhere picking flowers not in the middle of a power struggle." Severus stood up. "The stupid witch should have been put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but I guess as powerful as she was with her magic even at eleven the hat thought Slytherine would make her great. The funny part is I don't think she wants greatness, I think she wanted to piss off her parents and James." Draco had only seen Snape that passionate about his potions. "Anna is to sweet and kind for Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black."

"I understand. I just want to be a good friend to her." Draco looked at Severus. Severus smiled some and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was sitting in the common room reading when Lily sat down near her. Lily had on light green top and brown pants. Her hair was pulled back. "Hey where did you go earlier? I was looking for another person to vote on not spending tomorrow on the quidditch field. "

Hermione look up from her book. "I went outside for a walk. It's a nice night and the sunset was pretty."

"You should have gotten me I would have come with you, anything to get away from all these boys." Lily looked at the chess match.

"I didn't think, I will next time." Hermione looked over at the table that most of the males in the house was huddled around.

Lily looked at the book Hermione was reading. "Oh I love that book. It has some great idea for making your own spells. Did you met anybody on your walk?"

"Oh, I met Anna Potter while I was walking." Hermione looked back down at her book.

"Was she alone outside?" Lily eyed Hermione.

"No she was outside with Draco." Hermione looked at Lily and could tell she was getting concerned.

"Draco?" Lily looked at her.

"Oh the new boy from Slytherine we went to school with."

"He is hanging out with Anna?" Lily looked concerned.

"I think so why?" Hermione just stared at Lily as she looked at the room.

Lily lowered her voice. "Is he nice?"

"Huh?" Hermione was confused.

"Anna is a special witch, she is gifted. I'm talking extremely gifted" Lily scooted closer to Hermione. "James and his family never understood how until his mom asked her not to come back home last year." Hermione tried to hide the shock on her face. "James didn't agree to it but his mother felt that Anna had failed the family's name."

"That is just silly. She was just put in a different house."

"Trust me I have no idea about this house stuff but how James explained it a lot of pureblood family's take pride in their children attending certain houses. It becomes almost mandatory to be placed in these houses they feel best shows off the family's values. Look at Sirius he was placed in Gryffindor, his mother had a cow. She disowned him, well it was between that and those half naked pictures of muggle girls on his bedroom wall." Lily sighed some.

"So let me see if I understand this. Anna had no control of where the sorting hat put her and her family wants nothing to do with her." Hermione was so confused.

"That and the fact the first month here she started having Malfoy following her around the school like a lost puppy. James family does not like the Malfoys, they are huge supports of You-Know-Who. And then there was that incident with Severus and James in her second year."

"What incident?"

"James was a bully when he started. He was spoiled as a child, his parent gave him whatever he wanted. I'm not using that as an excuse but anyway. He liked to pick on Severus a lot. James and Sirius found Severus alone under a tree and started hexing him. Anna and Narcissa were walking and saw them. Narcissa went to get help and Anna pulled out her wand. James made fun of her and shot a hex at her. She blocked it. I'm thinking she learned that from years of blocking his hexes. She shot one back and sent him flying into a tree and broke his nose. Sirius tried but before he could get a spell out she shot a spell that had him brake out in weeping boils all over his face." Lily laughed. "It was pretty funny. Since then Severus and Anna have been good friends which pisses James off even more."

Hermione had to laugh at the picture of Sirius with weeping boils over his face. "That wasn't James first clue?"

"He can be slow at times." Lily looked over lovingly at James sitting across from Harry playing chess. "He has changed, that's why I love him."

"Frank thought Anna could do wandless magic, can she?" Hermione lowered her voice again.

"James caught her preforming wandless magic while she was picnicking with Lucius last year. He was trying to find her when he found Lucius and Anna sitting under a tree. Lucius had his head on her lap and she was making a flower spin above his head."

"If she could do that last year, I wonder what she can do this year." Hermione was impressed. "Why was James following her?"

"He spends a lot of time trying to make her what he expects her to be." Lily rolled her eyes. "James even think she can even do spells without saying a word. We have no proof but she has been causing a lot of pain during matches."

"Like today, do you think she did that?" Hermione asked Lily who was looking around the room.

Lily nodded. "I blame Malfoy and Black. James is afraid she will be talked into becoming one of You-Know-Who's followers. She is desperate to belong and now it being announced Lucius is to marry Narcissa I worry she will do it to be near him." Hermione could see she was scared for the girl. She held Lily's hand. "The reason I was wondering if they were hanging out is if he has a good character he might be able to help her."

Hermione just glared at her. "I don't know him well enough but he was always an ass to Harry and myself at the other school."

Lily nodded and sighed. "It was a long shot, he was put in Slytherine after all." Lily looked at the fire in front of them for a while as Hermione went back reading. "So Anna was the only one you ran into?"

"Yeah, why?" Hermione put the book down.

"I just know a certain Gryffindor was trying to find you." She winked at Hermione.

"It was Sirius wasn't it." Hermione sighed.

"He likes you, he is smart and good looking."

"And flirts and dates every girl he can find." Hermione finished Lily's sentence.

"True, I just promised to put a good word in. He probably got side track by another girl trying to find you." Lily and Hermione started laughing

"I'm heading to bed. Hey lets go to the library tomorrow instead of the field. I can't take another day watching them flying around being stupid." Hermione nodded at Lily. "Night Hermione."

Lily stood up and walked to the dorm. Hermione was going to have to talk to Draco and Harry about this. This is what must have happened to Anna. She joined who-know-who and got killed. Sirius and Remus never talked about her, she turned and they blamed her for James death. The other side didn't talk about her because Cissy didn't want to remind Lucius of the girl he could have married. It made since, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks went by before Dumbledore had called them after dinner again. They were sitting in his office wanting for him in silence. None of them had any idea what they could say to the other. Draco was stunned when he heard his voice. "So how are classes going?"

His question hung in the room for a few moments before Hermione answered. "Fine, been fun. I enjoy most of my classes." He nodded his head.

"I saw you have a new broom." Harry looked at Draco after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yeah Anna gave it to me after I took her flying." Draco smirked thinking of that night. He had been thinking about it at the strangest times.

"Cool, I was going to ask Dumbledore how I could get a broom."

"You should ask him if you can get the Nimbus 1500. That is the broom Anna gave me. She said it came out this year." Harry perked up.

"How is it compared to the Nimbus 2000?" Harry was excited as Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated brooms and flying.

"Really Nimbus 2000? You should have moved up to the 2001." Draco smirked.

"Please my 2000 beat your 2001, or did you forget?" Harry chuckled some.

"No, I didn't forget that my stupid house elf was trying to kill you and my broom got hit at the same time." Draco glared.

"Malfoy give me a break. I'm positive the elf was trying to kill you." Harry smirked back.

Draco started laughing. "You might have a point there. How is Dobby?"

"Since I don't know if he has been born yet I guess fine." Harry was smirking.

"You know what I mean." Draco rolled his eyes.

"He was fine the last time I saw him. He wears a lot tea cozies." Harry's face twisted. "A lot of tea cozies, it's kind of strange."

"I find that disturbing. Hermione, why didn't you have SPEW sew clothes for him." Draco eyed her. She saw he had a spark in his eye that he was picking on her.

"SPEW was a real cause and one day I will have elf laws in the ministry books." She smiled at them.

"I have no doubt of that." Harry shook his head at her. "Anyway how does the broom feel?"

"It's pretty good. I mean I wouldn't give up my 2001 but it handles easy." Draco enjoyed talking brooms.

"Draco, how is studying with Severus going?" Hermione was trying to calm her voice down. For some reason the thought of Snape made her voice crackle.

"Fine, we spend most nights in the library." Draco smiled.

"You never spent nights in the library before." Harry eyed him.

"I like spending time with Severus and Anna, also my grades are better than they have been in years. I got a better grade than Granger on the last potion test."

"That's because you have Snape helping you." Hermione crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why don't you come over at the table and study with us."

"You are asking me to study with your group?" Hermione looked shocked.

"Hey what about me?" Harry looked at Draco.

"Do you study?" Draco looked back at him.

"Well no but I want to be asked."

"OK princess, study with us." Draco crossed his arms and started laughing. Prof. McGonagall walked into the room.

"I am sorry buy Albus is busy tonight and forgot that he asked you all here. He says to have a good night." They got up and left.

"He did that on purpose." Draco looked over his shoulder at the statue.

"I think he did but I had a good time." Hermione winked at Draco and put her arms around both Harry and Draco.

"Oh crap, I have become your Weasel. I am not becoming a ginger, I draw the line." Draco glared at them as Harry and Hermione started laughing.

Draco's studying with Anna and Severus came out of need of help but he found he enjoyed Anna and Severus company. They were funny together, she countered his somber personality. She was able to pull him out of his mood. He found out even through most of the house liked her she hardly had any close friends. She reminded him of himself. A bit of a loner, Draco had tons of friends at school but not one would he considered to be someone close to him. Many times while studying Anna would just start laughing or Severus would slam his book down. Draco was sure they were in each other's mind.

After studying he and Anna would take walks around the lake. Many times not even talking. They just walk, sometimes she would tell him stories about growing up with as she called him the Sainted James as a brother and her parents. Sometime he would tell her about how cold his parents were to him and how much they put on him. He enjoyed these walks, he was liking having somebody in his life that didn't care who he was or what he could do. It was near the Halloween feast when he felt her in his mind. It sent his head spinning as he grabbed the tree they were walking past. She grabbed him and helped steadied him. "I am so sorry Draco. I have a hard time still controlling when I go in." She was biting her lip. He noticed she did that when she was stressed or lying.

"Its ok I just wasn't expecting that." He hugging her. "Maybe we could work on teaching me that." He winked at her.

She blushed some. "I might need to teach you Occlumency first. That way Severus won't go trampling on every memory you hold dear. He did it to me the first time and I thought he was stabbing me with knifes." He laughed as they headed in.

Harry was getting close to Frank, he reminded him of Neville. He released how much he treasured Neville's friendship and never told him. When he got back he was going to get closer to Neville. Frank was knowledgeable about dark magic and dark wizards. His dream was to an Auror and Harry knew he made one of the great ones. He taught Harry defensive spells and blocking spells. During one of the Defense against Dark Arts class Frank and Anna were paired together to duel. Harry had to admit it was amazing, they were both equally matched. Anna wasn't strong in defensive spells but she was powerful in attack spells. Frank's attack spells were weak but he was able to block anything she sent his way. In the end their professor agreed it was quite a show they put on.

He had made the quidditch team and was playing a few nights a week with his father and his father's friends. Even trying to forget the Peter turns on James he still didn't like the boy. He was sneaky and would watch Anna all the time. Gryffindor practiced early Saturday morning and one hour a night, it took up most of the time. He was shock when he found out why Slytherine was beating all the other houses. Partly Anna hexing most of the other team but they practiced two hours a night and five hours on Saturday and two hours on Sunday. He had no idea how the team was even keeping up their grades. Most of his nights was hanging out in the common room, it was nice. He was just a normal boy going to school with other kids. He wasn't the boy that lived, the one You-Know-Who wanted to kill, or even James and Lily's son. He was just Harry Granger, they boy who could play quidditch and the boy that Anna Potter hadn't hexed yet on the field after the first game. When he thought about it one night and came to the conclusion that not being hurt on the field by Anna was bigger feat then destroying Voldemort.

Lily and Hermione were becoming studying partners but she started noticing that during studying in the library that she was becoming the only one in there, besides Anna, Severus and Draco. Lily and James started spending more time together and Alice was spending a lot of time with Frank. Hermione one night was sitting by herself at a table, she was wondering if she should take Draco up on his offer to study with them. She was tired of being alone and Regulus was freaking her out just sitting in the corner watching everything. She looked up and Anna was standing in front of her. She was still in her quidditch clothes. "I see Evans and MacDougal have left you. Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Oh I don't want to bother you guys." Hermione looked over at the table. Draco was leaning back giving her I told you so look. Severus wouldn't look up from his book. She thought she could see his cheeks red.

"If it was a bother I wouldn't ask. Come on Hermione. Its Hermione right." Hermione nodded and grabbed her books and moved over to the table with them. "Hermione this is Severus. Who will be nice and not glare at the girl sitting with us." She looked at him. Draco chuckled.

Hermione held out her hand to Severus. He looked at her. "Oww." Severus shot a look at Anna who smiled at him after she kicked him under the table. "My name is Severus Snape. You are?" He shook her hand.

"Hermione Granger." She shook his hand. She noticed a sparkle in his eye that she had never seen before. That wasn't true she had seen it when he was teaching potions. She blushed some, he wasn't a bad looking boy. He was pale and thin but she knew he would fill out when he got older. His hair was in his eye but she could live. What was she thinking, he was her teacher.

They were leaving and Anna ran after her. "I know we are in different houses but I would love it if you have nobody else to study with you study with us. Sometimes Black studies with us."

"Yeah why does he sit in the back of the library looking at us?" Hermione watched as Regulus walked out the library behind them and stood near the wall down the hall.

"Oh no, wrong Black. Regulus can be shy and strange." Anna turned and waved at him. He waved back and turned and left. "He has his own issues, it from being a Black. I was talking about Narcissa Black. Before she was hanging out with Malfoy all the time we spent lots of time in the library." Anna looked down at her shoes. Hermione could tell she was upset.

"I don't know everything but I'm sorry. I think you got hurt." Hermione looked at her as Anna was nodding slightly. "Anna, can you do wandless magic?"

"Why?" She looked at her. The look scared Hermione some, it was a mix of fear and power.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how. I won't tell anybody but I want to learn" Hermione whispered. Since Lily told her she was wondering how to approach the subject to learn it.

"OK but Severus has to be there. He helped me learn how to control my magic, he can help you." Anna had a large grin on her face. "Plus, I think he likes you."

"Snape likes me?" Hermione hearts was beating fast and her mind was telling her heart to stop he was her teacher.

"I think so." Anna was rocking on her toes.

"Ok it would be nice to get to know him I guess." Hermione wondered why her heart skipped at that thought.

"Yeah you can do that on Saturday mornings. Do you know the empty classroom on the fifth floor? Meet us there Saturday morning around 8." Anna winked and ran off after Regulus. Anna was going to teach her wandless magic and maybe she could save Anna from whatever was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Every Saturday morning Hermione and Anna practiced Hermione's wandless magic. It wasn't as easy as Hermione thought it would be, it took tons of focus and energy. Severus would be dragged in by Anna every Saturday and read. He never helped or even looked up from his book except to laugh when Hermione blew something up or at the most random moments. The second Saturday in Hermione jumped when Regulus Black walked in behind Anna. He had on his quidditch clothes and his broom. Hermione knew the game wasn't for four hours. His voice wasn't like Sirius, Sirius voice had life in it. Regulus voice was cold and harsh.

"Reg, this is Ms. Granger. Smile and say hi." Anna was putting her books down. She had on her quidditch clothes, and a messy bun. Hermione would never understand the draw of that game.

"Hi." It was cold and blunt. He turned to Anna. "Mom wants to know what you want for Christmas."

"It's just now November." Anna laughed as she threw Hermione a book called Mastering Life without a Wand.

"You know her." He rolled his eyes as he moved next to Anna.

Anna looked up at him. "Did you tell her yet?" Regulus shook his head. "Are you going to tell her?" He shook his head. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to marry you and pretend I love you. You will have lovers on the side as will I and you will give me a male heir that will shut mother up. And when the child is grown and out of school you will divorce me and I will give you half of my fortune and the house in Scotland to make you and whatever lover you have comfortable." He sneered at her as she looked up at her.

"That was romantic, it made me hot." Anna said flatly. "I am not marrying you and living like that" He leered at her.

Severus walked in and sat in his same chair. "What are we talking about?"

Hermione heard her voice start talking, she hadn't planned on opening her mouth. "Regulus wants to marry Anna, he will let her do what she wants as long as she gives me a male heir. I think that's sad."

"I wouldn't have to if your boyfriend hadn't screwed everything up." Severus started chocking when Regulus mentioned boyfriend. "I will tell mom jewelry, you like the snakes she bought you." He was playing with her snake earrings with the green emeralds, she smiled at him. "Have to run love, Barty is waiting for me." He kissed her cheek. "Ms. Granger, Severus." He bowed to her and winked at Severus and left.

"Boyfriend?" Severus shouted.

"Oh really Sev, out of all of that you got that Hermione has a boyfriend. Really?" Anna winked at him, which made him turn red.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Hermione said dryly. For some reason the idea that Snape was upset when he thought she did made her smile.

Draco started coming to practice his skills. Hermione was stunned to see Anna's wand. It was a 17in elm with a dragon heartstring. Lucius was an 18in elm with a dragon heartstring, no wonder he felt pulled to her. Hermione watched her and Draco together. No wonder Lucius thought he and Anna belonged together, Draco and her magic were extremely compatible. She used her wand for harder spells Severus was teaching her or to block. She had a hard time blocking without it. Anna and Draco would sometimes duel when he came in. When she knew they would be dueling Anna would have on a tank top and shorts. Hermione wondered if Draco dueled her to see her in hardly nothing. Most of the time Anna would beat Draco but the last month he was starting to get the upper hand.

Hermione would duel her and was a strong opponent but really the only one who could beat her was Severus. He would smirk when he won and tell her he hadn't taught her all his spells yet. Hermione invited Harry to practice his magic but he was starting to make new friends and enjoy not being popular. Most Saturday mornings he was with Marauders or Frank. He promise to come once the holidays were over when she had a fit that he needed to learn this for when they got back. She was wondering if he wanted to go back, hell she was wondering if she wanted to go back.

She was able to by Christmas move a book from one desk to the other without a wand or blowing it up. It was a week till Prof. Slughorn Christmas party, it was close to noon. Anna didn't have practice so she was still in the room with Hermione. Anna had on a white sweater with silver sparkles on it, a brown skirt that ended a few inches above her knee and brown boots with heels. When she would lift up her arms her sweater would pull up and show off her stomach. Her hair was pulled up and had on the prettiest green earrings. Hermione wondered how she could wear tops so tight but if she had her chest she would be wearing bras for tops. Most Saturdays Anna was either in her quidditch clothes, shorts or her black pants. Hermione had wondered why she was dressed up today. Anna was sitting on the desk twirling her wand above her head and started laughing. "Bite me." She looked over a glared at Severus as her wand fell on her head. Severus hadn't moved his nose out of his book since he came in. Hermione was wondering if she was losing her mind.

A few more moments of Hermione trying to move that blasted book and Severus slammed his book down on the table. It made Hermione jump. He hissed threw his teeth. "That was uncalled for. I am not a self-centered prat."

"Huh?" Anna looked innocent at him. "Hermione, Slughorn's Christmas party is going to be next Friday. Who are you going with?" Anna grinned at Severus.

"I wasn't planning on going." She moved the book onto the shelf with a flick of her fingers and let out a sequel and a jump when she did. "Who are you going with?"

"Nobody I guess. Nobody asked me." Anna grabbed her wand off the desk and placed it in her hair. She winked at Severus. "Cissy and I have plans today, later." She grabbed her bag and left. She winked at Hermione as she walked past her.

Hermione only wore an oversize sweater and tight fitting black pants with flats. She wished she could dress like Anna. Hermione knew that would get Severus to look at her, she tried to shake that thought from her head. Her mind wander to Sirius. In the past month she had done a good job of never being alone with Sirius or near him. The one or two times she was he would flirt and whisper things he wanted to do to her in her ear. She wasn't interested but that just seemed to spur him on more. Lily and Alice were trying to talk her into going with him on Friday but she couldn't imagine what he would be like at a party.

Hermione blushed some as she looked at Severus who was pushing his hair back. "Um Hermione, I'm not going with anybody." He was stumbling over his words. "So maybe, if you want to I mean."

"Severus I would love to go with you." Hermione grabbed her bag, even in her baggy clothes and her hair a mess he had asked her out. Why did that make her so happy? He could have asked Anna but he asked her. "Meet me around 7pm on Friday." Hermione left the room feeling like she was walking on a cloud.

Anna was walking down the stairs to the dungeon when Cissy ran up to her. She had on Anna's green top with black pants. Anna had to admit Cissy looked good in her clothes. "There you are." Cissy was jumping up and down. "Look what Lucius gave me." She showed her the ring on her finger. It was a huge diamond in the middle of a dozen pink stones. On each side had a small snake. "It's our engagement ring. Isn't nice. It's so much bigger then that ring he gave you last Christmas." Cissy smirked. "Plus, it's a diamond. Been in his family for years. I mean that green ring he gave you last year was nice but it was cheap looking."

Anna's heart dropped she wasn't sure it was because of Lucius or how Cissy was acting. But she kept smiling. "Oh Merlin Cissy how wonderful. You have to tell me everything." Anna lied she didn't want hear any of that right now.

"Oh, I forgot we had plans. I was spending the day with Lucius. I can cancel or better you can come along." Cissy eyed Anna.

"That's ok, Severus needs company in the library anyway." Anna was lying but she was wasn't going to be a third wheel.

Cissy knew she was lying but she had to do it. She had to make sure Anna knew Lucius was hers. She smiled back at her friend "Sure tonight then. We can talk while I pack. Lucius' mom wants me to spend the holiday with him." Anna nodded and gave her the biggest smile she could and hurried up the stairs.

Draco was making his way down when Anna flew by him running. "Anna." He called after her but she just kept running. He took off after her. "Anna, wait." She was sitting under one of the trees freezing by the lake when he caught up with her. Tears were streaming down her face, he sat down next to her.

"What happened?" He put his arm around her waist. He had seen his dad do this with his mom lots of times. He moved her closer to him. He draped his robes over her so they could share.

"Lucius gave Cissy her ring. I know it shouldn't hurt but it does." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It hurts because you still love him?" Something in Draco made him hold his breath waiting for the answer. For a few seconds he dreaded the answer was yes.

She looked into his eyes, they were so much like Lucius' but they were softer and deeper. "I don't think I love him but it feels like it's over. Like when my dad died. It wasn't a shock but it hurt. Plus, Cissy is being very possessive and letting me know. I think that hurts more. I don't know, I was stupid. James was right." She sighed as he held her closer. She leaned her head back on his shoulder.

They sat there for a while. "Draco?" He looked down at her. "Do you think anybody will ever like me? I mean really like me. Regulus wants a wife, Lucius wanted a toy and Severus wants Hermione." She met his eyes.

"Anna you are wonderful, smart, gifted and completely strange. How could someone not like you or even love you." He leaned closer to her. "I like you. I even think I am falling in love with you." He could feel her heart pounding and he was sure she could hear his. He put his free hand on her face and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were soft and tasted like peppermint. She wrapped her arms around him and turn towards his body. He kept his mouth on her as he helped her straddle his lap. She pulled off his lips. An image of them in his bed popped into her mind.

"Draco. I thought Sev said you almost mastered Occlumency?" She looked at him as another image of them in the library with her bent over the table screaming his name came in quickly.

"I can when he is doing it." He look concerned. He had to control this images or she was going to see more then what he wanted to do to her. "And you stay out." He tickled her.

"Try harder and I will try not to go in." She bent down and kissed him again. "Draco, I like you a lot but I don't want to move to fast. I did with Lucius and regret it." She was biting her lip. She was driving him crazy. As another image popped this time in to Draco's mind. It was him and her in his bed with him on top pounding her hard.

"That was interesting." She blushed at him. "I don't want anything from you. I just to be near you. I don't know why." She laid her head on his chest. They sat in the silence of the lake, Draco had never felt closer to any person before without saying a word. Draco smiled at her. "Want to go with me to Slug's party."

"I would love to." Anna kissed him again.

"Let's go inside before you freeze. Plus, my ass is cold on the ground." They walked together talking back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad many of you are enjoying it. I will be writing the ending soon. I told you there would be smut in later chapters. ;) I updated the chapter.**

Lily, Alice and Hermione got ready for the party. A few days before Lily and Hermione got into an argument about going with Severus. Hermione was shocked to find out Severus had loved her when they first came to Hogwarts. In the end Lily agreed that Hermione could handle herself. Harry wasn't happy either but he had to admit he hadn't been spending a lot of time with her. He was enjoying getting to know his father and his friends. He had told her how much they had in common but he promised her he would spending more time together soon. He was taking Abigail Williams to the party.

Alice had on a pretty pink dress, it was great with her coloring. It had a high neck but was short with no sleeves. Lily had picked out a cream color dress that had a huge black belt with it. Hermione was worried about money but Dumbledore told them not to. Money appeared to buy clothes for the party.

The robes Hermione was talked into were dark red, tight at the top and low cut with ruffles around the neck. It had a large gold belt with it that looked like Lily's black belt. She wasn't sure about the dress but Lily told her it showed off her hair. Lily talked her into gold heels to go with the dress. When she got back she notice that Lily had put her in Gryffindor colors, Hermione was sure Lily was sending a message to Severus. Lily, Abigail and Millicent had spent most of the day getting Hermione's hair to do something, in the end they got it to twist in the back with a few curls falling around her face. When they came down the stairs Alice let out a giggle as they saw Abigail dress.

It was red velvet muggle dress. "How do I look?" She twirled. "Mom sent it."

"You look pretty." Hermione smiled. The couples left the common room followed by Hermione. She couldn't wait to see Severus.

Anna and Cissy both walked down the stairs from their dorms. Cissy had on a silver robes that went over one shoulder with a big ruffle that went from the shoulder down. Her mom had sent them to her and when she moved it looked like liquid silver. Cissy's hair flowed down her back and looked like silk. Anna had gone into Hogsmeade and found a dress the color of bronze. It draped on her like a Greek goddess. The dress was long and had a large slit up the side. Her hair was piled on top of her head. Cissy had diamond earrings and necklace, Anna had no jewelry on, to Draco she didn't need any. The dress made her eyes shine even brighter. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Are we ready?" Cissy curled into Lucius. Draco rolled his eyes as Anna who laughing. "Where is Severus?" Cissy looked around.

"He went to meet Hermione." Lucius growled. "What do we know about that witch?"

Anna looked at him. "She is talented, smart and makes Severus not think about Lily."

"But is she a pureblood? She is worth him?" Lucius was in his dress robes glaring at both Draco and Anna. Draco took that moment to wrap his arm around Anna.

"Are you an ass? Why do you care? See some questions would be better not answered." Anna smiled at Lucius. Draco had to admit this girl was not the women his dad could handle. His mom would go along with anything his dad wanted, even to the point of turning him over to the Dark Lord. He imagined if Anna had been his mother, she we have fought Lucius over it. That made him smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Anna asked him as they left the dungeon.

"Nothing I was thinking about my mom." He wanted to tell her he was thinking of the blond behind them and what a bad mother she was going to grow up and become.

"Really? Do you miss her? Does she live here or in France?" Anna had never heard him talk about his parents and she wanted as much information as she could get.

"My mom lives far away from here and not far at all. I know that doesn't make sense but you have to trust me." He was hoping she wouldn't push it further.

"I trust you." She looked at him and nodded. He felt a twinge in his mind as he put up a block. She was trying to enter his mind to see what he wasn't telling her. She was a Slytherine, he smirked. Severus was wrong she belonged in that house.

The party was loud and boring. Prof. Slughorn had some old students there. Hermione, Anna and Abigail were talking near the punch bowl when Prof. Slughorn brought over a few older students of his. Alice came over giggling, Frank was glued to Moody's side during the party. Moody being in almost one piece made Hermione do a double take. Hermione couldn't help but notice Black was sitting next to Crouch Jr. and was watching Anna during most of the party. Hermione snuck out with Severus first, it was loud and she felt like they were pulled apart at the party by the different houses.

"Damn them." Draco murmured to Anna as he watched them leave. "Now we have to stay for a few more minutes."

"Dance with me." How could he ever turn her down? They danced to a few songs, he felt her body moving close to his. He could smell the cherry blossoms as she moved closer for the slow song. Her body was pressing against his, he was wishing for his school robes at that moment. He was trying to think of something else when he felt her grab his hand. He looked into her eyes and they were glazed some as she was biting her lip. "Come with me." She winked led him out the room. She bent down and took her heels off "Come on." They took off running.

They got in the common room, Draco was out of breath. "Why on earth did we just run?"

"I wanted to get down here before everybody left the party or I might lose my nerve to do this." She dropped her shoes and kissed him. Her tongue entered his mouth. He held her close to him, his left hand cupped her ass.

He pulled off. "I thought you want to take this slow."

She bit her lip and smiled at her. "Hush. I am so going to regret this. Come on Draco." She led him up the stairs to his dorm room.

"You can't go in there, they have wards up." Draco knew how to take the wards down but he wanted to give her a way out if she wanted it.

"Please." She rolled her eyes at him, raised her hand and murmured something. The wards fell from the boy's dorm. School had ended two days ago, those who had parties to attend stayed that left his dorm room empty.

They were standing in front of his bed. "Draco, unless you don't want me." She looked nervous.

"Never." He lifted her up and placed her on his bed. He started kissing her neck as he removed her dress. She only wore panties under it. His mouth found her nipple, her breast were large and firm. Her skin smelled like Jasmine and Lavender. Why did she have to smell like the gardens at the Manor? She moaned as his tongue licked the tip of her perfect pink nipple. He made his way between her thighs and he buried his face in her mound. She tasted so good and by the way she was moaning and her hips were moving she was getting close. He started licking her harder and started sucking her clit some. She moaned as her hips jerked forward. "Happy?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She sighed. He smiled he had made her say it on the ground. She helped him to remove his robes and pushed him back on the bed. She climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck while lightly sucking it. He moaned and closed his eyes as her mouth moved down his body. He felt her hair on his cock and then her tongue licked his tip. His hips jerked as his eyes shot open. She looked up and smiled at him and took the whole thing in her mouth. He couldn't thik as her mouth worked on him. It felt so good, he didn't want it to end but he had to feel her on him.

He pulled her up and she straddled him. They didn't have to say a word to understand what the other wanted. He was used to having to tell the girl what he wanted. She just knew. She lowered herself on him, she was so tight and hot. He was afraid he was going to lose it right then but she didn't move giving him a moment. He looked in her eyes as she smiled at him. As if she read his mind she started moving. "Harder." He commanded her as she was riding him. She did as he told her and within a few minutes he couldn't hold out. She was screaming his name as his hip jerked up one last time. She smiled at him, her hair was a mess and she was covered in sweat. His hair was stuck to his face from his sweat. She rolled off of him and curled into his arms.

"You were wonderful." As he buried his head in her hair. Even as much sweat was in her hair she still smelled so good.

"Cherry trees? My hair reminds you of cherry trees from your garden." Anna looked at him and laughed. Damn, why couldn't he keep her out? "I love the smell of cherry blossoms. I love spring when it looks like it's snowing flower petals."

He rolled on top of her. "I love the way you smell."

Anna giggled and wiggled under him. "Is that all you like about me?"

"No." He growled as he started biting her neck.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Severus was being pulled out of the party by her. He was stunned by her dress, it made her skin glow and he understood who ever put her in it was telling him her house wasn't his.

"Come on its clear tonight. We can see the stars" She grabbed his hand as they made their way to the Astronomy tower.

"It's cold up here." He glared at her. Why did he let Anna talk him into this? Because he liked the girl and he wouldn't have found the nerve without Anna.

"Severus, do you do anything but complain?" She looked at him. He was taken back, nobody but Anna talked to him that way.

"I um." He pushed his hair back.

"Severus, I don't expect anything from you but friendship." She was close to him. Damn her why did she had to smell like musty old book, vanilla and ink. He had to be the only person in the world who was turned on by the smell of a library.

"I can be your friend Hermione, for a while." His heart was beating faster, he had to get the image of their lips together out of his mind.

"You are taking the Dark Mark soon, aren't you?" She came even closer.

His heart was pounding so loud he was sure she could hear it. "Yes, why? Who told you?"

"Nobody I guessed." She looked into his eyes. He stepped closer to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and his lips. "Severus." She looked at him. She forgot how tall he was then she was. He bent down and kissed her. It felt like her heart was going to explode. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She never wanted to leave this moment.

Harry and Abigail walked back to the common room after the party ended around 3am.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked him.

"Yeah I did." He smiled at her. She was a lot of fun and had a wicked sense of humor.

"You have a girlfriend at your old school, don't you?" She smiled at him as she sat down in front of the fire.

It took him off guard. "I have a girl I like."

"Tell me about her." They sat down and he told her everything about Cho. "Is there somebody else you like? I see you like her but you are missing someone else." He looked at her, his mind wondered to Ginny. He told her about Ginny and about his friendship with Ron. "She is the one for you." Abigail looked at him.

"How do you know?" Harry never even told Hermione about his feelings about Ginny.

"Your eyes light up like James when he talks about Lily." She smiled. "Harry, you should write to her and confess your undying love for her. I would love a letter like that." Her mind drifted.

"You will one day." Harry smiled at her.

"Oh I hope." She got up and moved her dress. "I'm going home tomorrow, I will see you after Christmas. Happy Christmas Harry." She kissed his cheek and headed to bed. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Ginny. He would give it to her one day.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lucius have you seen Anna?" Cissy came into the common room with her trunks the next morning, it was around 6am. They had to be at the port key by 7:30.

"No not since last night." Lucius looked up from his book. "Why?"

"She never came to bed last night. Go check and see if she had a nightmare and ended up sleeping in Severus bed again."

Lucius shook his head. "I was going to ask him if he just wanted to come home with us or stay here till his birthday and she isn't in his bed, neither is he."

"Do you think she is in Draco's bed?" She was adjusting her cloak and looking into a mirror. "Go check."

Lucius slammed his book. "Cissa I care for you but I will not go check on my ex-girlfriend to see if she is sleeping or had sex with her new boyfriend."

"You will go check on your wife's best friend and yours and make sure nothing happened to her."

Draco walked down into the common room holding Anna's hand. They were both still half asleep. "You guys heading out?" Anna smiled and hugged Cissy.

"Where have you been?" Lucius glared at Anna.

"I was with Draco. Where have you been?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Cissa was worried." He looked down at his feet some.

"Do you know where Severus is?" Cissy looked at her. Anna was sitting on the coach with Draco.

"Oh he spent the night with that Gryffindor girl." Draco shot a look at her. They had left before He and Anna did. How did she know where he was?

"Draco, don't over think it mate. I'm sure she has a tracking spell on him." Lucius saw the look on his face. "When you see him ask him when he wants to come over, his birthday or before." Anna nodded. They headed to the port key.

"You want to come with me?" She grabbed a book from the floor and looked at it.

"Where are you going?" He was looking at a book about poisons.

"Lucius talked Severus into taking the dark mark before summer. I wanted him to wait, Lucius talked him into doing it now. I seemed to be over ruled." She curled her lip and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I can come with you." Draco watched her. He enjoyed just sitting with her. When he was growing up his mom had told him true loves was able to sit near someone and never talk but know what the other is thinking.

"Are you going to get a dark mark?" She looked surprise at his question.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I mean I guess I should, I will be 17 next year." She bit her lip. "How do you feel about him?"

Draco had been raise to fear him and want to be near him but he had never thought how he felt about it. "I mean he is powerful and I was raised to believe in blood supremacy but I don't know. In my old school, not the one I just left, I was upstaged by a Mudblood. So I mean they can't be so bad or stupid. I don't know it's confusing at times." She looked at him and went back to her book. "How do you feel about him?" He looked at her. He wouldn't be to upset having to stay here if the time tuner couldn't be fixed. He felt closer to her then he had anybody back in his time.

"I hear he is mesmerizing, I don't believe in blood supremacy and I'm not sure having power over others is a good idea. I don't know, I have been told I should but Severus tells me I should stay far away from it all. He even offered to when I graduate move me as far away from England as he can get me." She laughed at that idea. Draco liked that idea, when they graduate they could move to America or maybe even a small island somewhere. But he wasn't going to graduate with her, his face fell some when the time tuner came into the mind. He didn't belong here or with her. Anna was still talking, he only caught the last part. "I guess we will see when the time comes."

Severus walked in as Draco and Anna were talking. He had a great night with Hermione. They talked and kissed and talk and kissed some more. He told her about not wanting to take the Dark Mark, about loving Lily and being worried about Anna. She had told him about being picked on in school, her parents and her friends from her other school. He liked her, she understood him and put nothing on him. "What are you two talking about?" He noticed she was wearing one of Draco's shirts. He wasn't the only one who had an interesting night by the looks of things. Draco shot Anna a look but he knew he was to late when she opened her mouth.

"If we like the Dark Lord or not." Anna never lifted her head from her book.

Severus nodded and sat in the chair across from her. "And?"

"Draco was raised to want to follow him and I don't know. You say I shouldn't." Severus laughed. It was very Anna.

"How about you?" Draco had to ask.

"I don't know but it is what I am going to do." The three of them sat reading that snowy morning.

Harry was sitting in front of the fire when he saw Hermione coming in around 6 am. "You were out all night. Trying to gain extra points when he starts teaching."

She threw a couch pillow at him and smiled.

"Hey I'm just saying while he was call you an insufferable little know it all he could have been fantasying about your panties."

"That is disturbing." She tackled him and started tickling him. She had him pinned to the floor.

"I give, I give." Harry couldn't breathe.

"Good." Hermione pushed her hair out of her face. "Now get up."

"Is that what you said to him last night?" He looked her in the eyes grinning.

"Harry." She started tickling him again.

"Wait, wait, wait." He wasn't breathing again from laughing.

"What." She looked at him. "Are you going to apologize?" She put her hands on her hips.

He smiled at her. "Did you scream yes Professor yes. Did he scream ten points to Gryffindor?"

She couldn't stop laughing as she rolled of him. They laid in front of the fire.

"Did you have fun?" He looked at her.

"Yeah." She smiled at the ceiling. "Did you?"

"Abigail is so much fun. She just doesn't take life seriously. It's nice having that break from our life back, you know." Harry turned on his side "So, was he good? I mean I never asked but I thought you would have."

"Harry." She turned on to her side. "I have never and as of last night I still hadn't. We talked, a lot. I understand him better. And we did kiss." Harry grinned. "This isn't what I thought this was going to be."

Harry turn to look at her. "I know I mean my dad is great and my mom is smart but it wasn't as black and white as Sirius made it out to be."

Hermione nodded. "I think Draco is falling in love with Anna." Hermione saw the look in his eye.

"Great, Uncle Draco here we come." They started laughing. "I have been watching her, Hermione." Harry was catching her breath. "I like her, she is like dad, Snape and Luna all rolled up in one person. But she can be deadly. She hexed a seventh year, she pulled out her wand and sent that girl from Ravenclaw flying. I don't know what the seventh year did but man it was bloody good spell."

"I know. When we practice she can do things with her magic I have only seen Dumbledore do. Severus is scared You-Know-Who will use her for her magic."

"I can see him using her, hell I can see all of them using her. That's how she got rid of the other seekers to win." Harry looked at her. "During the last game why hasn't she gone after me?"

"I don't know, maybe she won't hurt my twin brother." Hermione rolled back on her back. "Have you thought what would happen if we can't get back?"

"I miss Ron and I really miss Ginny." Harry laid back as Hermione gave him a knowing smile. "But we could make a life here. Draco would marry Anna becoming my uncle when I am born. Severus will become his godfather when he is born making you his godmother. And I can become my own godfather." Harry and Hermione laughed. "We have to see Dumbledore today."

Hermione closed her eyes some and drifted to sleep. Her dreams were about Severus, dark marks and Anna falling off a broom into a mist.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am really glad so many of you like it. I'm not giving up the ending so if you want to see if its happy you have to wait. ;)**

James, Sirius, Regulus, Peter, Remus and Lily had all left that morning and Draco was relieved to see Regulus go. He was just strange. He hardly talk to anybody but one on one with Anna. Draco knew of his obsession with the Dark Lord. He heard him tell Anna more than once he would be taking it on his sixteenth birthday. He had heard Regulus trying to talk Anna into taking it with him. He always tried to make sure he moved Anna from those talks. He was starting to understand Severus. She was innocent and she should never be subjected to the horrors of being a Death Eater.

It was snowing when they got to Hogsmeade. Draco patted the bag of gold in his pocket. He checked the spell on it and it had on it a refilling spell, like the drinks from the party. He figured Dumbledore was using his own gold or the school gold. He was going to spoil Anna today. Hogsmeade looked much like it did in the future a few less stores but still the same feel. Draco had pulled Hermione aside before they left, he thought it would take a lot to get her to go off with Severus but all he had to do was say Severus was coming. She left Draco before he could finish and stood by Severus. He wanted to spend the day alone with Anna, no Lucius, no Regulus, no Cissy and no Severus. He had no idea what hold she had on him but he had till the end of the school year to enjoy it.

Severus joined Harry and Hermione walking to Hogsmeade. "You look like James." Severus glared at Harry.

"I get that a lot, I don't see it." Severus was staring at his eyes. Harry advert the glare but he knew Severus had seen it. Severus head shot a look at Hermione.

"Hey Harry, Hermione." Millicent had stayed at school also, she looked at Severus. "You guys want to get something to drink." She was still glaring at Severus.

"I do, come on show me where to get a good butterbear." She giggled as she took his hand and they walked ahead of Severus and Hermione.

"That girl giggles sound like a shrieking cat." He sneered.

"You seem in a good mood today." He looked at Hermione. "It wasn't a great insult." She smiled at him.

"I am tired today." He ginned at her.

"Did someone keep you up last night?" She smirked at him.

"Yes but all we did was talk." She smacked him as she placed her arm in his.

Harry and Millicent were head of them. "So Hermione and Snape, huh?"

"Yeah, I can't do anything about it." Harry was finding it funny. He knew Hermione had a crush on her potion teacher since her third year.

Millicent giggled. "Well they look cute together." She turned and watched them. Harry looked over his shoulder, they did match each other. It was a long day at the village. Each student had a great time.

Draco bought Anna so many books, parchment and quills she had thought he had lost it. He was sitting outside Honeydukes waiting for her when his mind wondered to Pansy. He did this at the start of last year for her. She wanted clothes, cheap jewelry, and shoes. Things she could show off that her rich boyfriend bought her, she didn't like him but he was a Malfoy. Anna bought things that nobody would care he bought.

She came out carrying two big bags of candy. "For tonight." She winked.

"I want to go to one more shop but you wait here ok?" Draco had seen something he wanted to get her.

"Oh that's ok I have to go to a few more too. Here place the bags on the bench." She pulled out her wand and waved it. The bags shrunk and she was able to put them in her purse. She walked off towards the book store again.

He had seen in the window of one of the stores a locket. His mom had one just like it. It was a heart and on the heart two snakes intertwined, they fed off love from the giver to the receiver. When you are having a row, the snakes separate, when one of the pair die one of the snakes disappeared. And inside the locket you can add many pictures. He did worry for a moment he was buying his mom's but the thought passed quickly. He met her by the road leading back to the castle.

"Get what you want?" Draco was looking for a bag but she just nodded. "Good let's get back I'm going to take you riding."

She smiled and looked at him "Funny, I was going to let you ride tonight." She took off running. He chased her, he had never ran so much since meeting her. She loved speed. When he caught her they fell in the snow laughing.

"I don't think I have ever seen you laugh, Draco." Harry was standing behind them.

"Po." Draco stopped and looked at Harry. He had almost slipped, Harry had caught it but it didn't look like Anna did. "Granger, don't you have a giggling girl to deal with."

"Draco, be nice." She kissed his cheek. Draco helped her up. "Where is your sister?" She looked at Harry. He wondered if she looked more like his Grandmother or Grandfather.

"Oh she and Snape are still at book store." Harry was worried that both of them would live in a book store if the school would let them.

"Walk back with us?" She offered.

"Oh I'm waiting for Millicent." Harry looked back at the village. "Don't worry you will see me when Gryffindor crushes Slytherine after Christmas." Harry had to poke her, it was fun watching her get mad.

"Granger, you are not that talented or lucky." She sneered and walked off with Draco.

Christmas day came finally and if Draco thought Severus was moody normally he was in for a shock. Severus sat in front of the tree looking as if he was being tortured with crucio cruses. He was growled at Anna when she sat on his lap with mistletoe. "You know I don't like Christmas." He sneered at her as she kissed him.

"Really I had no idea, I know how much you enjoy the rest of the year." Anna smiled as she handed him his gift. "From me and Draco." He looked at it as if it would bite him. "Damn it Sev open your gift." He smirked at her as he opened it. It was a book on ancient potions. The book looked old.

"Ok, I will admit it was a good gift." Since she was still sitting in his lap he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I guess you think I should have you a gift also." He had her get off his lap and reached under the tree. "Here."

She opened it and squealed. "How did you get an autograph picture of Ludovic Bagman?" She threw herself on Severus and knocked him into the tree.

"Damn witch get off me. Draco get her off me." Draco was laughing to hard as Severus yelling. She got off of him and helped him back to sitting. "Draco here." Severus tossed Draco a gift.

Draco cocked his eye at Severus and opened the gift. "Hey this is great. I wanted to read this for so long. I heard it was really good. The True History of Merlin is supposed to be a classic."

"A classic? Draco it came out last month, I would hardly call it a classic." Anna laughed some. Severus looked at him, Draco could see the wheels turning.

"Draco, here." She handed him a box.

He opened and inside was a small dragon statue. "Cool." He looked at her, he had no idea what to say. It was a strange gift.

"Draco, give it time." Anna looked at Severus. "You have never seen one of these before? They are huge in London. I was lucky to find it."

Draco looked at the dragon and it changed to Peruvian Vipertooth and was breathing fire.

"Hey Sev look he got a Vipertooth." Anna was looking at it. Severus gave him a nod.

"Wow, how did it do that?" Draco was watching this statue moving in his hand.

"It's a spell, the dragon takes on the personality of the owner. It you put it on a self it will stay a Vipertooth but stop moving. When you and only you hold it, it becomes alive. I still can't get over you hadn't seen it. Diagon Alley sold out of them this summer." He leaned over and kissed her on the lip, he loved her taste. She moved closer and let her tongue dart into his mouth.

"Please, kill me." Severus moaned. Anna blushed as Draco broke the kiss. "Hey Anna, Regulus owl sent this last night."

She opened the box and inside was a 5 carrot green emerald necklace. It was covered in diamonds and smaller green emeralds. Anna sighed as she held it out of the box. "He said his mom was buying me jewelry for Christmas. It's pretty." She looked at Severus.

He shook his head at her. "Hey don't ask me."

"Anna, why is Regulus sending you extremely expensive jewelry?" Draco looked at her.

"I guess I should have told you sooner." Anna was biting her lip looking at the necklace as she put it back in the box. "Regulus is different and that doesn't bother me. When Sirius was doing his duty to his family it wasn't an issue but now it's up to Reg to carry on the Black line. Reg has a huge issue. He has to marry someone who will understand his difference."

"Huh?" Draco was confused.

"Regulus is gay." Severus sighed as he stood up. "He wants to marry Anna, she is a pureblood, powerful and can give him an heir. Anna on the other hand isn't jumping at being a Black, I think she would rather be a Rosiner." Severus winked and walked out of the room.

Anna was blushing as Draco pulled out a small box. "I guess this looks shabby now." He handed it to her.

She opened it and started crying. "Draco, I will never take it off." She held it in her hand. The two snakes were wrapped around each other tightly. She leaned into him and kissed him. He pulled her closer and leaned back. Anna was laying on top of him. "I think we would be more comfortable upstairs." She bit her lip. Damn, she was going to kill him but it was going to be a great way to die. They ran upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Hermione were the first one downstairs. "I guess we aren't get Weasley sweaters this year." Hermione looked at the tree. Harry had to laugh, he had gotten so use to those sweater he was going to miss his this year. Hermione was going to somewhat miss those stupid sweaters.

"Should we wait for everybody?" Harry was eyeing his gift from James. He knew by the shape what it was and he wanted it now. He didn't care if he sounded like he was four.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "OK I can even guess what he sent you. I mean it's a broom. He didn't even try to hide that fact. Go on and open it." He jumped and grabbed it. Hermione sat on the couch. "You look like a five year old."

"Hey a Nimbus 1500, cool. Hey this is for you from Sirius." Harry threw the box at Hermione.

She looked at it, if it was chocolate she wasn't touching it. He could put a love potion in it. She opened the box carefully and inside was a small bottle of perfume. She opened and it smelled strong. It was a mixture of roses, tulip and something else she couldn't put her finger on. When she found the label it was called Hermione. He had a perfume made for her. She put a small amount on, that was all she needed.

Harry broke the silence. "Hey Lily and Remus sent us candy." She laughed at him.

"Here Harry." Hermione pulled out her gift to him.

He grabbed it and opened the wrapping paper. "Oh cool Hermione." She had got him a book on quidditch threw the ages. "Here."

She opened it to find three new spell books. "Hey thanks Harry." They were interrupted by a pecking at the window. Hermione opened as a raven flew in. She grabbed the letter from his beak and he flew a way.

"What is it?" Harry asked as she opened the letter.

She smiled some and tucked the letter in her pants pockets. "I'll be back, its Severus."

"I should have guessed who else would have a raven." He winked at her as she walked out to find Severus.

She found him in the library, he was pacing and talking to himself some. She heard her name a few times. "Severus you wanted to see me?" He stopped and just looked at her with a blank look. She had on small shorts and a tight tank top. Her body was stunning. He couldn't talk. She waited some. "You sent a raven to me remember."

"Oh course I remember you blasted witch." He snapped at her. He stopped and looked at her hurt look. "I'm sorry it's hard for me to do this. Ok, here." He pushed a wrapped gift in her hand.

She opened and grabbed him. "Oh Severus this is wonderful, Wandless Magic Practices. I love it." She threw herself on him.

He pushed her back and looked at her. "What are you wearing? It smells strange."

"Of Sirius sent me some perfume for Christmas, he had it made just for me." She watched his face turn from soft to as hard as ice.

"Hermione do know what's in that perfume? Rose and moss which means a confession of love, tulip which means perfect lover and white spider which mean elope with me." He looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She was trying to figure out how he knew that.

"The nose? It's huge and good at sniffing out smells." He pointed at his huge nose. She smiled at his joke, he really was funny.

"Damn him." She slammed her book down. He jumped and smirked at her. His smirk sent her heart speeding away.

"I would hate to be him when he gets back." She moved closer to him as he finished talked and put her hands on his face. She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Christmas was a huge party at the Gryffindor tower. Millicent loved a party and putting on a party. She had music, food and dancing that night. About eight from the house stayed so it was fun to get know those eight they weren't use to talking to. Millicent had games planned, games Hermione had never heard of. The one was done with potions. You keep putting ingredients in to try to make a love potion. When the first year boy names Brooks blew up his cauldron the game was over. Harry was good at clean up spells from living with Ron and the twins so long. Potion was all over the wall and everybody in the room before he cleaned it up. Hermione couldn't remember a time since she started at Hogwarts when she laughed so much. Harry started a game of chess with a seventh year with Millicent on his lap. He was happy, he wasn't hunted or hurting.

"Hey Hermione, dance with me." Nancy grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the room.

"Shouldn't we be dancing with boys?" Hermione asked as she was dragging her.

"Good luck pulling them out of their chess match." Nancy looked over Hermione had to laugh as they started bouncing up and down to the music.

"I like your name Nancy." Hermione screamed over the music.

"My dad is a muggle and he loves Nancy Sinatra." Nancy laughed as she spun Hermione around. "That blond boy in Slytherine?"

"Malfoy?" Hermione screamed.

"No I think its Rosiner." Nancy was doing something strange with her arms, it reminded Hermione of the chicken dance when she was a kids.

"Oh you mean Draco?" Hermione couldn't stop laughing at her arms.

"Yeah, is he really seeing Potter and if not maybe you could introduce us."

"He is seeing Potter and I heard they are very close." Hermione saw Nancy's face drop.

"Oh." At that point two other fifth year boys started dancing with them. She watched Nancy flirt with the one. He looked trapped.

It was close to eleven when the party wound down. Millicent was sitting on the couch between Harry and Hermione, the room was a mess. It had streamers, balloons, food, glasses and stuff everywhere. Millicent sighed and she put her head on Harry's shoulder. "It was fun."

"Oh yeah!" Harry put his arm around her. "Thank Merlin for house elves." He smirked at Hermione when he said it. Last year she had made his life hell with SPEW. Hermione glared at him. The three of them fell asleep in front of the fire. It had been a good Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

Four days after Christmas they met in Dumbledore's office. He wasn't there and they waited for him come in.

"Did you get a pass to go tonight?" Hermione leaned over to Draco.

"Yeah, I think he knows why." Draco looked around the room.

"How is Severus holding up?" Harry couldn't imagine having to face what Snape was choosing to face.

"I guess ok, he has been sullen. But its Snape when is he not sullen." Harry was laughing at Draco. He never realized how funny Draco could be when he wasn't being a stuck up ass.

"I wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let me." Hermione folded her arms.

"Are you stupid, Granger?" Draco shouted at her.

"Shut it ferret." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, I agree with Draco. Have you lost your mind? If You-Know-Who finds out you are, well you know. He will kill you."

"Hermione mudblood's don't just walk into to Death Eater meetings to hang out, they are there to be killed." Draco's eyes were as cold as ice looking at her. "You don't know what these people are capable of."

"I think I do. I have been fighting them for years." Hermione couldn't believe Harry was taking Draco's side.

"You have no idea, I have seen things Hermione. Not so much my father, he will never get his hands dirty but from other Death Eaters" Draco stood up and was pacing. "Hell, Potter has seen things." He broke off when Dumbledore walked into his office.

"Mr. Malfoy is right Ms. Granger. A dark mark ceremony is no place for a muggle born. Mr. Malfoy will be in no danger, neither will be Ms. Potter. Both are pureblood and am I correct in thinking that Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore looked over his crescent moon glasses. Draco nodded as he looked stunned at the old man. He knew they would be but still he had asked him to make sure Hermione knew Draco knew. "I won't keep you all long I was just making sure any confusion on Draco's night. He will be able to leave the school in the company of Ms. Potter and is required to return back with Ms. Potter to the castle tomorrow morning. He has a high risk of being caught or worse exposed and that would leave you and Harry valuable. I have asked someone to meet us here to place a certain spell on Mr. Malfoy. Do we all understand?"

The all nodded their heads. Hermione jumped when they heard a knock on the doors. "Ah, Ms. Potter come in my dear. Ms. Granger thank you for coming." Dumbledore stood up and pointed to a chair. Hermione looked at Harry who was giving her his I know what's going on and go look. She nodded at Anna as she left. As Hermione closed the door Dumbledore rose. "I will leave Draco to explain what is needed of you Ms. Potter." He left the room.

"Anna, I need you to trust me. Do you?" Draco grabbed both her hands. She looked at him and sighed.

"I trust you Draco." She finally talked.

"I'm going to ask you to do something for me and you can't ask any questions." She nodded at him. "I need you to tell me the tracking spell you have on Severus."

"I made the spell myself two years ago." Anna looked at Harry. "Why is he here?" She pointed at Harry.

"Anna no questions, you have to trust me." Draco kissed her cheek.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. "I place the spell on him and the coin tells me where he is and who he is with when I say the spell."

"Can you tell Harry the spell and put it on me for tonight." He saw she was questioning a lot of what he was saying. Her mind was racing.

"I guess." She eyed Harry. "Draco what's going on?"

"I promise to tell you one day but not right now." Draco grabbed her closer and held her. "Anna, I wouldn't ask you to do this if it was important."

She nodded and pulled out a new coin and handed it to Harry. She looked up at Draco and ran her hand over his face. He felt a twinge in his stomach. "Harry when you want to know where Draco is just whisper Ostende te. The coin will tell you where he is and who he is with. When he is in trouble the coin with turn hot and look red. You can apparate to the spot, the coin can take you there." She turned to Draco. "I don't know why you need that but when we get back tonight or tomorrow I will remove it." He kissed her, his tongue twisting around her tongue. When the broke apart. "Don't tell Severus, I don't want to hear him moan and complain about it." Harry laughed at the thought of even she was in her own way scared of Snape's moods.

Draco and Severus were waiting for Anna in the common room, it wasn't ties and tail but Lucius had made it formal event, much to Severus dismay. "Blasted witch, come on." Severus screamed up the stairs. "Why does it take her so long to get dress? She has always had this issue." He was pacing and talking to himself. Draco figure he forgot he was in the room.

"I'm coming, I'm trying to get this boot on." She came down the stairs holding her skirt and petticoat up and she was walking on one boot. She plopped down in the chair and started putting the other boot on. Draco saw why she was having issue. Her new black boots were ankle high with buttons up them.

"Oh blasted, I will never get a dark mark. You have issue with keeping your shirt button." Severus started pacing again. She finished with the last button and stood up and shook her skirt. "I guess you look nice." Severus smirked at her.

"You look great." Draco smiled. She had a full black skirt that went down to her feet, she had at least six layers of petticoats that helped the skirt stand out some. She had a tight large, black belt and a long sleeve white button up shirt. She had her silver heart necklace on the outside of her shirt. Her hair was pulled off her face and she had her silver snake earrings in.

"Thanks, I wanted something nice but not looking like I am in morning." She glared at Severus as he put his arm around her.

They made it to the Manor, Draco was shocked how different it looked. It was cold looking when he was a child but this made his childhood home look like the Weasleys. Everything was white and cold. Cissa came running up to them, Draco could hear her heals on the stone floor. She had on a black lace dress. "Severus, He is here and waiting." She grabbed his arm. "Come on Anna and Draco, why are you running late?"

"Anna had too many buttons." Severus sneered.

Cissy turned and laughed as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her near her. "How have you been?" She whispered to her friend.

Anna turned and smiled at Draco. "I will tell you everything when you get back." Cissy pulled her closer. The ball room was full of people. Lucius was standing near an older man. Draco knew his grandfather anywhere, Abraxas Malfoy. He was tall and blond looked much like his father. When Draco was small he remembered Abraxas could make the house shake when stormed around. He terrified him as a child.

"I found Severus." Cissy called out. He watched as Abraxas glared at her. "Oh and I found Anna and Draco." Anna grabbed Draco's hand.

Abraxas turned and dropped his drink. "Oh Merlin, Septimus Malfoy." He walked over to Draco. Draco was shaking, Anna looked up at him. "You look like Septimus Malfoy, your name boy."

Draco took a breath and steadied his voice. "My name is Draco Rosiner, sir."

"Who is your father, I can bet he isn't a Rosiner." He was still looking at him. Anna was keeping Draco from falling on the floor. He looked at her and knew she was keeping him steady without asking why, she just smiled at him.

"Dad." Lucius came up behind. "I am sure Mr. Rosiner has no idea what you are talking about. I would like to introduce you to Anna Potter."

"Ah, the whore who wanted your money and who you were ready to throw everything away for." Abraxas turned to face a red faced Anna.

"I can assure you Mr. Malfoy I am no whore and could care less about Lucius money or yours." She was speaking threw her teeth. Cissy had her hand on Anna's arm, Draco had his hand around her waist. Draco looked at Lucius who was red and ready to hex his father.

"Come on baby." Draco whispered in her ear as he led her away from a stunned Abraxas. Severus followed them, Lucius and Cissy stormed off away from Abraxas to talk to more guest.

Draco saw Him across the room, he had an unhuman look about him. Draco thought that look was due to being reborn but it wasn't. He glided up to Severus, Anna and Draco. "Severus, are you ready my boy." Severus nodded. "Who is this child?" Draco saw Severus jump some as the Dark Lord grabbed Anna's hand and kissed it.

"My name is Anna Potter, sir." Anna curtsied some, he smiled at her.

"Severus needs some time to prepare, I wish for you to spend that time with me. Come do you know Bella?" He still had her hand.

"Yes sir, I am friends with Cissy." Anna looked at Severus.

"She will love you, my pet." He grabbed her arm and led her to a group of people in the middle of the room. She looked back at Draco, her eyes were pleading for him to help her.

"So it begins." Severus sighed and looked at Draco.

Regulus was in the group near Bella that the Dark Lord took her to. Draco didn't know if he should rescue her and risk the Dark Lord remembering him in his time or let her be on her own. It wasn't till he saw Regulus standing by her with his arm around her he decided damn timeline he was at least going to be near to get her away from Regulus.

"Go to her, please." Severus saw the look on Draco's face. Draco made his way to the group. He heard Regulus talking to Lestrange his soon to be uncle. "I'm thinking if the witch agrees, a spring wedding before seventh year." Anna was glaring at him, he could tell she was faking a smile.

"Anna, would you like a drink." She jumped at his voice and turned to him giving him the biggest smile she had.

"Oh Draco, I wondered where you went. Draco I would like to introduce you to Bellatrix Black, her fiancée Rodolphus Lestrange, you know Reg and that is Rodolphus brother Rabastan. This is Draco Rosiner my Lord." Anna looked at the Dark Lord you gave her a small smile and nodded his head s he turned to talk to Bella some more. "Reg, I would love to talk more but I am being rude to my date." She moved out of his arm.

"My child, where are you going?" Voldemort turned to her.

"My Lord, I did come with Mr. Rosiner and I would hate to be a bad date."

"Have him join us, our Lord wants you to stay." Bellatrix replied. Draco had to admit his aunt was stunning before losing it in Azkaban, her voice was smooth. When she came out of Azkaban her voice crackled like an old hag. "Mr. Rosiner, you may join us while we wait for everything to be ready for Severus. Where is he?" She was looking and around and saw him in the corner. "Severus get over here." She called out for him. Severus made his way over to him.

"Severus where have you been hiding this witch?" Voldemort brought Severus closer to talk to him. Draco and Anna were talking to Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "I can feel her magic, she is powerful. You can almost see the power coming off of her. Why hasn't she been brought to me before now? Is she a pure blood?"

"My Lord, she is barley sixteen. I never thought to bring her and for that I ask your forgiveness." Severus bowed. "And your other question she is a pureblood, the Potters are considered blood traitors but they are pure."

Severus watched as he could see something behind the Dark Lord's eyes working. "Is this the girl that Abraxas had issue with?" Severus nodded. "Stupid old fool, we must marry her well." Voldemort was watching her as she was standing close to Draco. "Yes, she must be married to someone with power." Severus nodded, he wasn't thrilled but he nodded. "Now, Severus, it is time. Are you ready?" Severus kneeled in front of him as the room started standing around him watching. "This will hurt forever." Severus felt the pain as he heard Anna in his head. Breathe, Sev just breathe.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus and Hermione were in the library after his birthday. Hermione's voice cracked as she broke the silence. "How did it go last night?"

He looked at her and have her a half grin. "It was fine." He went back to his book." He chuckled behind it.

"What's funny?" She couldn't imagine that night was a laugh.

"Nothing, I was thinking of the look on Draco's face when the Dark Lord kept dancing with Anna all night."

"He can dance?" She was stunned.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. Anyway, he seemed quite taken with our little Anna." She could tell he wasn't happy.

"How was getting the mark?"

He sighed and looked at her. "You really don't want to know. Do you want to see it?" Hermione gulped and slowly nodded. He rolled up his sleeves and the red mark was on his pale skin. She moved to the seat next to his and rubbed her fingers on it.

"Does it hurt?" He nodded. "Does it hurt me touching it?" He nodded some as she started removing her hand as he grabbed it.

"But it does feel good at the same time. I was scared you would be sickened by it and wouldn't want to touch it or me again." He smiled at her, it wasn't a smirk or a sneer it was a genuine smile. It made her heart melt.

"Severus, why did you do it?" She looked into his eyes.

"Because." Hermione nodded at this point that was all she would get. She leaned near him and kissed his lip slowly. He placed his hands on her hip and brought her closer. The sound of the chair scrapping the floor brought them back to reality. "Severus, I know a place we can be alone." He nodded as they picked up their books and walked out of the library together.

Harry and Millicent was playing wizard chess in the hall when Prof. McGonagall ran in. "Mr. Granger, where is Ms. Granger?"

"I don't know why Professor?" Harry looked concerned, Prof. McGonagall was flushed and her eyes were red.

"Abigail and her family has been murdered. A dark mark was spotted above her house Christmas Day." She had her hand on her chest. Millicent started crying, Harry was shocked. "Please inform Ms. Granger when you see her. I have to write to the other students in Gryffindor."

She was leaving when Harry stood up. "Professor when did it happen?"

"Five days ago Mr. Granger." Harry knew of only three places that Hermione would be and all three of them would have that murder in them. Harry was running up the stairs when he ran into Anna.

"Granger where is the fire." Anna pulled Harry off the floor.

"You know where he is, Hermione says you always somehow know where Severus is." He was holding her tight shaking her. She jerked herself free.

"Why should I tell you?" She sneered. A part of Draco felt like saying to Potter that's my girl.

"Severus Snape is a murder and I need to find Hermione before he finds out." Harry looked at Draco, Draco had a deer in the highlight look.

"Finds out what?" Anna looked at him.

"Never mind, where is he?" Harry was trying to remember of another place Hermione talked about. He had been to the three she liked to hang out with him already.

"Granger I don't know what you have been told but Severus would never harm Hermione." She looked at Draco who shrugged at her. Draco was staying out of whatever mess this was going to be. A Slytherine knows when to fight and when to know nothing.

"Abigail Williams and her family have been murdered. Hermione knew he was getting a dark mark a last night." Harry was fighting back the tears.

"Who?" Draco looked at Harry.

"You wouldn't know her, she was a muggle. You know beneath your kind." He was so mad right now. His war was coming here, he was letting himself become friends with Draco. He had to remember Draco was the enemy.

"How dare you!" She smacked Harry across his face. "You think because we are Slytherine we wouldn't care. I knew Abigail, she was smart and funny. She had a way of knowing stuff before you even told her." Anna was crying. "I can tell you this Harry, Severus didn't do this."

Hermione and Severus were coming down the stairs when they saw Anna crying with Draco holding her and Harry still holding his cheek where she hit him. "What is going on?" Hermione looked at them.

"Hermione get away from him. He is a murder." Harry was screaming.

"Harry what are you talking about?" She looked at Severus who stared back at her. "Harry we know how the dark mark is made. Why is this an issue now?"

"Hermione he killed Abigail and her family." Harry was trying to grab Hermione's hand. Anna's her eyes shot red as Draco put his arms around her.

"Severus, is this true?" Severus looked stunned.

"Hermione I told you everything of last night, you know what happened." He looked at her like he did when she screwed up in class.

"When did this happen?" Anna turned to Harry.

"McGonagall said five days ago." Harry was trying to see through his anger and tears.

Draco moved Anna off him. "Harry five days ago was Christmas. Severus was here all day with me and Anna and then with Hermione and with you. How could he kill Abigail's family?"

"He is a death eater, he is part of the group that killed her family. Your whole house is." Anna glared at him. Before Harry could say another word he felt a sharp pain, he went flying down the stairs. He looked up at Anna who was smirking at him with her hands on her hips.

Hermione ran to Harry and helped him up. "Let's go rest." She whispered to him. "Severus we will talk later." Severus glared at her and stormed past her. Hermione and Harry walked past Anna and Draco.

"Hey Granger, be careful, be very careful who you point fingers at." Anna glared at both of them and ran after Severus followed by Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

**I just wanted to thank you all for reading along and liking my story. I might put another chapter up this week but if not, Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers. **

Hermione helped Harry into the common room. "You are thick aren't you?" She looked at him.

"Hermione." Harry was still in pain from whatever hex she put on him.

"Don't Hermione me. You know how protective Anna is with Severus and you know what she can do." Hermione had her hands on her hips. 'You are accusing Severus of something we know he didn't do."

"Abigail died. Hermione these are monsters." He was screaming at her.

She glared at him. "You don't think I have been your friend for five years that I don't know what these people are capable of. But tell me this, watching them, getting to know them. None of this is what you thought it would be. It isn't as black and white as everybody said it was."

He looked at her, he hated it when she was right. "Fine it isn't what I thought it would be, my dad is great but he can be a bully. Severus is irritating but he is a lot like you." Harry looked at her.

"Harry, I'm not saying we have to be friends with death eaters but be careful. You are still the chosen one. I would prefer you not to die in the past." He started laughing at her. This whole mess was crazy. Soon the time turner would be fixed and they could go back home.

Weeks passed before Hermione saw Severus again. She had seen Anna and Draco in the library and she was studding with them but they were not talking much. Hermione could see Anna was tired and thin. Anna played it off as stress from school but Hermione knew it was more. It was two week before the end of January when she saw Severus again. She spotted him before the match between Slytherine and Gryffindor. He was sitting next to Draco and Cissy. It was storming that day and the match didn't start out great. Anna almost got knocked off her broom by James who had hit the bludger straight at her, she ducked but the bludger hit Remus instead knocking him off. Harry and Anna were going after the snitch when Harry's broom caught on fire from a lightning bolt. Two Slytherine team members during the hardest part of the rain couldn't see and ran into each other but in the end Slytherine had won the game.

Hermione waited for Harry as they made their way back to the castle when they spotted Anna and Draco. She was soaking wet and dripping in the main hall. Severus was arguing with her, Draco never moved off of her. Severus looked like the time he had caught Hermione stealing from his store rooms. They got as close as they could without being seen.

"I don't care Severus, no." She looked down, she looked tired.

"I understand, I don't want you to go but he has requested you. You can't say no." Severus was glaring at her.

"Really I think I just did." Anna laughed, which made Severus redder.

"Annie, Severus is right. No one tells Him no." Anna shot a look at Draco as he finished. "Ok I will just stand there and not talk." Anna smiled up at him and kissed his cheek as he moved a few feet away.

"Lucius is hosting a gathering on Valentine." Severus rolled his eyes at them. "He will be there."

"And?"

"Lucius was hoping you would come. Cissy is going."

"Prof. Dumbledore is letting her?"

Severus looked at her strangely. "Didn't she tell you?"

Anna sighed. "She is busy with Lucius, we aren't talking much. But back to Lucius, no. I am going to Prof Slughorn's party. What the rest of you do I don't care." She started to walk away.

"Annie are you eating?" Hermione watched as he grabbed her hand. He didn't grab it hard but as a friend who cares. Hermione had to admit, Severus did care about her.

"Some, I'm just tired." Anna was putting her arm around Draco.

"I would ask if you are sleeping but since I know you are hoping between my bed and Draco, I can say no to that. Annie?" Hermione watched as his face changed. It got softer and gentle, her heart skipped some.

She looked up at him. "I know, maybe we can talk tonight, ok?" Severus gave Draco a look and Anna and Draco walked away. She was leaning her head on his shoulder. It almost looked like he was carrying her a bit.

Hermione shrugged to Harry. "Severus wait up." Hermione yelled as she ran to keep up. He was a few steps up when she reached him.

"What do you want?" Severus stopped and leered at her. "Come to accuse me of more things I am not doing?"

"Severus, that's not fair. I never said you did anything and Harry, well, he had just found out a girl he cared about had been murdered. He was hurt and angry." Hermione stepped up one step and put her hand on his on the banister. It made her heart race to touch him. She looked into his eyes. They were so deep and she could see a spark behind them.

"Hermione." He was trying to get his heart to stop. Why when this witch was near or just barley touching him did he turn to a hormonal teenage girl. He went down a step.

"Yes, Sev." She closed the gap with the last step.

"Would you like to, I mean if you want to. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I understand, you know, if you wouldn't with me being who I am. What I am trying to say." He was with his free hand pushing his hair back.

"Severus shut it. By the time you ask I will be graduating. I would like to see you tonight. Maybe the Astronomy tower again if it's not bad tonight. If not maybe the library?" She stepped on the step he was standing on and kissed his cheek. He blushed a deep red. Hermione was shocked that he could be anything but pale.

"That sounds good." Dear Merlin his voiced just squeaked, damn her.

"See you tonight." She ran up the stairs. She had never been happier, those last week's not seeing him had been murder on her. She wasn't eating or sleeping and was snapping at anybody who got in her way.

"Hey Mione." Millicent was walking up next to her.

"Hey Millie." Hermione liked the girl, even though she had given her that stupid name.

"You made up with Snape, didn't you?" She winked at Hermione.

"How did you know?" Hermione just stared at her.

"You look happy and you haven't looked happy since Christmas. It has been a long three weeks you know." Millicent laughed.

Hermione laughed and put her arm around Millicent as they made their way back to the common room.

Harry was deep in thought as he made their way to the common room. Why wouldn't Anna be sleeping or eating? They had a weekly meeting tomorrow night with Dumbledore and Draco. He would ask Draco then.

The next night Dumbledore had canceled their meeting so asking Draco was out for Harry. He had spent most of his classes the next week watching her. She was paler then normal and her eyes were sunken in. Harry had almost thought she had become a death eater. The last week of January James and Harry were playing chess when James told Harry about his mother. They were old, even for wizards when they had them. James and Anna's father had passed last year and since then his mother hadn't been in the best of health. The healers at St. Mongo's wasn't giving her much time.

James sighed "I think it has hit Anna the hardest. Mom owled her weeks ago and told her not to bother to visit. I told her she needed to make sure she tells Anna goodbye, since dad didn't but she won't listen." James moved his piece.

"Is that why she is so pale?" Harry saw James nod some.

"It's like this I might not like the person she has become with her friends but she is my sister and she loves mom more than anybody." Harry could tell James did love her but they just couldn't get along.

"Harry what your parents are like?" James moved his piece.

"I don't know them well enough to tell you." Harry looked at his chess piece. It wasn't as if he was lying, he had just met them at the start of the term.

"Yeah most pure blood families are like that. Sirius parents were like that. It was hard on him." James looked at Harry. "If you ever need a place to go you are welcomed to my home. It isn't much but it's roomy and comfortable."

"Thanks, I'll let Hermione know." Harry moved his piece, he didn't want James to see some tears in his eyes.

"Sirius would like that. He is still trying with you sister and he is frustrated it isn't working. Are you going home this summer?" James piece broke the head off his.

"I don't know." Harry lost his place in the game.

"If you don't come home with me and Sirius. Remus and Peter are coming over and I think I have talked Lily into it." James winked at Harry. "Her sister is a bore and I promised to show her a good time." Harry was trying to think how they could change the subject. "Plus, if you guys come Sirius can spend some alone time with Hermione. He would love to get her away from the greasy bat of a book worm, Snape." James mad his last move. "Check mate." He leaned back and smirked at Harry. "So, why do you let your sister hang out with him?"

Harry didn't think when he opened his mouth. "Why did you let Anna date Lucius Malfoy for so long?"

James growled some. "Good point mate. But Snape." James shuddered.

"If it makes you feel better I told her not to during Christmas and got hexed." Harry laughed.

"Hermione or Snape?" James looked at Harry.

"Nope, Anna." Harry had to laugh, it took two days to feel better after that.

"Bloody Merlin she has a thing about protecting him, that's for sure. I think it strange she knows where he is all the time." Harry nodded. "Sirius is going to ask Hermione out to the Valentine party, maybe you could put a good word in for him." James winked.

"I can try. She never listens but I can try." James had to laugh with Harry. Harry wasn't sure about this but he wasn't sure about Hermione dating their teacher or his godfather. This was all strange and fingers cross Dumbledore would have fixed the problem soon but the thought of going home made Harry's heart have a sinking feeling in it.

Hermione met Severus that night. After that hard of a storm that morning that night was clear and cold. The sat next to each other in the tower. She had her head on his shoulder as he had his arm around her. It was nice just to sit and be next to him. She would get a twinge when she thought about him teaching her and how much older he was in her time but she pushed those thoughts back.

"Severus, I overheard some of what you were talking about with Anna." Hermione looked up at him. "What did you mean she is hoping between your bed and Draco's?

Severus looked down at her and smirked. Damn his smirk, she didn't want it to but his made her knees week. "Draco and Anna are together and have been since Christmas. Hasn't the blessed saint Potter figured that out yet?"

"I think he has been busy with other things." She was not going to bring up Lily and ruin her night. "That's fine but your bed?"

"Oh I see, do you wish me to turn her out so you may share my bed?" Damn there was that smirk again. It made something twinge between her legs.

"Severus." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ok, since Anna's second year she has crawled into my bed when she can't sleep. Nothing has ever happened or will ever happen. Anna was and is to a point a lonely little girl." He put both arms around her. "Feel better?"

"I will admit I was mad when I thought something was going on." She had both her arms around him. He smelled like old books. She loved that smell.

"Just say the word and you can have her spot but I can't promise nothing will happen." Severus leaned down and shocked Hermione by kissed her. She had to be the one before to kiss him. She relaxed in his arms as he moved her onto her back. He laid on top of her and his mouth moved down her neck.

"Severus." He looked up at her and smiled. "I have never and I'm not sure."

"Hermione, its ok. I haven't ever either. I just want you and if you only feel comfortable doing this that's ok with me." Severus mouth returned back to her neck.

"Oh Sev." Her hand reached up into his hair, she was shocked to find it wasn't greasy. She pulled some and heard him moaned. He looked up at her growling at her, he saw her smile. It was a wicked smile, that smile turned him on more. They spent the rest of the night in the Astronomy Tower discovering each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**This will be the last Chapter I will post till Sunday. I am off for Thanksgiving and studying for my math final. I can't believe we are past 10,000 views and over 60 people following. I never imagined you guys would like it so much. See you after Thanksgiving.**

Draco had asked Anna flying a week before Slughorn's party. He was waiting outside for her in black pants and a dark blue shirt she had bought him at the last outing. Most of his life he wore green or black, but he had to admit the blue looked good on him. Even Hermione agreed when he ran into her and Severus on the way out. He was starting to enjoy Hermione and Harry's company, much to his own dismay. They would spend one night a week talking and joking in the classroom they had appeared in. Hermione was funny and smart, Harry had a wicked sense of humor. They had even told him how much they enjoyed talking to him. Nobody ever enjoyed talking to him. He was spoiled, self-centered and a complete ass. How was he going to handle this all when he got back and how was he going to ever find anybody like Anna. She looked stunning that night, to him anyway. He loved her green eyes. She still look his breath away when she would walk into a room. She had on black pants and her green t-shirt. It wasn't nothing he hadn't seen her in before but he loved the way she look.

"You ready? Where is your broom?" Draco looked at her.

"I thought I could fly with you." Her smile was bright.

"I would love that." He grabbed her hands and put them around him as the left the ground. He felt her mouth on his neck as he started going faster. he faster she wanted to go the harder she sucked on his neck and ear. He was breathing hard when they landed. "Damn Anna." He grabbed her and kissed her. It's when he picked her up did he notice how thin she was under those clothes. "Anna what's going on? You aren't eating and you curl into me during the night and cry yourself asleep but when I wake up your gone." She sat on the ground and started crying. Draco put his arms around her. "What's wrong baby?" He held her closer. She could barely breathe through her tears. He picked her up he carried into the castle, she was holding on to him as if he could save her from drowning. She was to thin, she felt like a feather in his arms. It was late so the common room was empty. He laid her down on the couch.

"My mom is dying and since some stupid hat said I was in a different house she wants nothing to do with me. I have no family and after next year I won't have Severus. I lost my best friend over Lucius and I am so tired of it all." Her tears came down harder. "Reg isn't talking to me since he said I insulted him during Severus ceremony. I know he will come around but I miss him, I miss Cissy and I miss Lucius. I'm tired of play quidditch and other then you I feel so alone."

"My poor baby." He started kissing her.

"Oh Draco." She moaned into his mouth.

"My baby." All he could say. He started removing her clothes and kissing her chest.

"Oh Draco, I think I love you." His head jerked up and without thinking looking her in the eyes.

"I know I love you too." As soon as the words came out he knew he was hooked and kicking himself for even saying it. Soon he would be going back to his time without her. How could he? How could he leave her alone in this world? Maybe he could talk to Dumbledore tomorrow, maybe she could come back with them.

Draco tried to see Dumbledore the next day but was informed he wouldn't be back for a week. He ran into Harry that was going to the same place Draco had ben. "He isn't in Potter." Draco stopped and looked at Harry.

"Why were you wanting to see him?" Harry's voice went below a whisper.

"I wanted to see if Anna could come back with us." Draco sighed.

"Wouldn't that mess up her timeline?" Harry was confused but all of this was confusing.

"But we know she isn't around during our time so maybe what happened was she came back with us and everybody thought she died." Draco was grasping for any answer.

"That's true, it would make sense and be better than believing she dies." Harry looked at him, it was going to hurt Draco if Dumbledore wouldn't let her go back with them.

"Harry, why are you here?" Draco had forgot Harry was heading to the same place.

"I was going to ask him if we could go back after summer was over but before classes started." Harry eyes were tearing up again. He jumped when Draco put his arm around him. "I just want to spend the summer with my parents."

"I do get the feeling neither of us are going to get what we want." Draco frowned some. Harry nodded as they walked toward breakfast.

Draco took Anna to Slughorn's Valentine party. He was thrilled she had not wanted to go to his father's. He couldn't face all of that again. Plus, the night Severus had received the dark mark the Dark Lord kept talking to her and dancing with her. Draco didn't want to share her but he was worried. The Dark Lord had given an order that she come to his party and nobody turned him down. She looked stunning that night is gray, it was a strange color for the holiday of love but it made those damn green eyes pop. She wore the necklace that Regulus had gave her. He had admit who ever bought it had great taste. It made the dress even better. She started eating after they talked a week ago and was filling out again. She still crawled into his bed every night. He was not going to complain he needed her near. She would leave before morning, just leaving behind the smell of her hair.

"Do I look ok?" She twirled around for him. The dress was short and flared out when she turned, she wore a red rose in her hair. She picked up her green shawl and wrapped it around her.

"You look stunning." Draco could hardly talk. He had spotted Regulus coming down the stairs behind her. "Doesn't she Reg?" Anna turned around and looked at him.

Reg sighed and smiled. "Our princess always looks beautiful." He hugged her.

"I hope you don't mind I asked Regulus to come with us." Draco smiled at her. As much as he wasn't thrilled with Regulus, Anna missed him and it hurt her that he wasn't around. Anna smiled and took both of their arms as they headed to the party.

Severus was going to Lucius party that night so when Sirius asked Hermione she had no reason to say no. She had to admit his prescience was cute. He sent her a note during dinner on a paper bird. She blushed some as she nodded back at him. Severus was glaring from the Slytherine table. Hermione watched as he slammed down his book and storm out.

Harry had thought about taking Nancy but Millicent and Hermione both warned him not to. Nancy was nice but she did love bragging about the boys she had. So he opted instead to take Millicent. Millicent had become a good friend since Abigail's death. She had helped Harry grieve and wanted nothing more than his friendship. She giggled quite a bit but he was starting to like the sound of her giggle. Lily had been thrilled Hermione wasn't going with Severus. She made Hermione by a new dress in dark red, it was short but Hermione loved the dark red lace for sleeves. Alice had on another pink dress and Lily picked out a dark pink dress. It was covered in ruffles, Hermione thought she looked stunning. Each girl wore a red rose in her hair to symbolize Abigail. She was missing from their lives. Hermione was the first to notice when they arrived that Anna had a rose in her hair also. She hadn't thought about Christmas but Harry had told her how she was friends with Abigail.

"You would think she would wear something happier then gray." Alice leaned in near the punch bowl to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"She came with two dates?" Lily turned to Hermione. "I guess its gets hard to choose which Death Eater to sleep with. So why not just sleep with them all." Lily slammed her glass down and went to find James.

Hermione smiled and nodded at Anna when Lily left. She knew the only one out of the two she was sleeping with was Draco and he wasn't one yet. She knew when they got back he would be one soon.

"Dance with me." Anna grabbed Draco's hand with a smile and led him in the middle of the room. No music was playing but he wasn't going to turn down a chance to hold her. They started slow dancing as the room watched. Prof. Slughorn was talking to another former student when he looked up and nodded as he flicked his wand and music started.

Regulus came up to them while they were dancing. "I'm leaving with Barty, I wanted to thank you for tonight." He kissed her cheek.

"I didn't do anything?" She looked at him.

"You came with me and you are letting me leave with my lover. So I will let you leave with yours." Regulus smiled at Draco and walked out of the room.

"I didn't invite him so he could keep thinking you're going to marry him." Draco was getting upset.

Anna laughed. "Draco, Regulus never gives up on what he wants. Don't worry about him. Come on." They slipped out of the room as they made their way back to the dorm room.

Hermione couldn't believe how a man with only two hands would be able to have them everywhere at once. He was sweet but dear Merlin his hands were everywhere at once. She finally wrangled free half way through the party and made her way out of the party. She was walking down the halls when she ran into Severus.

"Where is your date?" He growled at her as he grabbed her and held her.

"Why are you stalking the halls?" She tried to free herself from his grasp.

"I am looking for Anna." He sneered at her, she had seen him give Harry that look many times. She started laughing, she couldn't help it.

"Why are you laughing?" He let go of her and pushed her away some.

"I was thinking of an old teacher of mine. He often gave Harry the same look." She calmed down some. "Can't you find her the same way she finds you?" Hermione had to think for a moment Anna had a way of knowing why didn't he?

"I have no idea how that blasted girl knows." Severus sighed as his face softened some. "I came by the party to see you but I saw you and Sirius in the corner." He sighed and pushed his hair back. "I'm not looking for Anna." She noticed when he was nervous he ran his hand through his hair.

"You were looking for me." She smiled at him and moved closer to him.

"Yeah, Lucius party wasn't fun and He didn't come so I thought maybe you would like to dance or spend some time but I saw you and Sirius in the corner." He was looking down at her as she moved in front of him.

"Sirius has a lot of hands for one person and I wasn't having fun so I left." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Let's go look at the stars." She winked as he let her take him where she wanted.

Harry and Millicent were dancing when Sirius came up. "Hey have you seen your sister?" He was scanning the room.

"No, sorry I thought you two were in the corner." Harry yelled over the music.

"No she sent me to get us some drinks and she is gone." Harry laughed she had done that to Ron last year.

"Sorry mate that is her way of leaving gracefully." Sirius sighed and nodded at Harry. He found another girl to dance with soon after.

Harry and Millicent stayed till the party was over. Harry leaned in and kissed Millicent when they got back to the common room. He broke the kiss she smiled at him and giggled. "Harry I like you and the time we spend together but you are a great friend and I don't want to ruin it." Harry looked down some. "I mean you are cute and smart and I'm glad you think of my like that."

"Millie, I like you as a friend but I thought you wanted more." Millicent giggled and grabbed Harry and hugged him.

"You are a great friend." She hugged him.

"Yeah I am." Harry smirked at her, she smacked him and headed to bed. Harry sat down and wrote another not to Ginny, so far he had around 20 letters to her. He missed her so much.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

Draco woke up the next morning with Anna still in his bed. They were both naked and wrapped in each other arms. He sighed looking down at her. He was happy here, no family pressure, no Dark Lord, no stupid kids he grew up with and nobody had expectations on how he should be. Since he was small he was told he had to better then everybody, he had to be a better flyer, better at school, better than anybody even his own friends. He was a Malfoy in his old life but here he was himself. Luckily for him school work came natural for him and the only one who out did him was Granger. He could have better grades if he choose to live his life in the library like she did. Pansy, Dauphine and a few others dated him because he was a Malfoy. They like the name and money but in reality they didn't even like him. Hell, he didn't think they liked themselves much less anybody else. Draco bent down and kissed her head. She sighed and smiled as she slept. He wiggled free and threw some clothes on, he was going down to the common room to read till she woke up. The good part about Prof. Slughorn was the parties were always on Friday.

He made his way to the common room when he saw his father sitting in a chair looking at the fire.

"Lucius." He said as he nodded and sat down on one of the couches. He noticed his father had been drinking.

"You." Lucius slurred pointing at him. "Anna." Lucius tried to stand but fell back into his chair. "Damn you, you took her." He was screaming at Draco.

Draco had seen his father like this before when he was five. He had heard screaming between his mother and father as he snuck down the stairs. He watched as his mother stormed out of the study as he heard his father screaming at her to leave him. He remember walking into his father's study it was around August, Severus was there trying to calm him down. He couldn't remember what they were talking about but he remember hearing something about how could Severus let her go. How could he let them hurt her? Why didn't he try to stop it? He needed her. At the time for some reason Draco thought they were talking about his mom, it hit Draco in that moment he was talking about Anna.

He shot his head up as Lucius made it to his feet. "Rosiner, she was mine before yours. Don't ever forget it." Draco nodded and helped Lucius to bed. He was still mumbling about Anna, losing her and how uptight Cissy was. Lucius passed as soon as his head hit his pillow. Anna wasn't forgotten but her memory caused pain. It made him feel better but at the same time it hurt him to think something was going to happen to her.

When Draco came back down Severus was picking up the mess Lucius had left. Draco had no chuckle some, Severus would be doing this his whole life.

"Lucius in bed." Severus looked up as Draco nodded. "Good, last night was hard on him." Severus sat down in the chair Lucius was in.

"Why?" Draco sat down next to Severus.

"This was the first time Lucius ordered Anna to do something and she did not do it. Cissy got mad at him since he wouldn't dance with her. He was busy looking for Anna to come. She left before I did." Lucius rubbed his head. "I told him things were going to change but he wouldn't listen to anybody." Draco nodded, sounded like his father.

"Is Cissy ok?" Draco was concerned if his parents didn't get along he was not going to be born.

"She will be fine. I told you before she is a jealous person." Draco knew that, his mother and father would argue about him showing someone else attention at parties. He started wondering last year if that was their floor play. He shook his head thinking about his parents have sex.

"Anna ok?" Severus broke his thoughts.

"Yeah she slept through the night, she is still sleeping."

Severus let out a breath. "I checked my bed before cleaning up, she has been curling in after a nightmares around five in the morning." Draco looked at him. "Don't worry I told you before I don't have those feeling for her. She has been curled up in my bed since her second year." Severus laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"I, um, well, she comes in my bed before that and when I wake up she is gone."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, she is strange but at least she is sleeping. I said weeks ago she was bed hopping." Draco gave him a half smile and nodded.

"How did you know?" Draco wasn't happy about the idea of her not staying with him.

"She told me one morning." Severus leaned back.

"Where have you been?" Draco realized Severus was still wearing his robes from the night before.

"Um, after I left the party I found Mione and we talked." Severus coughed some.

"Right, mate. You talked. You two talk as much as I and Annie talk." Draco winked at Severus as he got up. "I'm going to lay down." He wanted to curl up Anna and pretend for a brief moment that after they graduated he would marry her and live happily ever after.

Hermione and Severus had a great night talking and kissing. She knew this had to stop but she felt close to him and in real life he wasn't that much older. Ok maybe a lot older and her teacher but now he was only a year older then she was and she was enjoying herself. Harry was up when she got in, she was surprised to find out he and Millicent had just got in.

"Writing to Ginny again?" Hermione kissed Harry's cheek as she sat down.

"I kissed Millicent tonight." Harry blurted out.

Hermione squealed and grabbed Harry. "Well what happened? Did she and you?"

"It was nice but I think we are going to stay friends." He looked down.

"I am sorry. Maybe you should try seeing Celestial Carrow. " Hermione offered.

"Which one is Celestial?" Harry had a hard time during his time telling most of the girl's apart that started school with him.

"The brown hair girl Harry. She is a year older but she thinks you're cute."

"Oh her yeah she seams nice and all. Millicent and I are going to stay friends and I like spending time with her." Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be involved.

"You know a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon." Hermione looked at him. "Maybe you could take Celestial out for a drink."

Harry nodded some. "So yeah, where have you been? You left Sirius hours ago."

She looked straight ahead. "I ran into Severus when I left and we talked."

"Why did you leave Sirius?" Harry knew when Sirius found out she dumped him for Severus the school was going to explode.

"Harry, he was all hands." Hermione shuddered. "Did he miss me?"

"Oh yeah." Harry looked at her as she cocked her eyes. "Till he started dancing with someone else and left with her." Hermione laughed and hugged Harry.

"Oh Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see us today."

"Why does he always do this after Slughorn's parties?" Hermione looked at him as he shrugged. 

"How was the party last night?" Dumbledore was handing over a bowl of chocolates.

"Fine Sir." Harry answered as the other two nodded.

"I talked to my friend and we will be ready to send you back the day after classes are done. Now when you go back you all will be a year older but you have to go back a few seconds after you left. I will be in the room waiting for you but since you are still in that time in fifth year you will have to stay in fifth year." Harry moaned. "Mr. Potter think of it this way you have already done most of the work" Hermione laughed.

"Sir, what about past memories. I am interacting with my mother and father and my classmates parents. Potter is doing the same." Draco looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had to admit the boy was sharp, he was sure even Ms. Granger hadn't thought about that. "I have been assured this has happened before and will happen again."

Harry looked confused. "Huh?"

"When you come to Hogwarts you will be in your fifth year Prof. McGonagall will give Hermione her time turner back, Draco will hit it and you will all show up here. When this happens and I will be sending you back again after the term is done."

"I see, so we aren't messing anything to bad?" Hermione looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure about that answer. It looks like you have already changed a time stream but I am not sure if it was already changed or if you changed it. That is why we don't mess with time travel." He looked sternly at all of them. They looked down under his gaze. "Now that you all know the plan you may head back to your houses. This will be the last time we meet until it gets closer."

"Professor I was wondering if we could wait till after the summer." Harry looked at him. Dumbledore was shaking his head.

"Can we take Anna back with us?" Draco blurted out.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I wish thing were different but alas it must be done this way." Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Sir, can we tell a few people about this? I mean I know Severus suspects some of it." Hermione didn't like the idea of leaving him alone.

"Ms. Granger are you wanting to tell a known Death Eater that not only are you not from this time but that you are a muggle born and Harry will be the chosen one?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses at her.

"I guess not sir." Hermione looked down.

"If that is all, I will leave you to your day." The nodded and headed out the door. "Oh I hope I don't have to tell each of you certain time streams cannot be changed. I hope you understand this." They turned to Dumbledore and nodded.

When they got to breakfast Sirius ran up to Hermione. "My dear are you all right?"

"Sorry about last night Sirius. I had a headache and I don't think you were having a good time." She sat down next James, Harry sat on the other side. Sirius looked hurt.

"I thought the rumors about you leaving me for Severus were stupid." He grinned. "I mean why would you want him if you have me?"

Hermione blushed some. Sirius caught it. "It's true!" He stormed. "You left me for him." His face was wrinkled in disgust.

"Sirius you are great but I like Severus. He is smart and can be funny." Hermione put her hand on his back.

"That's just gross." James shook his head. "Let me guess Anna set you two up?"

Hermione was not going to tell him about the Saturdays they spent together practicing their magic and how she did really set them up. "No, we just got close since we started studying."

"Losing your touch old man." Remus looked at Sirius. Hermione started laughing and Sirius grinned at her and started talking to Harry about the girl he left with last night.

"Hey Sirius, isn't that Regulus getting cozy with Anna?" Lily and Alice sat down across from them. The whole table turned and looked at Regulus and Anna talking and eating. She was laughing at something he had just said.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister? First its Malfoy, then Severus, then that Rosiner boy and then last night she went with both of them to the party." Sirius looked at James.

"I don't know man. I try and try but she doesn't listen." James watched as Severus walked in and kissed Anna on the cheek. She leaned into his chest as Regulus leaned in closer.

"What's wrong with her talking to Regulus?" Harry looked at James. Hermione was trying to stop him from asking but he had already asked it. She forgot since he still wasn't coming on Saturday's he didn't know what Regulus plan was.

Peter was the first one to talk. "He has an unhealthy obsession with her."

Lily started laughing. "Yeah, unlike you." Peter got up from the table and stormed off.

"What's wrong is James would like to think of his sister a pure virgin who would fall madly in love with some nice Gryffindor and settle and have lots of kids." Alice looked at James. He glared at her. "But the problem is she is different, talented and enjoys darker magic." Alice grabbed her books as Frank got up from the table.

James sighed as she stood up. "Your right, you are always so smart."

"I know it's a gift." Alice winked and ran after Frank.

Draco went back to the dorm to find Anna but she wasn't in his bed. When he came down Cissy was sitting reading. "Have you seen Anna?"

"Yeah she went to eat, Reg went with her." She hardly look up from her book.

"Thanks." He started walking out when Cissy stopped him.

"Hey I have a question." Cissy put her book down, her eyes were red.

"Sure. What?" Draco pushed his hair back.

"Does she still love Lucius?" She looked at him, her eyes were pleading with him.

"No, she will always be his friend but I don't think she ever really was deeply in love with him." Draco stood for a moment. "What is hurting her is that you are removing your friendship. Cissy she needs you. And I know it's not my place but she is lonely without you."

"Your right you know. I know and I plan on making it up to her. You two look good together." Cissy smiled up at him. "My mom says if two people can sit in a room and say nothing and know what the other one is thinking its love."

Draco laughed. "My mom said the same thing."

Cissy laughed, she didn't have the lines he was used to seeing. "It's that way for me and Lucius but sometimes I see in his eyes his mind is with her. I don't like those times."

"I can understand." Draco had seen that look many times from his father growing up. It would look like he was million miles away, Cissy would get so mad and go storming off. He always wondered what was going on, now he knew. But in the same since she would be talking about something when he was young and get so quiet. Sometimes tear would fall, she would push back whatever she was thinking and smile at him and continue talking.

"Hey you want some breakfast?" Draco smiled at her, to his surprise she nodded and they headed to breakfast.


	20. Chapter 20

Anna and James's mother passed a week after Valentine. James came up to her during lunch on a Sunday and dropped a note off in front of her. He said nothing to her as he turned around and left. Anna's hands were shaking when she opened it. Draco watched as her face changed and tears were coming down her face. She handed him the note as she whipped her face. Draco read the note, it cold and heartless.

_Anna,_

_Mom died last night. Got the owl this morning. Funeral in two day, you will be coming._

_James._

He was mad for her, he tried not to let a lot of what James did bother him since he was Harry's dad but this was wrong. Draco hugged Anna and left her with Cissy. He needed some air before he tracked James down and hexed him. Outside he found out wasn't the best place to be. James, Black, Wormtail, Lupin and Harry were sitting outside. Lily was sitting next to him holding him as he was crying softly. Draco wanted to turn around and walk back in but Harry had called him over. He had thought of just walking away but knowing Potter he would chase him. He took a breath and turned around.

"Draco, where are you going?" Harry asked him, he was hoping maybe Draco wanted to go flying. He needed to get away from everything for a while.

"Just for a walk." Draco voice was cold.

Sirius looked up at him. "Don't Slytherins ever smile?"

"We do but when our girlfriend gets handed a cold heartless note by her bastard of a brother, we don't smile." Draco leered. He learned how to hurt and cut with words by his father. Maybe his father had taught him something useful after all.

James was off the ground. "Listen here Rosiner, back off. You have no idea the snake you bed."

Draco laughed. "You have no idea what the snake she beds can do to you." He crocked his eyebrows. "You want to see, keep pushing me."

James pushed Draco back some. Harry jumped up and stood in front of James and Draco. Harry had seen enough of what Draco could do when he was angry and he knew James had a temper also.

"Enough, Draco is my friend. He loves Anna and if you only gave Anna a note that was wrong. You said you still love her, I bet she needs her brother right now." Harry glared at his father.

James glared at Harry. "Harry war is coming, you need to make sure you're on the right side." James and the group stormed off.

Draco looked at Harry. "I think I said that to you kind of our first year." Harry started laughing.

"What to go flying." Harry smiled.

"Let me go see if Anna does and sure." Draco took off into the castle.

Dumbledore let Draco and Severus take her to the funeral. Cissy helped her pick out a black dress, the neck line went down some but it was long, she had on black heels, a black witches hat with a veil and black gloves. She cried the day before but the day of the funeral she looked tired. They met James, Lily and Sirius at the floo in Dumbledore's office. James just glared at her as they left to the funeral. Draco held her hand the whole time they were standing outside. The funeral was packed full of people. None of them said two words to the three of them. Severus kept his hand on her back as they lowered James and Anna's mother into the ground. James and Lily stood by and talked to everybody.

"You ok?" Draco leaned in.

"It's over." She sighed. "This part of my life is over. Once she is in the ground James and I will no longer talk. That's ok, I wasn't the perfect child." He kissed the top of her head.

When it was over James came up to them. "You need to come home this summer, we need to divide up the estate." She just smiled and nodded to him. "Also we need to talk about your future."

"No we don't." She shook her head. "I know where my future will take me. And I am sorry but I have a feeling it will be the opposite of where yours takes you." She striated up some. "I have met him and he is everything Bella ever said he was. I am sorry you can't see he is the future of the wizarding world. I hope you and Lily will be happy. Good bye my James." She turned from James and she, Draco and Severus left.

When they got back to the castle Severus grabbed her. "What do you mean He is the future of the wizarding world?"

"Oh Severus, I'm just repeating what Reg says. I don't want to talk about how my choices effect the family for the millionth time. It shut him up, didn't it?" Anna turned to Draco. "I feel like some candy, a good book and your bed? We aren't expected back in classes till tomorrow." He nodded at her.

"Annie?" Severus looked at her as her and Draco was leaving the room.

"Yes Sev." She smiled back at him.

"You are impossible."

"I know." She winked at him. "Now go find Hermione."

When they were out of the room Draco turned to her. "I wasn't thinking we would be reading much." She blushed as he entered her mind. She saw his biggest fantasy about the library again.

"Oh Draco." She kissed his cheek. "But you have to catch me first." She took off.

Severus and Hermione was spending more time alone under a tree near the lake. They were supposed to be studding but they spent more time snogging. She loved his mouth and his body next to her. His mind was sharp and he had a wonderful dry sense of humor. But she was sure the Dark Lord knew when they were getting closer to having sex. They would be almost there and he would be called away.

She was getting frustrated. She told Harry one night how tired she was of it, it was met with laughter from her friend. "Oh Mione that is what happens when you want to give up your virginity to a Death Eater." She smacked him hard.

"Oh Merlin I heard that." James was walking down the stairs with Sirius and Remus following. Harry was wondering if there was ever a time that all three of them were together.

"Why are you smacking him?" Sirius sat next to her and started rubbing her back. Damn those hands again, was all Hermione could think. Hermione gave Harry a warning look but it didn't work.

"Hermione is getting sexual frustrated." Harry was laughing.

"If that is the case, I can help." Sirius hands started wondering.

"That is ok, I, um." She was starting to blush.

Remus looked at her from his spot on the floor. "Its Severus isn't it?" Hermione wanted to die when Remus said his name.

"Oh." Sirius eyed her with eyebrows arched. "I see, you prefer greasy bat to a perfect specimen of manhood. I am hurt."

"There is a perfect specimen of manhood at school?" Hermione looked at him. "Where, maybe I could date him." Sirius put his head to his chest and fell. Remus and James were laughing as Remus pushed Sirius off of him since he landed on Remus.

"Hermione you have wounded me." He looked at her.

"So why does the bat of the dungeon not want to de-flower our girl?" James looked at Harry, Hermione wanted to die. Harry was laughing hard to answer.

"I am glad my love life is a joke to all of you." She was standing with Sirius pulled her back down.

"We can be serious and we want you to know we are here for you." She smiled at him.

"Now why doesn't this thing you want to happen happening?" Remus looked at her.

"It's complicated." Hermione put her head in her hands.

Lily walked in and looked at the group. "Are you picking on her, if you are all of you will be hexed to the point of no children."

Each of them looked at her. "No Hermione is having some issues with her love life and we are trying to help." Remus looked at Lily.

"Really, you are trying to help." She eyed them all as she pushed Sirius off the couch.

"Oww, what did I do?" Sirius landed on Remus again.

"You were in my spot. Now all of you out, we are going to talk" The room cleared out. "Tell me Hermione what's wrong." She put her arms around Hermione.

"Severus and I haven't yet and I'm getting tired of it." Hermione blurted out in one breath.

"Does he not want to?"

"Oh he does."

"So what's wrong?" Lily looked at the girl, she thought it was wrong Hermione wanted Severus but if they were both ready what was holding them back.

"I can't tell you Lily." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, I am your friend, you can tell me anything." Lily patted her hand.

"If I tell you promise you won't tell." Hermione looked at Lily, she had to tell somebody who might have an idea.

Lily eyed her harder. "I promise."

"Severus took the dark mark during his birthday. Every time we get close he is being summoned." Hermione gulped at the last part.

"Wait you are telling me that you know Severus has pledged his life to the Dark Lord, you have seen the dark mark, and you still want him. Do you know he has to do to get that mark?" Lily was screaming at her. "That's where Anna met You-Know-Who I should have known."

Without thinking Hermione blurted out. "I know he turns into a good man and I know what he becomes. This is a stupid choice made by a boy."

She could tell by Lily's eyes she had crossed the line. "Hermione what are you talking about?" She glared at her.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione was standing and wringing her hands.

"No you have to tell you what you mean." Lily was standing up by her.

"I can't I made an unbreakable with Prof. Dumbledore I can't tell you but you have to trust me."

Lily just glared at her. "Fine but I won't help. I think you are going down the same path as Anna and I won't watch it." Lily got up and stormed out. Hermione stormed out of the common room and headed to the library.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for following this story and I'm so glad you all love Anna as much as I have enjoyed writing her. I have gotten a lot of people asking for the Happy Ending. So I finished writing it a few days ago. I won't give anything away. ;)**

Anna was sitting in the library with Draco. Her hand was stroking his cock under the table when she was asking questions about the up-coming potion test. He was having a hard time focusing on her and not the throbbing under the table. He looked over as her hand slipped into his pants as he leaned his head back. She was going to get him off in the library, this was his biggest fantasy. Hermione came storming in and slammed her books on the table in front of them. It jerked them out of what they were doing.

"Granger, go away." He snarled at her as he felt Anna's hand move away and her zip his pants up.

"Draco." She was in his mind. He loved it when she did that, he felt so close to her when they were talking that way. She had helped him cheat on his transfiguration test two weeks ago that way. It was his fault he was going to fail it, they spent most of the time studying in his bed. "Later love I promise."

"What's wrong?" Anna looked at Hermione, Draco was still snarling at her.

"Lily and everybody right now are driving me crazy." Hermione put her head down on the table.

"I know the feeling." Draco said as he adjusted himself in his seat. As soon as Granger was gone he was going to take Anna in the back of the library put up a silencing spell Severus had taught him and going to fuck Anna till she was screaming.

"What's going on?" Anna held Hermione as she told Anna everything. Anna was biting her lip when Hermione was done. Draco wanted to bend her over the table and take her in front of Granger at this point. "I have an idea. Meet Severus in that classroom in the north tower. Nobody uses it." Hermione knew that was the room they were in when they got there. "Meet him tomorrow night around 7. I promise nobody will bother you two." Hermione hugged Anna and ran out the room leaving her books behind.

"Now my love where were we?" Anna turned to Draco, he couldn't talk. He pulled her out of the chair and pushed her to the back of the library. His mouth was on hers as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He made it to the back of the library and placed her on a table. He broke away from her mouth, she moaned as she smiled and bit her lip.

"Where is Ms. Pound?" She looked around as Draco's mouth found her neck. "Oh Draco." Her legs wrapped around his waist as her fingers were in his hair.

He looked at her and smiled. "She is seeing Slughorn." She bit her lip. "Plus, I put up a silencing charm. Nobody can hear us." He sat in the chair in front of her. She sighed with a smile and pulled her skirt up. He loved her pink panties and he could tell she was wet and ready for him. He sat there as she removed them, he moaned as she opened her legs and her hand went between her legs. He loved watching her touch herself. She let out a small moan when her finger found her swollen mound, the moan made is cock jump some. She looked into his eyes as her finger started rubbing her mound. He started rubbing his throbbing in his pants.

She smiled at him as she closed her legs. "Noooo." He moaned. She started unbuttoning her shirt reveling her matching pink bra. Her bras always looked to him as if they were going to break under the weight of her breast. She reached around her, unhooked it and removed it. To him they were perfect, they were perky but had weight to them. Both her hands started rubbing her nipples as she opened her legs. He stood up as grabbed her around the waist. His mouth was on her nipple sucking, he felt her hands removing his belt and lowering his pants. He lifted his head, she was smiling at him as she laid back on the table. He smiled at her and entered her.

"Draco!" She screamed as he entered her. "Please, Draco, please."

He pulled out. "Please what?"

She moaned "Please, Drake." She looked up at him, he was smirking. He loved it when she called him Drake, it was only during sex. He asked her once to always call him Drake like his friends but she loved his name.

"Baby, please what?" He started kissing her stomach. "What do you want? Tell me baby, what you want your Drake to do to you."

"Fuck me." She moaned. "Fuck me hard. I want to feel you cock in me, filling me."

"Is this what you want?" He pushed into her. She nodded. "What a dirty mouth you have."

"Fuck me harder, Drake." Anna was screaming as she held on to the top of the table. "Please Drake harder."

"Oh Merlin you are so hot and tight." He was panting. "I'm almost there."

"Drake, I'm cumming." Her eyes rolled back some as her hips jerked up some. He couldn't hold on anymore. He grunted as she moaned under him. She sat up and kissed him. "Drake, don't leave me." He put his head on her chest he had no idea what to say to her. He didn't want to. She started giggling he looked at her. "We need to clean up it's almost eight and I would hate for Ms. Pound to find my bra and panties in the back of the library."

He started laughing as they cleaning up. "Here wear my vest." He took it off and gave it to her. "We don't have two hours for you to button up." He smirked at her. She smacked him and laughed as she put his vest on.

The next day Anna had found Lucius, he was in his usual study spots but she had to wait till Cissy was gone. She had learned a few things from him breaking up with her. Number one was use what you have. "Lucius." He turned and smiled at Anna.

"My dear I haven't seen you much since you started seeing that Rosiner boy." Lucius smile was wicked and she knew what he wanted.

"I know I have been busy and giving you and Cissy room." She smiled at him. He melted, if she wanted him to give her the world at that moment he would. She knew that, she knew Lucius always wanted what he couldn't have. "Why does the Dark Lord summon Severus when he and Hermione are getting ready to become, lack of a better word, closer?" She moved closer to him.

"You still have your shampoo smelling like cherry blossoms. Is it for me?" He closed his eyes as he took the smell in.

"No Draco, he has the same love of cherry blossoms." He growled at her when she said the name. "Lucius, stop sniffing me and answer me." She pushed him back some.

"Why don't you come over one time when Severus gets summoned? I know our Lord would like to see you." He moved closer.

"He isn't my Lord." She looked at Lucius.

"Yet." He smirked, she rolled her eyes.

"Back to Severus and Hermione, please." She smiled.

"I don't think he means to interrupt them, I think they have poor timing." He smiled at her.

"Good then tonight if his timing and theirs collide I expect you to make an excuses for him."

He glared at her. "I can't do that."

She moved closer and ran her hand down his chest. "Lucius, please. For me if for nothing else."

She kissed his cheek and she felt him melt. "Your wish is my command my love."

"Lucius, I am not your love." She smirked at him.

"Annie come over next week. Severus can apparate you." He grabbed her hand. "You can even bring that boy with you." He growled some.

"I will ask Draco, if he wants to go we will. Thanks you for helping Severus." She turned around and walked away. He watched as her hair and her skirt swayed together. Damn that girl had him and for once she knew it.


	22. Chapter 22

**I will try to post 3 chapters this week but finals and Christmas shopping it will be hard. I hope you enjoy! Harry will be a huge part in some of the next chapters. **

The next day for Hermione passed slowly, Harry was no help. She told him the night before what Anna said. He was cracking jokes all day, by dinner she was tired of it. She was trying to think if she should be there early or be a few minutes late. Severus wasn't at dinner but neither was most of Slytherine. That was good or maybe something happened. Hermione headed back to her dorm room since she wasn't going to get any food into her.

She changed her underwear a few times. She had read in her mom's romance novels men focused on underwear. Plus, she had to hear all about the different panties Ron liked seeing Lavender in before she left. She tried to see if she owned anything green but sadly no. It was too late to ask Anna what to do and she knew Lily was not going to help her. She settled on black lace with a black bra. She looked in the mirror and she wished she had thought this out. She could have given herself time to fix her hair. She put her clothes back on and headed downstairs. Harry was waiting for when she came down from her room. He pulled her on the couch by him and started whispering into her ear since the room was crowed.

"I'll walk with you, that way nobody will think anything." He winked at her. She was sort of glad, she couldn't talk herself out of it.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile as they left.

Harry broke the silence "I know I have been making jokes but I'm glad it was Snape you seem to have fallen for." She stared at him with her mouth opened some.

"Really?"

"Yeah I know you liked Ron and Ron is great. I just don't think he is great for you. I can't imagine you both having loads of stuff to talk about. Snape is just as smart as you are and I know you are compatible to him as older him. You have never been one into looks but you are lucky you know what he looks likes when he gets older." Hermione started laughing. "Plus it could be worse, it could be Sirius. He has a new girl every week. I couldn't see you getting your heart broken. I mean Severus isn't bad looking if I was into that sort of thing." He winked at her.

"Harry, I love you." She hugged him. "What would I do without you?"

"Be lost without my charm and good looks." He smiled as she smacked him. "So violent, you have been hanging out with the Slytherines to long."

"You have been hanging out with Draco." She smirked at him. "Charm and good looks?"

"Yeah I have. He is funny and a good flyer." Harry looked at her as she hugged him. "Plus, he is as close to an uncle as I have." Hermione started laughing. "Look the classroom, I will leave you but he hurts you I warn you now I will hex him into next year." Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and walked into the dark classroom.

Hermione was pacing the classroom, it was 7:10. Maybe Anna had set her up to make her look like a fool, well she did look like a fool. I stupid death eater loving fool. Maybe Severus wasn't as ready as she thought he was, hell maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought she was. Her watched showed 7:12 and was going to leave when the door busted open. He was out of breath, before she could talk he ran up to her and took her into his arms kissing her. She didn't think to ask where he had been or why he was out of breath.

He transformed one of the desk into a bed as he laid her on it. They didn't talk as they started ripping the clothes off each other as fast as they could. So all that worrying about her underwear was for nothing as she was sure he never saw it. It ended up in a pile on the floor. He was top of her kissing her as his hands roamed her body. Her hands was in his hair and on his back.

He looked up at her. "Are you sure? I mean if you're not ready, I am but if you."

"Sev, shut it." She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her and kissed him. "I want you. I know you want me." Her hand moved to his cock and grabbed it. "Ok?" He nodded as moved his mouth to between her legs. It felt so right to be near him. Her brain even shut down during that time. All she wanted and could think about was his mouth on her mound sucking her and tasting her. She moan, wiggled and started screaming in pleasure. He moved up her body kissing her. She flipped him over and started licking him down to his large cock. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to fit that in her mouth. He felt so good, he was moaning the way she had been a few moments before.

He pulled her off of him and moved her under him. "I heard this is going to hurt, I'm sorry. I do have a pain potion when we are done."

Hermione was trying to hold back her laughter, only Severus Snape would make sure he had the right potion on him at all times. "I know it will hurt, its ok."

He tried being gentle as he entered her. The pain shot threw her body, she felt like she was on fire. It only lasted a few moments and it was replaced with pleasure. She started rocking her hips with his. "Harder." That was the only thing that came out of her mouth and in her head. He moved her legs over her head as he went deeper into her. It felt so good, he made her feel so good. She felt her body start to build up as it did when she masturbated. She knew it did that right before she came.

"Severus, I'm going to cum. Harder." She screamed, he nodded. He started grunting as a wave of pleasure washed over Hermione's body. He pushed into her harder and closed his eyes. She felt so close to him as they laid there next to each other trying to breath.

After a while Hermione broke the silence. "Why were you late?" Hermione looked at him.

"Anna gave me a pep talk and then she gave me a potion so we don't you know." Severus put his hand on her stomach and Hermione giggled. "And then she removed the spell she created to track me and know what is going on around me. She said she didn't want to know all of this."

Hermione's eyes were huge. "Really? That's cool. Did she make that spell herself?"

"Yeah she did in her third year. That way she knows when James and his cronies were trying to hurt me. I knew she had something on me, I never knew what till tonight."

"She does care about you doesn't she."

"Yeah like an over protective big sister."

"How did she do this, I mean you were getting summoned before now." Hermione rolled on top of him and straddled him.

"She flirted with Lucius to get it done. I think she has to see Him next week though." Hermione knew he didn't like her being near Him. She bent down and kissed him. "Hermione, I like you but things are going to get worse soon. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know." Hermione sighed. She wanted a world with no war, just her and Severus.

"I know you know. You are not from this time are you?" He looked up at her as his hands started rubbing her breast.

Hermione glared at him. "What?" She stopped his hands.

"Hermione, something is strange with all three of you. Harry looks too much like James with Lily's eyes not to be their kid. Draco is the spitting image of Lucius." Hermione didn't know what to say. "I'm not like your uncle or grandfather am I?"

Hermione laughed as she kissed him. "No, I'm not from your world."

He looked at her. "You're a M." She put her finger to his lip and nodded. He looked at her and smiled. "Just promise me Hermione, no matter what I do or say you will still love me as much as I love you."

"You love me?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, when I first saw you I asked Anna to invite you over to study with us but you were always with Lily." He had a sheepish smile.

"What about Lily?" She knew everything from Lily.

"I will always love Lily but Mione I'm in love with you."

"Is that why Anna come over that night and asked me to study?" She looked down at him. He nodded.

"She didn't want to, she liked you but she was afraid you would turn her in if you found out about her wandless magic." He smirked at her. "I had to call in tons of favors she owed me to get her to agree to just let you study with us."

"I thought Draco set it up."

"He tried but you wouldn't just come over. He asked you for me." She laughed some. "I tried to get her to ask you out for me at Christmas but she got mad and called me a self-centered prat for not doing it myself and she left."

"I remember that day. You can enter each other's minds can't you?" Severus nodded.

"She taught Draco."

"I knew that is how he has been passing everything with better grades then me, damn him." Severus started laughing and pulled her down to him and kissed her. She looked at him when he let her go. "Severus what we just did I don't think I can be the same from this. Severus I love you and I have liked you for many years. I can't tell you anything but I can tell you that." He smiled at her and held her.

Draco was right, they had no idea how much were they changing. But she did know how much she was changing during this year. She was giving her heart to her potion teacher and she was never going to get it back or want it back.


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted on Saturday but maybe before depending on my tests. **

The month of March entered in like a loin, they had blizzard the first day of March. The Hogsmeade weekend got canceled. Harry and Hermione had looked forward to go into town. After the Draco incident with James that group was nice to Harry but he could tell the relationship was strained. That day Hermione talked him into spending the day with Severus and Anna. When they got up to the classroom Harry was already rethinking this. Anna was sitting on Draco's lap on the floor talking to Lucius and Cissy. Virginia and a boy were next to each other on one of the desk talking to Severus and Nott who was holding Celestial Carrow from Gryffindor. Pavlov and Parkinson were snogging behind the door.

"Mione!" Anna raised the glass she was holding. "Reg, get them a drink." Reg glared at her but got up and handed them drinks. She stood up and hugged Hermione. "I don't think either of you know everybody yet? Ok, you both know Draco and Severus." She pointed to the brown hair girl. "That's Virginia Abbott, call her Gina. And her boyfriend Tartarus Greengrass, he is in Lucius year." He smiled at Anna and winked. "You both should know Celli, she is in your house. She is seeing Nott. Don't tell it's a secret. That's Nott."

"Hey." He looked up from his drink.

"He is in Severus year." Anna kept going. "Mione you know Reg and his friend Barty Crouch Jr."

"Hey Granger." Reg came over and stood near Harry. "This your brother." He grabbed Harry hand and kissed it "My name is Regulus Black, what is your name love."

"Reg, stop." Anna smiled at him.

Reg winked and sat down next to Barty who was glaring at him.

"And the two behind the door you will not be able to break part and Petunia and Davis." She smiled at them. "So come on in, we are just hanging out since it won't stop snowing."

"Are you sure?" Harry was looking around, he had counted four dark marks sitting in the room.

"I wouldn't ask if we didn't want you here." Anna grabbed Harry's arm and lead him to where she was sitting with Draco. Severus flagged Hermione over.

Harry sat next to Anna as he watched Draco, Lucius and Nott get into a shouting fight about the best quidditch team of all time. Anna rolled her eyes. "So tell me about yourself." Anna looked at Harry.

"Um our parent moved back from France this year so they moved us back here." Harry looked at Cissy. This would be the women who would be an ass to him. But right now she was smiling at him and listening to him.

"Did you like France?" Virginia walked over with Celestial. "I went once and I enjoyed it."

"It was nice." Harry wished Hermione was over here. She had been to France as a kid and usually took this lie.

"So are you seeing anybody?" Celli moved closer to him.

"Um, no. I hang out a lot with Millie." Harry moved closer to Anna.

"I heard Millie is seeing Sirius Black." Gina looked at Anna.

"Really, it won't last." Cissy put her drink to her mouth. "He can't keep it in his pants." Harry snorted some. She had a point.

"Annie, tell him there is no way in hell a Firebolt is as good as a Nimbus." Lucius screamed across the room.

"Hey Theo, take your Firebolt and stick up your ass. Nimbus is the only broom you should buy." Anna screamed back at him. He threw a book at her as she duck. Harry started laughing.

Cissy turned to Harry. "You know if my mother would have let me I would have been on the team."

Anna threw her arms around her friend and kissed her. "Cissy is way better than I am."

"I had you both, I think you're about the same." Lucius screamed over, as Cissy picked up the book and threw it back at him. "Prat!" She screamed with a smile.

"Nimbus or Firebolt Harry?" Cissy looked at him.

"I had both and I did love my Nimbus a lot." He was enjoying Narcissa Black, how was this happening he had no idea.

Cissa leaned into Harry's ear "I won't ever say it to Lucius but I love my Firebolt." She put her finger to her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Hey, I saw him first." Celli moved closer to Harry. Anna rolled her eyes and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Celli, I think Nott is looking for you." Anna pointed to Nott glaring at her. Celli nodded and walked over.

"Thanks." Harry looked at his aunt.

"No problem. So we need to get you a girlfriend or boyfriend." Anna kissed his cheek.

Virginia had been watching Severus, Hermione and Tartarus the whole time. "So, Severus and your sister?" Virginia looked at them. "They look cute together and hell anything is better than that Mudblood Lily." Harry shot her a look, she wasn't paying attention.

"Lily drives me insane." Anna was rolling her eyes. "First the going back and forth between Sev and James, then the whole I'm miss perfect attitude." Anna made a gagging noise.

"She isn't stuck up and she is nice." Harry looked at them.

"Yeah, I guess but come on the miss prefect attitude gets old." Gina smiled.

"I can see that but James really likes her. I know he is going to ask her to marry him." Gina dropped her glass and looked at Harry.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna gasped some. "I guess they belong together. I hope his child gives him all the headaches he has given the rest of us."

"He will." Harry said into his glass.

"What did you say?" Anna looked at him and smirked.

"Nothing." Harry smiled.

Anna and Cissy jumped when they heard a bang behind them. Draco was shooting spells at Reg.

"Draco, love why are you trying to kill Regulus?" Cissy looked over as Draco dived under a desk.

"He impugned Anna's honor." Draco shoot off another spell with a smirk.

"You have honor?" Cissy smirked at Anna as she smacked her.

"Yes and I have been impugned." Anna and Cissy were laughing as another spell went past them. "What did you say to Draco?"

Reg looked up as Barty sent a spell flying towards Draco. Harry was crawling over to help Draco. "I just said you like to fly." Harry sent the spell flying to Reg.

"Really?" Gina asked as a blue light went past them. The whole room was watching now.

"He might have put it as Anna likes a big stick." Barty looked over the desk he was behind. Anna's eye got big.

"Yup, I see your honor impugned all over the place with that one." Gina lifted her glass.

"Oh hell. Reg." Anna looked at Regulus. "Draco don't kill Reg."

"I won't kill him just maim him." He laughed as Harry sent a spell that hit Barty.

"Reg." Anna looked over. Cissy, Celli and Gina were laughing the whole time.

"I didn't start it and I just said you like a big stick to ride but thinking about it I could see the problem." Reg shoot off another one. Anna rolled her eyes and with two fingers sent Regulus flying into the wall. "Witch!"

"What?" Anna winked as he tackled her and sent her flying behind the desk. He was tickling her. "Draco!" She was screaming as he wouldn't stop.

Draco stood over them with his hands on his hips laughing. "Nope, not getting in the middle. Last time I did I got hexed by one of you. You have to fix your own honor this time." Regulus let her go with a kiss. Anna looked at Draco and pulled him down to her and started kissing him. Harry was laughing with them as he made his way over to Hermione and Snape.

"Harry." Hermione hugged him.

"Granger, nice spell work on Reg and Barty." Snape nodded at him.

"You are talented for a Gryffindor with a wand I have to give you that." Greengrass nodded. Harry smiled at them. "Enjoying the party?" Harry had admit he was having a lot of fun.

"Yeah, it's been fun." Harry a sip of his drink. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Elf rights." Greengrass glared at him. "Ms. Granger believes elf's have rights." Harry rolled his eyes. "See even your brother thinks your nuts."

Hermione smacked Harry as Greengrass and Snape laughed. "I will admit Ms. Granger you are prescient witch and with that attitude I can see you getting those beloved house elf's rights." He raised his glass to her.

"Granger, get over here we need another rider. Theo is still going on about his damn Firebolt again." Lucius called him over.

Harry excused himself and went over. He was about to pass out when Lucius put his arm around him. "Draco says you like Nimbus, right?"

"Yeah my first broom was a Nimbus." Harry looked at the group. It was Anna, Cissy, Virginia, Theo, Celestial, Lucius and Regulus.

"I knew he came from money and breeding." Lucius was laughing. "See Theo, seven counting Harry for Nimbus and only you for Firebolt."

"Bite me." Theo sneered, Celli was laying on his shoulder.

"I heard you like that." Anna smirked, she was still sitting on the desk. Draco was in front of her she had her arms and legs around him.

"You would know." Theo pushed her. Anna blushed. "If I remember correctly your third year coming in with a bite mark on your neck." Lucius was smirking.

"Lucius does like to bite." Cissy was blushing some. Lucius had his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"It wasn't my fault, I was young and he took advantage of me." She gave them all an innocent look. Draco turned around and glared at her, she smacked him.

"Oww witch." Draco was rubbing his arm as she leaned down and kissed him.

Greengrass walked over with Severus and Hermione. "Anna the day you were innocent was the day you were born after that you have been minx." He leaned down and kissed Gina on the cheek.

"Now that's my mate we are talking about, before Lucius is when she had honor." Cissy was laughing as Severus spit his drink out.

"Anna had honor, when? I'm I forgetting my love your first year cheating and getting caught." Hermione was under Severus arm and put her hand to her mouth.

"Hey if Slughorn hadn't been looking at my legs he wouldn't have noticed the answers wrote on my upper thigh." Anna took a drink.

"You had the answers wrote on your upper thighs?" Hermione asked with her mouth gaping. Anna shrugged and smiled at Hermione.

"It's not lets pick on Anna day is it. I was sweet before coming here. Anyway I told him to get off." Anna pointed to Lucius and smiled at Theo.

"And?" Harry broke the silence.

"I got off. And if I remember correctly so did you love." Lucius put his drink to his mouth. Draco spit his drink out. "Sorry mate." He was patting Draco's back. Cissy glared at him and stormed away. "Damn it, Cissa come here." Lucius was chasing after her.

"Oh she is good at that." Virginia looked at Anna who was nodding. "Did you teach her that?" Anna shook her head. "True you never made him chase you, you just made him beg."

"Why have someone chase when it's much more fun when they are on their knees." Her mouth found Draco's neck and he let out a moan.

Gina smiled at Greengrass and winked. "I will not get on my knees and I prefer not to think of my friend on his. Come on Severus these women are driving me insane. Draco might like it but damn."

"Draco is young and in heat." Severus smiled at him. "Next year he will calm down." Severus grabbed Hermione and led her back to the corner with Greengrass and Nott.

Harry had been standing there watching the whole thing. "Good at what?" Harry looked at them.

"Getting Lucius to chase her. Cissy feels in power when Lucius is at his weakest." Anna winked at him. "Harry hasn't anybody made you feel out of control yet?"

He shook his head. Reg came up behind him and put his arms around him. "I can make you feel out of control." He bit Harry's ear. Harry was turning bright red and was ready to say something.

"Reg." Barty snapped and stormed off. Thank Merlin was all Harry could think.

Reg winked at Harry and popped on the bottom. "Later love." And ran after Barty. Anna was giggling as Harry stood there confused as what just happened.

Harry enjoyed talking to them all the rest of the day. Gina loved to travel, her parents had been all over the world. She also had a secret love of Muggle stuff. Celli did drive him crazy but luckily Nott and Anna kept her under control. Petunia did break away from Davis and she was just like her daughter. He thought it was funny they were both self-centered. He watched Hermione with Severus and he knew that was love. Anna during most of it kept giving him strange looks, he took it as she wasn't use to him. It was nice just joking and learning more about them. For scary death eaters, they were actually human.


	24. Chapter 24

**So school has been canceled here due to ice and snow. I will updating more than I thought I would this week. As long as I have internet I will posting everyday this weekend. Make-up work next week so I won't have time.**

A few nights later Harry was looking for Hermione in the library. Since she and Severus had sex she had gotten in the habit of spending every night and any waking moment she wasn't in class with Severus. When he walked in he noticed Hermione wasn't there. Anna in the corner reading over some books by herself. He had heard how Draco was having to serve detention because he punched Wormtail after class. Hermione told him Malfoy had seen Peter grab Anna and drag her while she was walking to one class to another. Lucius called for Draco and they found him pinning Anna against the wall with a wand to her neck. Draco grabbed him and punched him. When the Gryffindor's asked was happened Peter said Anna had hexed him class and when he went to talk to her Draco just hit him. The whole house believe him.

Harry was stunned they no one questioned what happened. They believed every word that came out of his mouth. Maybe his view was different knowing what happened but still if it was Ron he would ask what happened. He wouldn't just believe his friend, would he? His mind was swimming with thoughts. Everything wasn't as black and white as it seemed close to a year ago. He knew Voldemort was pure evil there wasn't doubt in his mind, but those he hated it was different. "Hey where is Hermione?"

Anna looked up and smiled. "No clue but maybe with Severus?"

"Oh." Harry looked down, he wanted to talk about all these thoughts that were swimming through his head.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She had the same way Luna did to get to the heart of it.

"Did you ever hate somebody and then realize it's not the way you think it is? I mean you see people do things that are horrible and you hate them but when you see them in a new light." He sat down. "I'm going around aren't I?"

"You kind of are." She looked at him. "But wouldn't hating them put you on their level. I am assuming they are doing these things from hate, so it makes no sense to hate them. Then you are no better than they are?" Anna sat back and looked at him. "Did you ever wonder what made them the way they are? If you are seeing them in a new light it means they were not always cruel or will be cruel."

He nodded at her. "I never thought about it that way."

"Most people don't." Anna smiled. "How's things going with James? I heard from Draco you stood up for me to him."

"Yeah, we aren't really talking much." Harry looked down at the table.

"I'm sorry I know what a good friend he has become to you." She smiled at him. "You look just like him and dad."

"Dad?"

"My dad." She had a slight smile. "Harry David Potter, it's rumored the Potters are one of the oldest wizarding families in England."

"I didn't know that." He leaned on the table. This was fascinating.

"Oh yeah, the only reason we didn't make the twenty-eight was in 1435 Godric Potter married a half blood named Anasia." Anna laughed some. Harry loved the sound of her laugh, it reminded him of James. "She was a red head too."

"Oh yeah James and Lily."

"Not just James and Lily. My mom is a red head, my grandmother was one and so on. I have no idea where the black hair came from." She looked up to the top of her head. "I always wanted my mom's hair. I got her eyes instead." Harry had to laugh some, Ginny was a red head. Maybe it was genetic that Potter men fell for ginger women. "Harry, I never see you with a girl. The reason I am asking is, well he was wondering."

"No Anna, I have a girl I like from my old school and I'm not really getting over her. I mean I tried but yeah." Harry saw her blush. "Tell Reg, it was nice he was wondering."

"I'm glad, he is nice but I think Barty would kill you." Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing. Barty had tried to kill him for another reason all together. It just caught Harry as funny. "Did I say something funny?" She looked at him.

"No something you said reminded me of last year." He was whipping the tear from his eye.

"Care to share?"

"I can't, wish I could." She just gave him a puzzled look.

"You, Hermione and Draco are strange that's for sure. But you may have your secrets." Anna smirked.

"Anna did Pettigrew grab you today?" Harry looked down at the table.

"Yeah, I told Dumbledore. Peter said I hexed him in class. Since Malfoy and Draco were the only two that saw it, he believed me to a point." Anna sighed and leaned back. "He is supposed to have detention for it and his parents have been told."

"I'm sorry." Harry looked at her. Didn't his house feel that Slytherine were beneath them? He couldn't imagine Ron, Dean, Seamus or Neville touching anybody like that but still.

"For what." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Just being stupid. For buying into my house is better than yours."

"Our two houses are too much alike and different to get along. You Gryffindor's love charging in head first with a damn the consequences attitude. Slytherins like taking a more plan, manipulate, and find alternatives attitude. How we are the same is we want knowledge and we both have a liking for darker magic then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"I don't think we like darker magic." He couldn't think of liking darker magic.

"Really, can you make a patronus? Do you know the spells for unforgivables?" He nodded slowly. "How many hexes and curses do you know?"

"I had to learn a lot of that, I had reasons. It's not like I wanted to know that stuff." Harry was trying to remember each reason.

Anna laughed. "We are back to why our houses don't like each other." Harry was confused. "Your house doesn't ever want to admit that you know that stuff from want and not necessity. Gryffindor's love saying, I had to learn that to defend myself or that was thrust on me. That way you don't look bad knowing that information. Slytherine's we don't care what you think of us knowing that stuff."

"If you don't care why do you get mad we know it?" Harry looked at her.

"Because you are so self-righteous with your information. Instead of just admitting you like it, you move around the truth, to the point you even lie to yourselves about it. You get mad at us because we are open about it. This is why we don't like each other. Why don't you like Slytherine? "

"You guys never get caught breaking the rules." He crossed his arms.

"We never break the rules, we bend them to our will." He rolled his eyes at her. "In every rule is a loophole, we find them and get around them. You guys out right break them and then whine about having detention or worse losing points."

"I don't whine."

"You are now." Anna laughed. He pouted some as he watched her looking at him. She leaned over. "Keep that look up and somebody will mistake you for Saint Potter." She winked at him as she leaned back.

"There is a reason your house is a snake." He looked at her as she was thinking about it.

"True but not all of us are snakes. Is everybody in your house full of courage and loyal? I can name ten in our house now that are already death eaters or on their way to becoming death eaters." He looked shocked.

"Ten?" She nodded, he couldn't believe ten. "Are you a snake?" He leaned back. He was expecting her to say no.

"Yes." She looked at him. "But a snake can protect itself and those it loves. It's useful and serves a purpose. A snake can make a good pet to the right person but get the wrong person and a snake will kill. It is cunning, self-resilient and has no desire to be anything else then a snake."

"Anna, I have enjoyed talking to you." He was going to miss her and James, his family.

"You remind me so much of James before I start school. We use to talk all the time." She sighed.

"Hey would you like to go down to the hall and play chess?" He was wondering if she was a chess player like his dad.

"I would love to. Help me get me books together." She stood up as she started putting her books in her bag. She started following him out of the door.

"I will be watching you snake." He put his arm around her.

"Watch it loin boy, you are too young for your roar yet but my bite is just fine." She smirked at him.

Maybe life wasn't black and white. Maybe it wasn't evil vs. good but people who ended up believing what they have been forced to believe for generations. It hit Harry this war hadn't just started, it had been going on since the founders. It came to a head with Voldemort, it had a face and a name now. He had to destroy Voldemort but it wouldn't be enough the wizarding world would have to change also. He wasn't sure it was ready to give up its old grudges and vices but his generation had to try to make them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is my post for Friday. I promise we are coming to the end soon to where we find out what happens to Anna. I want to thank all of those who are following this. I just want to remind you I have played with the timelines of people to make them do my biding. **

Easter was the last part of March that year. Since testing was taking over everybody's time March seamed to speed by. Before anybody really knew it Easter break was upon them. Draco was sitting outside by Harry when he watched her walk across the field to him. He was taken back to the first day, he couldn't believe in less than a year he would fall in love with someone so kind and trusting. She was standing in front of them smiling. He could swear her uniform skirt was shorter than what it was even a week ago. She had an acid pop in her mouth.

"Hey Harry, Hermione is looking for you." She smirked as Harry got up and headed towards the castle. She was still standing in front of Draco.

"What does Hermione want?" He looked up and where she was he could see up her skirt.

"No clue, I never ran into Hermione." She smiled as she took a step closer. He smiled at her, he knew what she wanted.

He pulled her down near him and started kissing her. "You know I love your uniform on you." She smiled at him.

"I would like you in nothing." He started kissing her neck. She smirked and got up and held out her hand.

"That can be arranged." She kissed him.

They heard a pop and turned to see Lucius with a camera. He had been driving everyone in Slytherine mad with it all week. "Don't mind me, I can come with you." He smirked at them.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Nope, you don't get to see this anymore." Draco grabbed her around her waist and slung her around. She was laughing so hard. They walked back to the castle together.

Harry met up with Hermione was laughed when she had no idea why he was asking what she wanted. He explained what happened Hermione was laughing.

James sat down next to Harry and Hermione. "Hey, I'm sorry about everything. I feel I might have hurt out friendship."

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Nah, I'm still your friend."

Sirius sat next to Hermione. "Are we all friends again?" She nodded. "Good." He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

"Sirius." She pushed him back.

"I couldn't help it love, you look so happy today." He smirked as Millicent walked up.

"Ready Sirius." She smiled at him as they left together.

"I'm glad you didn't believe his hype." James looked over and smiled at her.

"Yeah, well." She smiled at Severus walked in. She left the table and ran after him.

James laughed some and turned to Harry. "She has it bad doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does." Harry shook his head.

"I guess it could be worse, it could be Malfoy." James placed his cup to his mouth. "I thought you were studying with Rosiner?" He looked at Harry.

"I was, Anna told me Mione needed me." Harry couldn't help but start laughing. "So are you going home this week?"

"Nah, not much to go home too." James smiled as Remus sat down. "Hey Remus."

"Hey James, Harry." He grabbed a plate. "What are we talking about?"

"Mione and Snape." Harry looked up.

"I guess she could do worse." Remus looked at them.

"Yeah mate we covered that." James laughed. "Remus are you going home this week?"

Remus shook his head. "Granger are you?"

Harry gulped his pumpkin juice some. "Nah, parents are out of town again on business."

"Sirius is staying too, we should get a game of quidditch going for this evening." James beamed. Harry loved how his father loved quidditch. He couldn't help but smile. "Harry what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I was thinking about my dad." Harry wasn't completely lying.

"Your dad likes quidditch?" Remus looked up. "You know you and Mione never really talk about your parents."

"Yeah my dad likes quidditch. Not much to talk about, we hardly know them."

"But you know something, you know your dad likes quidditch. Is he going to see you play against Slytherine?" James looked over.

"I don't think so." Harry looked down at his plate.

"Have you told your parents about Mione yet?" Remus watched Harry. Something was off when he talked about his parents and Mione never spoke about them at all.

"Why would I?"

"Your sister is very involved with a guy, if I was your dad I would want to know." James watched Harry he was staring down at his plate. "Harry Granger if I didn't know better I would think your parents are gone." Harry's head shot up and glared at him. "Harry are you and Hermione's parents alive?"

"Yeah my parents are alive, we just don't spend time with them." Harry was thinking of somewhere else he could be at this moment.

"Wait, your parents?" James looked up.

"I mean Hermione and mine." Harry was getting flustered. "I don't see why this is such a big deal. Loads of kids here don't go home."

"But they didn't from what I heard even sent you a gift during Christmas. You talk about them but Hermione never even brings them up. You never go home for any holidays. We are worried about you that's all. You are our friends, you and Mione." James had his hand. "Harry are your parents dead."

Harry gulped his pumpkin juice and stood up. "About that game, I'm going to change and go flying. Maybe we could have it this afternoon." He turned and left.

Harry could hear Remus to James. "Told you."

The common room was empty and Harry sat down and started crying. No his parents were alive but soon would be dead.

"Harry, why are you crying?" Lily sat down next to him.

Harry whipped his tears quickly. "I wasn't."

Lily put her arm around him. "Its ok I won't tell, but why the non-tears on your face?" He looked at her as she winked.

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Really?" She eyed him.

"Yeah. Oh James wants to get a quidditch match together later." Harry sat up some. He was enjoying his mom holding her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh Merlin, sounds like fun." Her voice was flat.

"Lily what do you like to do for fun?" Harry sat back and look at his mom.

"Oh I like to read, I love wildflowers, and I don't like quidditch." Harry laughed at the last part. "Speaking of reading, where is Mione?" Lily looked around the room. A lot of times those two were never far apart from each other.

"Oh she went off with Snape." He saw the look on her face change.

"Harry, I don't want James and them knowing because I promised I wouldn't tell but you are her brother. Snape isn't good for her. She told me he has the dark mark." Lily was waiting for a shock look to cross his face, it never happened.

"Its ok Lily, I know."

"What do you mean you know?" She glared at him. "How can you be ok with this? He is a death eater."

"Calm down, its ok." He put his hands on Lily's. "I trust my sister and I know it will be ok."

"How can you know?" She jerked her hands off of his. "Harry you and Hermione are keeping some information from the rest of us. I have known for some time. Are your parents Order members?"

Harry sighed. "You could say something like that."

She looked at him. "I still don't think it's a good idea for her to be near him and I know it's something more you are keeping." She stood up. "I'm going to head to the library if James needs me, you keep out of trouble." She bent down and kissed his cheek and shook her head. Harry laughed when he was alone. Was it time to go home yet?

Sirius ran into the common room. "Come on Granger get your broom we are going flying. See you on the field." He ran out again. Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his broom. Well maybe he wasn't ready just yet. He had to beat his dad on the field again.

* * *

The last few months for the three flew by with tests. Hermione ached knowing soon she would have to leave her Severus behind and wait till she was old enough to be with her potion teacher. She had thought for years it would be Ron but after meeting Severus near her age she knew he could match her intellect and she was madly in love with him. t change anything with James and Lily and soon he would be back without his parents but there memory would be with him always. He was going to be ok to face whatever was going to happen with knowing that his parents loved each other and for a short time loved him as a friend. Draco was having the hardest time. He had to know what happened to her, when he got back he was going to find out.

The last quidditch match of the year happened in June. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherine. The match was packed, not only was it students and teachers but parents and friends came out to see the match. Draco made sure Abraxas couldn't see him, he didn't want to see that man again. With Harry at their seeker Gryffindor was becoming something to be reckoned with but they still couldn't pull a win against Slytherine.

The noise was deafening that day as the game started. Hermione had to admit Anna and Regulus were good players. Harry and Anna were both fast as could be on their brooms as they chased the snitch all over the field. Nobody sat for that game. Harry and Anna had both seen the snitch at the same time and dived for it. Hermione knew they were both reckless on a broom. After an hour of the game and Gryffindor was only ahead by ten points. Anna and Harry lost the snitch for third time. Harry saw it first, they were flying high. To put his broom into a tail spin. Anna had followed. Hermione held her breath as neither was pulling up first. She was sure they were going to hit the ground. They both pulled up and started flying low over the field. They both had their hands outreached for it. Anna stood up on her broom and smirked at Harry as she lunged for it. She grabbed it and Slytherine won the game. It looked like she broke her arm in the process. Slytherine was screaming and storming the field.

Frank who had been sitting by her look at both her and Alice. "I have to admit that was a good game and a good move. It's nice to see she has talent." Hermione was shock that he would complement her after a year of bashing her.

The party for Slytherine lasted days. Anna had broken her arm, two ribs and her ankle grabbing it. But after a night of potions fixing her she was good as new. She and Draco celebrated all night the next night. He would never forget the smell of cherry blossoms and wind from her hair.

The last night of school had arrived, for the three of them it was a long, fast year at the same time. Each wanted to stay but also wanted to go. Draco was going to heading to the feast when Anna stepped out of the shadow. "Hey."

"I thought you were upstairs with Cissy. Why are you lurking here?" Draco didn't like the look on her face.

"Are you going to tell me goodbye before you leave tomorrow?" She sat down on couch in front of him.

"What?" He could only star at her blankly. "How?" He sat next to her.

"I know Draco, I have known for a while. I was hoping you would tell me yourself." She took his hand. "I gave you a few opportunities."

"How?" He squeezed her hand.

Tears were running down her face. "The first day I saw you, you looked just like Lucius. Then even though you swore you hardly knew the other two, Harry looked like James. You never talked about your parents and while you were sleeping after Slughorn's Christmas party I looked." She bent her head. "I'm so sorry."

He put his hand under her chin and raised her head. "Annie, I love you. I would have done the same thing. Please baby don't cry." He kissed her. "How much did you see?" He asked as he whipped some tears running down her face.

"Only the time turner incident. That's it. Once I saw that I figured out the rest." Damn those eyes, they glistened with tears. How could he pull himself away from those eyes? "I'm not going to ask you to stay, I know you can't." She leaned her head into his chest.

"I have asked, I swear." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Draco, dance with me." She looked into his silver eyes. Merlin knew she loved those eyes.

"How could I say no to you?" He got up and went over to the record player and put a song on. He walked back to her and grabbed her and held her close. He held her as he felt the warmth of her tears on his chest. "Annie I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Its ok my dragon." She looked up at him. "I got you something. To remember me by." She handed him a small box, inside was a round silver pendent on a chain. On the pendent was two snakes intertwined. One snake has small white stones in the eyes and the other had dark green stones in the eyes. "Don't forget me."

He felt tears running down his face. "Annie." He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I could never forget you. I love you. I'm not hungry are you?" She shook her head.

"I'm leaving in the morning." He looked stunned at her. "I have to go and take care of mom's estate and I thought it would be easier for both of us." She was so small next to him, how could he leave her to this world.

"Then let's make the most of tonight." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ninety followers how awesome is that! I hope you guys are having a great weekend and enjoying this as much as I do writing it. **

Draco's absence was noted by Harry and Hermione. "Do you think he is ok?" Hermione looked at Harry. They were speaking at a whisper.

"Yeah, he is losing a lot." Harry looked at her.

"You are losing your parents, he isn't losing more then you." Hermione looked at the empty space again.

"Yeah, but my parents have me. He will never see Anna again. Think if you couldn't see Severus after this." Harry looked at her, she nodded.

"Harry are you ready to leave?" Hermione looked at him.

"Yeah I am but I have Ron and Ginny waiting for me. I didn't fall in love while I was here. I can see why Draco doesn't want to and why you don't." He took a sip of his drink. "I asked Dumbledore the other night just to let me go back. He said we all have to go back." Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Hey Mione, Severus is heading out. Go with him."

"What about you?" She looked at Harry.

"I'm going to spend the last night with my parents." He smiled at her. She went running off after Severus.

She ran after him. "Sev wait up." He stopped and looked at her.

"Tomorrow the day, huh?" She could see the pain in his face.

"Yeah. How did you know?" She looked at him.

"Draco wasn't at dinner." He smirked at her. She nodded. "So our last night, huh."

"Yeah." She looked at him.

"Stay here, I got an idea." He took off running to the Main Hall. She had to laugh, he was so him. Yes, he changes some during her time but his attitude stayed the same. He came out smiling. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her in a direction she wasn't use to. "Close your eyes." She glared at him. "Trust me." She closed them. She felt them move into a room after walking for a while. "Open them." The room was stunning. It wasn't warm like Gryffindor's common room but it was large.

"Is that the lake?" She saw the windows were underwater.

"Yeah." He had his chest out like a proud peacock.

"This room is stunning, even if it is in green and silver." She winked at him. "Why am I in your common room?"

"I was tired of a cold class room." He bent down and kissed her. "I asked Barty to use his bed."

"Why his bed?" She pulled back some.

"Because I share a room with morons, half of them will be back in the room in a few minutes. Barty and Regulus share a room with Draco. They are going to a party tonight, so nobody in Draco's dorm but Draco will be in the room." He smirked at her.

"I'm sure Draco is using his bed." She eyes him.

"Yes but I taught Draco a silencing charm and Anna knows how to put invisibility wards up. We won't see them or hear them. They won't see us or hear us either." Severus looked at her.

Hermione was getting nervous. "Why couldn't we put that up in your bed?"

"Because Draco and Anna are not going to try and penetrate our wards and spells. The idiots I share with will and do you want to worry about that while my head is between your legs?" He pulled her closer.

"I guess not. Ok let's go before I lose my nerve." She smiled as he dragged her to the room. He was right she never saw or heard the other two in the bed next to them the whole night and since nobody was telling them to shut up she was sure they couldn't see or hear them either.

Hermione woke up first but she didn't want to head down to the common room without Severus. What if it was full and they all looked at her. Severus had removed the silencing spell before they fell asleep. She heard Draco and Anna talking in his bed. She heard Anna giggle and it went quite. She smiled knowing Draco had just up the silencing spell. Maybe she should try and sneak out. Damn she didn't even know where she was, she didn't need to get lost the day she had to be sent back. She turned into Severus, he woke and smiled.

"That was nice last night." He looked down at her.

"I enjoyed it." She whispered back. He was kissing her neck as his hand was roaming her over her legs and ass. She moaned some. "Severus I need to leave before the others find out I'm here." His hand found his way between her legs. "Damn." He put up the silencing spell. There went leaving before everybody got up she thought.

His hand started rubbing her as she let out a soft moan. His mouth found her breast. Her body was wiggling under his. "Hermione you are beautiful, sexy and wonderful. I don't want to lose you." He mouth moved to her neck.

"It will only be for a while, I promise." She whispered as two of his fingers entered her. She arched her back.

"I won't ask how you know this but I hope you are right." She started licking his neck.

He rolled on top of her and started kissing her deeply. He entered her with one large thrust.

"Sev harder please." She was screaming. "Please fuck me harder." He grunted and nodded. Her nails went into his back which made him thrust in her faster and harder.

"Mione, I'm cumming." He bent down to her ear.

"Cum in me, please Sev." She arched her back and moaned as he unloaded into her.

He laid on her breathing hard. They heard from the bed next to them. "Fuck Annie." Hermione looked at Severus with wide eyes.

"Stop I have to get the silencing charm up." They heard Draco. "Shit your mouth is so good." It went silent. Hermione and Severus broke out laughing.

"He is going to miss her." Severus looked at Hermione.

"In more ways than one." She smirked at him. He rolled her over and held her.

Hermione had fallen back to sleep, she felt someone calling her name. She was being pushed some. She woke up seeing a pair of green eyes. "Annie." She shot up in bed, clutching her sheet to her.

"Hey Mione, had fun last night I see." She winked at her.

"What's going on and where is Severus." She looked around the empty room.

"Don't worry he is downstairs with Draco. Come on, grab your clothes." She stood off the bed. "We are going to get you to my room and put you in some of my clothes. If anybody asked we got drunk and you passed out in my bed." She winked.

"What about your room mates?" Hermione was putting some of her uniform on.

"They didn't come in last night so I wouldn't worry about it. Come on." She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to her room. Anna had been right, no one was in the room when they walked in. Hermione put on a pair of green shorts and a black shirt. They folded up her school uniform and made their way downstairs. Hermione was shocked nobody was downstairs yet. Anna had on her green shirt, her black pants and black boots. Hermione noticed she was looking at some bags.

Severus made his way over to her. "You look great in those colors you know." She rolled her eyes at him. "I mean it, I wish we could stay in bed all day. You are driving me crazy in that." She pushed him back some.

Draco walked over to Anna as she was getting her cloak on. "Hey." He pulled her closer.

"Hey yourself." She kissed him.

"Annie, I don't." She put her finger to his lip.

"Promise me you will be good, don't get into too much trouble. Be nice to your mom and forgive your dad." She looked at him.

"How do you know about my dad?" He glared at her.

"Its Lucius, how could he not screw you up?" He laughed at her as he held her closer.

"Annie, I will always love you. You know that right?" He kissed her hard and deep.

When they broke off. "Draco I don't think there will ever be anyone else in my life." Tears were falling down her face again. "I have to go." She looked at him. He picked her off the floor so she was eye level with him and kissed her.

"You two are making me sick." Severus groaned, Hermione slapped him.

Draco let her down. "Good bye Annie."

"Don't make it sound like you will never see me again." She smiled. "I will just be old and wrinkled." She winked.

Draco's heart dropped, he wouldn't see her again. She was gone during their time. "Yeah I will see you again." He faked a smile. It made Hermione's heart drop, she had to fight back the tears. She grabbed her bags, kissed him again and walked away. He glared at Hermione and stormed up to his room.

That day didn't last long for any of them. Harry had spent the night playing chess with James and Remus. He sat listening to Sirius and Millicent talking about their future together. Lily was going on about after school what she wanted to do with her life, she had wanted a small shop on Diagon Alley or maybe Ministry work. James wanted to go into Ministry work, maybe even an Auror. Harry thought his dad would have made a great Auror. Frank and Alice were going to apply the next year with Moody's backing. Harry smiled thinking how much like Neville Frank was.

As he was sitting with Remus and Sirius talking it took him back to his time. Something Remus said one night at Number 12 stood out to Harry. He came in during the last part of the conversation, he knew they were talking about their school days over a bottle of Firewhisky. He didn't think much about it at the time and forgot the whole conversation after it happened. But watching them sitting there drinking again brought the whole thing back. Remus was sitting across from Sirius that night.

_"Damn she was smart, too smart if you ask me." Remus put the glass to his mouth. _

_"Do you ever wonder, I mean what happened to her?" Sirius looked in his drink. _

_"I heard she was marked for death, I looked for her. No matter what he wouldn't have wanted us to leave her to the wolves." Remus laughed at his joke. "You were family, couldn't you find out." _

_Sirius shook his head. "No clue. I just can't believe he would kill her. She was his pet. Nobody but Bella was closer to him then she was, not even Severus was as close as she was." Remus rolled his eyes. "What did she do?"_

_Remus finished his drink. "No clue." Remus got up from the table. "I have to go, Tonks is at home." Sirius hugged his friend. "Don't drink to much. You couldn't save, he couldn't save her."_

"Harry." Lily pushed him. "Where were you? We have been calling you for a while now."

"Sorry I was thinking about something. What's up?

"I was asking if you wanted to come home with us this summer. I have to leave tomorrow but after Anna and I finish I have the house to myself. You and Hermione are more than welcome." James smirked. "Only you and Hermione, none of her Slytherine friends."

Harry laughed. "I will ask her, but I think our parents have plans for us this summer."

"When you find out Owl me ok?" James laid his head in Lily's lap.

"Oh I will." Harry yawned, it was four in the morning no wonder he was tired. "I have a long day tomorrow." Harry hugged Lily and shook James hand. "It was great meeting you guys this year. Really it was brilliant. You guys were everything I hoped you would be." A tear rolled down his cheek and he headed to bed. Lily and James just looked at each other confused as he left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

** We are getting closer to finding out what happened to Anna. I hope you are all on edge, I know I have left clues but sometimes clues can be misleading. Enjoy! Next week I am finishing finials so I won't be updating as much unless we get another batch of ice. **

That evening came quickly as Severus and Draco made their way to the classroom. Hermione was outside of it. She grabbed Severus around the neck and kissed him. Harry hugged Draco when he walked in the room. Draco never did like Harry but right now he was the only person beside Hermione who understood what living like this for a year meant and what he went through with Anna. He had to admit he was starting to like having them for friends. Draco realize that Harry was going to be the only things left of her when they got back.

Dumbledore handed them the time tuner, he had it set. "I will be waiting when you get back."

Hermione let go of Severus outside the door and stepped in the circle. Hermione let go of the turner as the room started spinning.

They popped back in the classroom and true to his word Dumbledore was standing there. "I brought the chocolate to you this time." He chuckled.

"Are we home?" Draco looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy you are home. You have only been gone thirty minutes, enough that Prof. Umbridge is no longer here this year. She tried to hex a first year student. The board of Governors think she isn't suited to teaching." Draco stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Draco." Hermione called after him.

"Ms. Granger, he needs some time." Dumbledore turn to leave the room. "I expect Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy will be flying if you would like to join him. He needs family right now and I think you are the closest thing to that at this point." Dumbledore left.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Go after him, its ok. I have my own stuff to deal with."

Harry nodded. "Be careful." Harry hugged her and left. Hermione made her way down to the dungeon and to him.

She knocked on his door. She heard him grumbling on the other side. "I swear if the school isn't on fire I will take a thousand points from whoever this is." He opened the door and leered at her. He had on his black teaching robes. "Ms. Granger, what do you want?"

"Sev, is that anyway to talk to me." She kissed him on the cheek and walked in. He slammed the door shut behind her.

"It happened? You went back? Why didn't he tell me it was time? I would have been there to meet you." He grabbed her off the ground and hugged her.

"Severus you saw me this morning in class and a few seconds before we left." She giggled as he kissed her.

"The last time I saw you that you remember us was eighteen years ago." His mouth made its way down her neck. "I have waited so long for you." He placed her on the desk. His mouth stopped and he looked at her. "I'm sorry." He backed away some.

She gave him a confused look. "Sorry for what that felt wonderful. Your mouth has gotten better in eighteen years. Been practicing?" She winked at him.

"That's just it. Hermione you are going to be turning seventeen soon but I'm going to be thirty six. You need someone close to your age."

She sighed and looked at him. She put her hand on his face. "I don't want somebody close to my age, I want you. And at one time we were close to the same age." She smiled at him.

"Maybe not right now. You are remembering a younger me, I have grown sullen in my old age."

Hermione couldn't help but start laughing. "Sullen, in your old age." He was growling some at her. "My love you were sullen at seventeen." She tried to stop laughing. "You were not the life of the party even in your younger years." He crossed his arms at her. She sighed as she grabbed his robes and pulled him closer. "You must remember I knew you at thirty five before knowing you at seventeen. I told you a long time ago, I have liked you for many years." She pulled him closer as her tongue found his.

He moan in her mouth as his hands went into her hair. They broke apart after a few minutes. He smiled at her and helped her down. "We can't do more than this, you are underage and you are still my student." Hermione nodded but she had a smile he knew meant trouble.

"Don't forget Severus I am a year older than most people know but I can wait till this is all over to have you." He bent down and kissed her again. How was she ever going to wait till this was all over to be with him? She need him now and if his mouth was that much better she wondered how the rest of it was going to feel. She was biting her lip when his voice broke her thoughts.

"You look like Anna." He chuckled some.

"Severus what happened to Anna?" She saw his face change, his eyes were sad.

"I can't tell you that yet." She nodded but she could see the pain in his face. "I will one day, I promise. Now before the whole school starts thinking how you got your grades is by shagging me you need to head to your dorm."

"So you didn't give me the grades because you were thinking of my panties?" She laughed some.

"No." He looked at her and smiled some. "I will not tell you till you are older the inappropriate things I have thought about you as my student." She blushed as she kissed as he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight love." She whispered back. The stress was back but no matter what You-Know-Who was going to do she could handle it being with Severus.

* * *

Draco had just came in from class the next day, Harry had went flying with the night before. Potter never said a word they just was next to each other. It was if they were both mourning their losses. That morning when he got up he found a note from Hermione on his pillow. He smiled when he read it. She was telling him he wasn't alone and that if he needed anything let her know. Classes were dull without Anna being next to him making jokes. When he got to the common room it was full of students, he did not want to talk to any of them.

"Hey Drake, you missed it all last night." Theo was running after him.

"Yeah looks like it." He plopped down on his bed. He held the necklace Anna had given him before he left. He hid it in his shirt, it would always be close to his heart.

"Oh, your mom's owl left this for you?" Theo was looking at the box near Draco's bed. "If there is food in there I'm famished. Just remember that." Theo smirked and left.

Draco picked up the box and looked at it. He opened it and found a note with his mother's precise hand writing. He hadn't had a chance yet to think about being home. He read the note, he tried to hold back the tear that was coming.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I know for us you were only gone only a few minutes but for you a year has passed. We figured out our Draco from school was you when you were eight. I wish I could give you news that your Anna is alive and well but I cannot. I don't know where she is or if she is even alive. She disappeared fifteen years ago, right after your birth. She is your godmother, I don't think you knew that. Uncle Severus knows more then he lets on but for fifteen years he has not and will not tell us. I am sending you some pictures of Anna and a few memories. Ask Uncle Severus to use his pensive. I know you became close to Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger but remember where your loyalties belong. _

_Mother _

He rolled his eyes at the last part and looked through some of the pictures she had sent. One was Anna is a Dark blue dress with a black lace corset top, Lucius was twirling her as he danced with her. He had seen that dress before, it was his mother's bride maid dresses. She had married his father the summer before her seventh year, the thing was Anna wasn't smiling. The next one was of her and Reg sitting under a tree with books everywhere she had an acid pop in her mouth, she looked tired and pale.

The next picture took his breath away it was the picture of him and her kissing Lucius took that Easter he was with her. They kept that picture, he couldn't believe his dad would have kept that picture. Anna had the biggest grin on her face as he grabbed her by the waist. He took that picture out of the pile and placed it in his robes, he was never letting that picture go. He pulled out one that shocked him, it was Anna in a wedding dress next to Regulus. He was dancing with her but she wasn't smiling. So she did marry him, she looked so young and pale in that picture.

The last picture in the box was a group picture of twenty three people. He knew all of them, they were death eaters. He turned the picture over, someone had dated it 1979. Anna and Regulus were dressed in black like everybody else in the picture. He was holding her near him. They were standing by Cissy and Lucius. What the hardest part was she didn't smile in any picture but the one with him. Did she stop smiling after he left her? He took the pictures, the bottle with the memories and went to find Harry and Hermione, they needed to see these too.

Harry and Hermione was in the great hall listening to Ron going on and on about what they had missed the night before. Hermione rolled her eyes as he shoved another pastry in his mouth. Harry sighed as he watched Ginny with Dean in the corner. Hermione had a hard time not watching Severus at the teachers table, she could feel his eyes on her every once in a while. For a moment their eyes met, she was sure her heart was going to explode. Draco ran up to them.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy." Ron's mouth was full. Harry watched as the table glared at him.

"Lovely, weasel." Draco smirked. "My mom sent me some stuff I thought you two would like to see." Harry's eyes went big as he saw an upside down picture of Anna.

"Really?" Harry grabbed one out of his hand. Draco nodded.

"Is that memories?" Hermione grabbed the bottle. "How many?" Draco shrugged.

"What the hell, your both friends with Malfoy?" Ginny glared at Harry.

"I'll explain later." Harry and Hermione got up from the table and ran after Draco.

Severus watched them leave the hall, he had gotten Cissy owl last night. He so wanted to tell them but he couldn't. He left the table and made his way to his study. They were not going to like what they saw, epically Draco. The three of them piled into his study around his pensive.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm posting this for tomorrow, since I won't be home much. I'm thinking of posting the next chapter too. This week is crazy busy. Happy Tuesday everybody! Hope the weekend was good for all of you. **

The three of them piled into Severus study around his pensive.

"I will warn you most of these are Anna's memories and I gave them to Cissy to show Draco. I do not feel it's time he sees these but I guess his mother outweighed me. Some of been altered by Anna herself and by myself. When you are done you will not ask me any questions. Do you understand?" They nodded at him. He leaned down and kissed Hermione as he placed the first one in.

They leaned into and was transported. It was a wedding, Harry recognized the place as Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Anna was wearing white off the shoulder dress and she was wearing her silver necklace Draco had given her. The sleeves of the dress were long and puffy. Her dress was long and she had a white witch's hat on. She was standing next to Regulus.

Severus come up behind her as she was talking to an old witch with Regulus. "Come now." He hissed as he grabbed her arm. Regulus turned and glared but the look that Severus gave him made him coward some.

"So, he always had that look." Draco whispered to Harry, they started laughing.

"Severus I was in the middle of talking to Walburga." Anna was protesting as he pulled her out of the room.

He let go of her in the hall, he ran his hand through his hair. "Anna, please not today."

"I promised Reg today. He got his before school started last year." She had no feeling or life in her voice that Draco remembered. She sighed and looked at Severus. "What else can I do?"

"You didn't have to marry him. Why did you agree to this?" Severus had his arms folded across his chest.

"I agreed because what other choice do I have? I can wait till Draco is born and help raise him. The when he is old enough I will marry him. They have a word for a person who does that." She had a lifeless laugh. Her eyes were tired, Draco wanted to hold her. "I don't know." She sat down in a chair by the wall. "I have been so lost this year. I know marriage to him means following Him. I don't want to, I never wanted to."

"Then why? We could move away together. Hell, I would have married you to stop this from happening."

"Severus, you marry me? We would kill each other and what of your Hermione." She stood up and put her arms around him. "I will be ok. The marriage contract even says once I produce a child I can take on lovers. Wasn't that nice of him to have it all wrote out?" She laughed some as she buried her head into his robes and started crying.

"Annie my girl." Severus put his arms around her.

"Are you going to stay?" She looked up at him, her eyes were puffy some. "I need you to stay. I don't want to do this and not alone." He nodded.

"Yes." Severus smiled at her. "For you and only you. Are you going back to school?"

"Yeah I still have sixth year to finish and seventh. I'm not sure Reg is but I have to say it would be a relief if he doesn't." She was fixing herself in a mirror.

Cissy came running in a shorter version of Anna's dress. Hers was dark green with silver trim. "Are you ready? He says you have to have it done now." Anna nodded and gave Cissy a halfhearted smile. They followed Anna and Severus into the main room. He was standing in the middle with everyone in a circle. He grabbed her hand and drew her close to him.

"Pet, you look beautiful today." She did blush some. He took her arm into his hand and turned her so her body was pressed up against his. "If I was younger and needed a wife you would be who I would have chosen." They heard him whisper into her ear and she shudder some.

"Will it hurt?" She whispered to him.

"You will be mine after this, I am giving you the same mark I gave Bella." They saw her eyes grow huge.

"Please no." Anna tried to jerk away from him. Voldemort tighten his grip on her, Hermione could the see red marks starting on her skin from his fingers pressing into her.

"NO!" Draco was yelled and lunged forward toward the vision, Harry had to grab him. They watched as his wand tore her skin, she was screaming in pain. Dark black lights came out of his wand and went into the cuts in her skin. Her screaming was deafening as she struggling to get out of his hold. Hermione saw anger in Severus eyes, Regulus was holding him back. Lucius knuckles were white and the vein in his neck was bulging when he turned and looked. Cissy had her head buried into Lucius robes, his arm around her with tears running down her face as she watched. Voldemort let Anna go as she passed out on the floor with blood coming out of her mark. Lucius was the first to her and picked her up his arms.

"Is there a problem Lucius?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.

Draco could see his father's face. Lucius was known for never showing emotion but he had anger behind his eyes, his voice was sharp and cold. "No, my Lord." He turned and carried Anna out of the room. Cissy, Regulus and Severus followed.

The memory was done. They were out of the pensive. Severus was watched as Draco fell onto the floor. Draco couldn't stop crying, he kneeled down and held Draco for a moment.

"Will somebody tell me what happened?" Hermione had her hands on her hips.

"Bella's mark was one she choose. It makes her closer to him, he put more of his magic into hers. She was prepared for it, Anna was not." Severus looked up at Hermione who looked lost.

Draco looked at Harry. "She could die from it. He is not placing the normal amount of magic into her that a normal death eater gets. He is ripping her skin open to infuse his magic with hers." Hermione and Harry just stared at him. Draco stood up and sighed. "He is ripping her magic apart and placing his into it. They would be connected by that mark. More than a normal death eater is. Your magic being ripped open could drive anybody insane or worse kill them. You add His magic to hers, Aunt Bella was always nuts but it drove her insane with hate." Draco looked up at them as they slowly nodded.

"Is that how she died?" Harry looked at Severus.

Severus shook his head. "No, it's not. Her magic was still stronger, I blame Draco for that." They looked at him. "Her love for Draco kept a lot of his magic from tearing her apart. She never went insane like Bellatrix did with the mark." A look of relief filled Draco's face. "Are you ready for your next one? This one is Anna's own memory. She only gave me part of it to see what happened that night. Regulus was supposed to go on a mission but he was busy, Anna took his place. Ready?" They nodded.

* * *

They were standing outside a small house on an empty street. Anna was standing at the door smoking a cigarette. She was very thin and pale. She had on a tight black top, black pants and knee high black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had a black cloak on. Hermione could see the glisten on a knife handle in the top of her boot. They could hear screaming inside the house, Anna never flinched. Regulus walked up to her. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get away sooner." He kissed her cheek.

"Its ok but I better get help on this potion test." She smirked at him as she brought the cigarette to her mouth.

"Call Severus." He snapped at here. "I was never good at potions." He glared at her. "Nasty habit." Regulus point to the cigarette in her hand as he pulled out a silver flask from his pocket.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, so is drinking all the time."

"Why did you ever let Theo talk you into trying those?" He growled as he took a drink.

"Same reason I let you talk me into marrying you. I'm stupid." She glared at him.

"Are you eating?" He looked at her. "You can't carry a child being that thin."

"I can't carry a child if your never home or visit me at school." She snapped.

"Sorry about last night, ok. Happy now, I begged like your precious Draco use to." He put the flask away.

"Maybe if I stayed in Barty's bed we could have a baby." She snapped as she glared at him.

"I said I was sorry." He screamed at her. "What do you mean stay in his bed? Are you sleeping with him?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Why would you care and no I am not sleeping with him." She put the cigarette back to her mouth.

"Well who the hell are you sleeping with? You were not in your room three nights ago when I visited." He glared at her.

"I don't have to tell you that." She started yelling back. "It's in the bloody marriage contract you had me sign."

"Only after a baby or are you forgetting that you stupid whore of a witch." He was in her face.

She smacked him across his face. "No I didn't forget." She sneered. "If you must know I have been sleeping with Severus, like I have since my second year. I floo over to his house when I can't sleep, he holds me till I fall asleep."

"Oh, so you're not." He looked at her holding his face, she shook her head. "I'm sorry I yelled ok." He hugged her as she jerked away. He looked at her, his face soften some. "I never asked, why are we here?"

"No clue. The man works with the ministry is all I know. I'm just protection." She pointed to the wards around the house, they heard a women scream. She put her cigarette out and reached into his pocket and grabbed his flask. She put it to her mouth and drank.

"Hey, not so much." He grabbed it from her. "Maybe tomorrow we could try for that baby. Would you like that?" She rolled her eyes but she smiled at him.

"Can't, He has asked me go visiting." She kept her eyes on the wards in front of them.

"Why does he need your help?" Reg looked into the house. "Why does he call it visiting?"

"I guess saying lets go torture and kill people sounds crass?" She shrugged.

"Why you?" Reg jumped when they heard a man begging for his wife's life.

Anna looked at the door and sighed. "He says I'm his pet, I don't know." Anna never moved. "But after refusing the last time I'm going. I still have those cut marks all over my back. Severus says they can't heal, a lot of dark magic but at least they stopped bleeding."

A blood piercing scream was heard followed by a witches crackle. "Bella is here?" He looked at her, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "She is insane, she does this for fun and I swear she just wants to drive them insane"

"I think she." Anna stopped and looked at Regulus. "Reg, did you feel that?" He nodded his head. "Get them out the Order is coming." She pulled out her wand and started muttering something pointing her wand at the wards.

"I'll be back, don't let them break through." Reg kissed her cheek and ran in the house. They saw green lights firing everywhere. Anna was holding on but they could see spells hitting her wards. Regulus came back out. "They are almost gone. I'll drop the wards and you place it in the sky. Ready?"

She nodded she pointed her wand to the sky and screamed. "Morsmordre." The dark mark appeared before them as Regulus let the wards down and ran back into the house.

"Anna!" they looked and saw the Order coming down the street. James was the first one in front of her, he was the only one who saw her. "Don't Annie, please come here. Whatever happened I can fix it. Just come home, I'll hide you. He will never be able to find you." He looked at her.

Draco saw the pain in her eyes and the tears. "I can't he will kill you and Lily to get to me. I can take him killing me but not you. I can't let him hurt you. James, I do love you." She pointed her wand at him as Regulus can running out and grabbed her waist.

"Do it, Annie." Regulus whispered in her ear. "Kill the bastard"

She looked at James. "I'm sorry James, I really am. Stupefy." He fell on the ground. Moody came running up as Regulus sent a spell flying. Moody shot one off without looking. It hit Anna in the shoulder, she screamed as Regulus apparated them away. They were standing in front of Severus again.


	29. Chapter 29

**You get two chapters tonight, I will be posting again this weekend. I hope you enjoy and don't hate me to bad.**

"He never told the Order what she did that night." Severus looked at Draco.

"She changed." Draco looked at Severus.

"We all do with the mark." He looked down at his own. "Her last year was hard on her. She was Regulus Black wife, a Death Eater and head girl. She made O's on everything her fifth year. Which reminds me your OWL's you took already, Prof. Dumbledore said will be used for this year. No point of making you three take them again but you will have to look as if you are. I would make you take them again." He sneered at them.

Hermione smiled back and winked. He grinned back at her, he wanted to grab her. He turned back to Draco mostly. "She passed her NEWT's with flying colors but I thought she was going to die first." He chuckled some. He placed a memory in the pensive. "This one is for Draco only. Draco would you like them to watch it with you?" Draco nodded

They fell in, Anna was rocking a blond hair baby in her arms. The room was bright and white. She had on a short grey dress with black robes over it. Draco's necklace glistened in the sun. Lucius came in smiling. "How is she?" Anna looked up at him.

"She is doing ok. They said she can't have anymore. This one almost killed her." Anna moved her hand away from the baby and placed it on Lucius.

"You got a boy, she gave you a boy. Be good to him." She smiled at Lucius. He bent down and kissed her head.

"You know me." He smiled at her.

"That's what I'm talking about." She smirked at him. "What are you naming him?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." He smiled down at the baby.

"Really, Draco?"

"Cissa loves the name, shut it. We are not naming him after that boy." She smiled at him he started laughing. "Can you hold him? I'm going to sit with Cissy for a while." She nodded.

The baby started crying when Lucius left. "Shh, my dragon it will be ok. Your mommy made it." She was rocking him in the chair as the baby stared at her.

"Even as an infant he is fascinated with your eyes." Severus walked in.

"Shut it." She grinned at Severus. Draco watched the baby looking up at her.

"How is she?" He sat in a chair next to hers.

"She will make it. That's all that matters." She smiled as she looked down at the baby. For a moment Draco could pretend that was his baby, not him as a baby. "I wish Reg and I could have had our baby." She looked at him. "You know they told me what I would have had, it would have been a boy." She looked down at Draco. "He would have gone to Hogwarts with you." She smiled at Severus.

Severus snorted. "Do you ever wish you and Draco?"

"Yeah at times. I think we would have made a brilliant green eyed, blond baby." She held the baby closer. "Life is funny isn't."

"How come?"

"One moment I'm sure how my life will work out and in the next it's all over."

"Yeah." He had no idea what she was talking about.

"You will be good to him, Lucius is making you his godfather." She stared at him.

"Oh course but you will be helping to spoil him." She shook her head at his words.

"My time is almost up. He knows and Bella has made sure he has turned on me." She looked down as Draco fell asleep on her chest. She laughed some. "Some things never change."

"Annie, let me save you for once." He kneeled down by her.

She shook her head. "You have Hermione to look forward too and anyway it's been a great ride kid."

"That was the last thing Reg said to you." He looked puzzled.

"I get it now." Anna smiled at him.

They were standing in front of Severus. Severus had tears in his eyes. "She was pregnant." Hermione asked as she walked over to him and held him for a moment. He let go of her and fixed his robes.

"Yes, she lost the baby right after Reg disappeared. The Dark Lord." He started choking and couldn't go on. Harry and Draco nodded, they knew what had happened to the baby. "One more memory and I have to warn you this one has been tampered with by her and by myself. It will not make a lot of sense but it's a few memories thrown together." They nodded as they started watching it.

* * *

Anna was sitting a table in the middle of a pub. The place was packed full of muggles, nobody even looked at the women in the green cloak. It wasn't anyplace Harry had seen before, she had a bottle of vodka in front of her pouring herself a drink. Her cigarette was burning in the ash tray. She was talking to somebody, the person was a blur. The person leaned in some to her and spoke softly.

"Does he know where they are?" Harry knew that voice but he couldn't place it. It was a male voice.

"Not yet. He will soon, are you sure they are safe?" She spoke almost into her glass.

"Yes, I think."

"You think? Don't you know?"

"A few on the inside are starting to doubt me." He poured himself a drink.

"How could they not trust you? You have been his friend for years." She stared at the man across from her.

"I think he is going to turn soon." The man lifted the drink.

"Really you think?" She paused. "I have no idea but I will see what I can learn. If I find out anything I will let you know. Why doesn't he trust you?"

"I have been seen with a certain Death Eater." The glass was raised to her.

"Oh bloody hell, I knew he was thick but really." She smirked. "Sorry love you were never my type. I seem to only fall for men I can't have or those that lead to my own destruction."

The man laughed some. "Why do I always agree to meet you?"

"You are powerless to me." She smiled at the man.

"More like I have a death wish."

"You like living on the edge."

"I like living, I would prefer not to die just yet."

"You should try the Dark Side, love. I could make it well worth your trouble." She touched the man's hand.

"Anna, please." He put his other hand on hers. "When was the last time you?"

"Had sex, two years ago." She glared at him. "Why?"

"You need to get laid soon, dear." He snorted. "I think since your third year this has been the longest you have been without."

"Are you offering?" She smirked as she finished her cigarette.

He laughed. "If you were getting some you wouldn't even look twice at me."

She rolled her eyes. "True but you were always hansom." She smiled. "Oh, you will never believe who I ran into yesterday and where I ran into them at."

"Who?"

"I ran into." The memory was starting to blur.

Draco looked at Hermione. "Why is the memory blurring?"

"I guess this is one of the parts that have been tampered with?" She shrugged at Harry and Draco. The memory came back into focused.

"Nobody will believe me, you mean you saw him talking to Bellatrix." Anna was nodding as the man talked. "You know he doesn't trust me and if I tell him this it will make it worse."

"He was always an ass. How is he anyway?" She poured another drink. "His mother is asking, not me."

"I have no idea. Haven't talked to him in days."

"Merlin, he doesn't trust you does he. I mean I thought you two were lovers for years the way you two never left each other alone." She lifted her drink to her mouth. "Do you know who the secret keeper is?"

"No and I wouldn't tell you if I knew." She leaned over and filled the man's glass. "Anna are you getting me drunk."

"Yes." She smiled and leaned forward. "Is that a problem?"

"I would prefer to stay sober."

"That's your fifth glass, sober left both of us an hour ago."

"I just don't want to become to drunk."

"Are you suggesting I would take advantage of you?"

"Yes."

"You know me well love. Well?"

"I don't think so."

She stood up. "Since you won't come home with me, I'm off to my large home to be alone."

The man grabbed her hand. "Does it mean anything if I go home with you?"

She scrunched up her nose. "No and if you ever let it get out I will hex you into next year. Imagine if people knew." She stared down at him. "It's just sex."

"You make me feel so wanted." They could tell the man was angry as he stood up. It was frustrating Hermione not to see the man Anna was talking to.

"If you are going to get mad than don't come. But it might be fun and be truthful you have wanted to since we were in school. I know I have." She smirked.

"Maybe, but you were always busy with others. Too bad I can't tell James, think how happy this would make him. You're finally sleeping with a guy he likes."

Anna laughed and smacked him. "You are terrible." She smiled as he put his arm around her and they left.

They were spinning again to another memory. Harry knew that voice it was a voice he knew well. How could he not place it, he could guess they were talking about his parents. So somebody his parents were good friends with but would know Anna well enough to go home with her. Where did he know that voice?

* * *

They were standing in a dark and dingy room. It was Anna, Bella and Celestial standing over a man. He was on the floor screaming. "Bella enough." Anna screamed. "He isn't breaking." Bella lowered her wand. "I swear you just like torturing them, you don't try to get information." Bella shot a look at her.

"Well what do suggest?" Bella glared at her.

"I'm tired of his screams." Celestial looked at her. "Anything right now to shut him up." She shot a spell at him making him scream.

Anna pulled out her wand. "Fine, I told you to bring Severus." She straddled the man. "He is better at this then I am." She pointed her wand at him and the man screamed.

Bella was pacing. "Well?"

"Give me a minute, he is blocking me some." She screamed at Bella. She pulled out a knife from her boot and held it to his neck. "Stop blocking me or I will cut you." She sneered at the man. He spit in Anna's face, she smacked him across the face. Anna held the wand to his head.

"Shift it." Bella yelled at her.

"You wanted fast you should have listened to me and brought Severus." Anna snapped at her, after a few more minutes he stopped screaming. "I got it, ready?"

"Where is the seer?" Bella grabbed her.

"With Dumbledore." Anna jerked away and glared at the man on the floor.

"Fuck." Celestial looked at the man on the floor. "He isn't going to like this."

"No shit, Celli." Anna looked at her. "We need to get going, the Order will be here soon."

"Does he know where your bother and that Mudblood whore of a wife is?" Bella looked at Anna.

"No he doesn't." She snapped as she was biting her lip. Bella was glaring at her. She didn't like Anna, not only had she taken some of her Lord's attention from her, Bella knew she was lying.

"If you two are done glaring at each other, I will clean up." Celli shot the spell off and a green light hit the man, he was gone.

"What the hell." Anna grabbed Celli's wand. "We weren't supposed to kill him." The Celestial pushed Anna back, Anna wand was pointed at her neck. "Don't push me, you fucking bitch."

Bella pulled them apart. "Let's go before we are caught. Anna apparate to Lucius and Severus they will be waiting for you, Celli you floo to Nott's and I will head home." They looked at her and nodded and left the room.

Draco, Harry and Hermione followed Anna went outside and watched as she let off the dark mark over the house. She didn't go far outside before Bella grabbed her. "Shhh." She had her finger to her mouth. They watched as Celli walked out of the house. She met someone Draco, Harry and Hermione couldn't see, it was is a blur who it was. She was talking to the person and turned around. The figure followed by Aurors turned and put a memory spell on them. Harry gasped as he saw the person tamper with the memories of others. The figure followed her into the house.

* * *

The memory skipped. Hermione was starting to piece it together, she hoped the next memory gave them the answers they wanted. They were standing in a large room in front of a large fireplace. Anna wasn't as thin as she was in the first memory. She had on the same black pants, black boots and black boots. Every memory Draco saw where she was working for Him she had the same clothes on. She still wore the necklace Draco had given her and her snake earrings. Her hair was pulled up. She was sitting in a chair with her legs over the arm, playing with a knife as Lucius was drinking in front of her.

"Annie, he has marked you for death." Lucius put the drink to his mouth.

"Really? You have only said it four times, do you think shouting it will get me to listen better." She stood up, her face was cold but her lips came up slightly with a smirk. She placed her knife in her boot.

"Annie this isn't a game. Only you would go and defy him." He slumped down in another chair.

"Lucius." She leaned into him. "Tell Cissy and Draco I love them and in a way I love you too, you sick twisted bastard." He laughed at her as she leaned in and kissed him. He held her not letting her lips move. She jerked free.

"Be my mistress, I can try to protect you. I can send you away from here. I have money Anna let me help you." He grabbed her hand. "Cissa won't mind, we will be keeping you safe. I will go with you to protect you till its over. I will give you whatever you want. I can't and won't let Him take you."

"Lucius, you have a wife and a child that you love to worry about. Protect them, sweetie, and let me go please." She looked at him. She removed her hand from his and stared down at him. "Tell our Lord if he wants me killed he better do it himself." Lucius nodded as she walked towards the door. She turned around and smiled at him. "Remember me, please. I can't tell you what I have done but one day you will know and don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." He made his way to her, he grabbed her and held her close.

She smiled up at him. "Promise me one thing."

"The world."

"Teach Draco to dance."

"Dance?" Lucius just stared at her.

"Yeah, trust me it will come in handy one day." She walked out of the door.

The memory was over and they were standing in an empty room, Severus had left them. Hermione could feel the tears falling down her face. Anna had died, the Dark Lord had killed her for something she knew. Draco was having a hard time breathing, she died. Why did she die? What did she find out that made her a target? Harry was stunned, he wanted to believe that a miracle had happened and she had turned her life around. Or that maybe Severus had found a way to save her. This isn't what they truly thought would happen.

**This is not the last chapter I promise it gets better after this. I'm sorry for those who didn't want to see Anna a death eater, I'm so sorry. I like sad, sad is happy for deep people. (Doctor Who)**


	30. Chapter 30

**I didn't get any awful hate mail for the last two chapters and I am so glad you all liked it so far. I am taking a break from studying and thought I would post this. Thank you everybody who has reviewed it. It is nice to know you guys like it. I hope you like the rest just as much! Let me know!**

Severus was pacing in that empty classroom. Albus had kept it empty all of these years. This was the room Draco, Harry and Hermione went back in time in. But this was a different night and so much had happened in two years since the three of them returned. He sighed even thinking about it. But tonight was different, seventeen years ago he stood in this very room with tears in his eyes. She was going to die, the Dark Lord was being poisoned against her. He had marked her for death. His mind moved to two years before, it had to be night that changed her life.

She was scared when Regulus had disappeared, he remember her barging in his rooms at his home in tears. "Severus, have you heard from him?" She looked at Severus as she stepped out of the floo. Severus shook his head. "I have summoned him. He isn't coming. Sev, something is wrong."

"Maybe is he is undercover somewhere." He drew her down next to him.

"No, I can tell something happened." She looked at him. "I felt it."

"How could you feel it?" He glared at her. "Damn it Annie you can't keep putting spells on people without them knowing."

"It's not that. We have been trying and nothing." She looked down. "I found a dark magic blood rite for bonding and producing a child. It keeps the couple till the child is born connected in a way. His mom has been pushing so hard, we didn't know what to do. I have been taking potions since we got married."

"So if it keeps you two connected does that mean." He pulled her on his lap.

She nodded. "I found out yesterday."

He held her and sighed. Damn Reg leaving her alone right now.

"Ok something happened but what?"

"I don't know." She looked at him.

"Ok what happened before he disappeared?"

"His mother sent for him a note to use Kreacher two weeks ago. Why I don't know but the elf apparated in our bedroom six days ago. He and the elf left the room. A few minutes later he came in holding a locket." Anna was crying. "He asked me if I could go to Borgin and Burkes in the morning and have another locket made that looked just like it."

"Did you?"

"I did, but when I was bring back both the lockets I heard the one he had given me say something."

"The locket talked to you?" He looked at her.

"No it was just a mumble but I heard something. Anyway I got home and gave both to him. When I told him what happened he told me never to tell what was going on. The next morning he kissed me goodbye. He said to me It's been a great ride kid." She looked at him. "What does that mean?"

Severus shrugged, he didn't like where this story was going. What had Regulus find?

"Three nights ago I woke up seeing his face under the water. I have called for Kreacher but he won't tell me anything. I have summoned him but nothing. I even went to Him, he has no idea." She was panicking. "Did he turn?" She looked at him.

"I don't know. I don't think he has." Severus just stared at her. "Did you tell this to the Dark Lord?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't I just told him I couldn't find him."

"Don't ever tell him, lock it away like I taught you." He held her tightly. She nodded and leaned into him.

He held her closer two weeks later when she lost the baby she had been carrying. The Dark Lord was not happy about losing Regulus. He had taken it out on a few in the room but most of his anger was directed at Anna. She was screaming on the floor as he was shooting spells at her. Severus watched as blood started pooling around her. She had grabbed her stomach as the Dark Lord let up and started at her. The Dark Lord became furious to find out she had lost a pure blood life. He screamed and killed one of his younger followers. He and Lucius tried to get her to St. Mungo's but it was too late. It was her last link to Regulus.

He had to shake some of these memories. He had to focus on what was going to happen. His life would have been so different if it wasn't for her. His mind turned to that cold night he had heard the prophecy, she had talked him into going and had gone with him. She had stayed down stairs waiting for him as he was eavesdropping on what was going on upstairs. She was supposed to be keeping Aberforth busy downstairs. Damn that man, he never was fooled by pretty girls in short skirts. Severus had to smirk, her skirt was short and her blouse was low that night. It didn't work on Aberforth or maybe it had been set up not to work. Hell he didn't know. When he got kicked out she followed, they had went straight to their master. The Dark Lord had sent her, Bella and Celestial to a man that was serving upstairs that night. Dumbledore knew they heard and placed the Potter's and Longbottom's in hiding.

She went to Dumbledore first and turned, when he didn't know. She had arranged for Dumbledore to meet Severus when he found out it was Harry that was chosen. Always saving him, she had that knack. He never asked her when she turned but he thought it was when Regulus died. After Reg died she had to know why he was killed, maybe that is what Dumbledore had made her do in exchange for her loyalty to the Order. She had, what some said, gone mad trying to find out what happened to Regulus. She had combed every book, parchment, and every dark magic store she could find in Great Brittan. She had asked him if he would come with her one night, she had news for Dumbledore. He had noticed she was acting different lately. She had knives on her at all times and he knew they were cursed, her wand was always in her hand and she had started getting paranoid. Severus waited outside his office, he had been told that night she was marked for death by Lucius. In the solitude of Dumbledore's office she had told Albus something that scared even him. When he walked Anna out of his office his look was one of terror.

"I know she is marked for death but we cannot lose her and we won't." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Severus. This was going to be the moment he would save her for once. He would do whatever this fool wanted. He wasn't expecting what he had come up with.

* * *

Severus was still pacing, tonight was the night she would be coming and he had promised her he would meet her that room. She was going to hex him when she found out what Albus did and he wasn't sure she would be wrong. She was late, was that a good thing or a bad thing? He had no idea and he wasn't thrilled with Albus doing this. He had to smile, he had missed her. When she left he was the one who told Lucius and Cissy she had disappeared. They had thought she was killed like her husband. Two days later after she disappeared Lucius was planting a whole garden of cherry trees. He worked on it for days, Cissy would just rock Draco watching out the window as her husband was tearing up his father's prize roses for another cherry tree. He had thought Cissy would feel angry about it but Cissy tended those trees as much as Lucius.

Every year on the night she disappeared Lucius would get drunk and talk about her to anybody who would listen. Cissy had enough of it after the time Draco was caught listening when he was five. She would send Lucius over to spend that night with Severus. It was all he could do not to tell him the truth. Cissy had her own way of handling the loss of her friend. She would give Severus notes when he would bring Lucius home the next day. He read a few and they were all apology notes. Cissy had begged him to tell her what happened, she knew Severus knew something. He would never tell her, she made him promise to take the notes to where Anna had died. It was her way of saying goodbye to her friend. A light sparked in the room as she appeared in the room, he sighed in relief.

"Oh Merlin my head is spinning. Is that normal." She reached out and he grabbed her. "Severus?"

"Yes, Annie I am here." He steadied her

"Why is it so dark in here?" He had made sure there wasn't any light till he could explain to her what had happened.

"Anna, we need to talk first." He tried to find her wand but he remember to late she didn't need it for that spell.

"Lumos." She cried out. She gasped and fell backwards. He grabbed her and kept her from falling.

"Anna, I told you we need to talk." He chuckled some. "Have I got that old?"

"What happened?" Anna stood up some. "What did that old bat do?" She screamed at him.

He laughed, she was and will always be his Anna. "He sent you further then he told you." She was able to stand on her own.

"Why?" She glared at him. "The deal was two years at the most. Enough time for Him to think I died like Reg. Then I could just leave and live as a muggle. How long has it been?"

"Seventeen years. Calm down, you head is still spinning." He grabbed her as she started falling again.

"Why seventeen years?"

"I don't know love, he said you would know why when it happened."

"Oh yes that makes all the bloody sense in the world. I will know it when it happens. So where is the old bat with his cryptic messages?" He looked down at her, she could see pain in his face.

"A lot has happened since you left." He started leading her out of the classroom. He explained Harry and his scar. What had happened to her brother and his wife, the Longbottom's, the Dark Lord return and him killing Albus and why.

"Oh Severus, I am sorry about Lily." They were entering his office.

"Anna you lost a brother, don't worry about Lily." He sat in the chair behind the desk.

"I lost James the second the hat screamed Slytherine." She sat on the desk in front of him. "Does it feel strange being here?" She looked at Severus.

"It does I keep waiting for him to come in the room."

The painting on the wall across from them spoke. "Oh my dear it looks as if you arrived finally. Sorry about being dizzy, try some chocolate." Dumbledore's picture greeted her.

"You promised it would be two years give or take, not seventeen you blasted old fool." Anna jumped up and headed over to the painting

"Oh yes but there are reasons. Goodnight my dear." He left his picture. She pointed to the painting and looked at Severus.

"Don't look at me." He chuckled. She jumped on the desk again.

"So does Hermione know he set you up to kill him?" She pointed to the painting.

"Yeah, and her big mouth told everybody in the Order so now I have to deal with them." He rolled his eyes

"You never minded her mouth before." He smacked her leg. She ran her hand on his face. He felt his magic change some.

"Damn it Anna. You put that blasted spell on me you had at school, didn't you?" He stood up, he didn't need her risking her life for his. He was going to save her for once.

"Your magic is stronger since you got older but yes I did." She smirked at him.

"Why?" He folded his arms.

"If the Order knows it's a matter of time that the Dark Lord will know. This way I can save you before it is too late." She looked at him.

"Why do you care?"

"Why did you wait in that room for me?"

"Because you are my sister, the closet thing I got."

"You are my brother, you were more of a brother to me then James ever could be."

He pulled her onto his lap as he sat down. "I have to hide you from him."

"I know. I thought the point of this was I didn't have to hide." She looked at him and bit her lip. "Severus how is Draco?"

"Lucius had him become a Death Eater. He turned to the Order last year and is a spy like myself." She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "He isn't the same boy you fell in love with." She smiled at him and pulled out her necklace and rolled in around in her hands.

"Neither were you when you took it and I know I wasn't the same after I took it." She rubbed her arm.

"Don't rub it, it might let him know you are here." He moved her hand from her arm.

"Sorry. So where are you going to hide me?"

"I can keep you safe here but you can't leave. The war will be here in less than a few days anyway."

"I will stay but I am fighting. You can't stop me."

"I never could stop you from anything." He kissed her cheek. No matter what happened to him he would make sure Anna lived through this war. He needed his friend, his sister.


	31. Chapter 31

**I posted the wrong chapter today! I am so sorry. Thank you AuggieDeeksNico for bring it to my attention so I can fix it. I posted the draft for 32 not Chapter 31. I am so sorry guys, my husband proof read it so if it has a ton of grammar mistakes or spelling we will blame him.**

Ann woke up in front of a strange fire, it wasn't her house at Greenock. The fire place was too large for that, the room was dark as she looked around. She sat up trying to remember where she was, the last thing she remembered was Lucius. He had just begged her to stay with him, did she? She shook her head to try and remember. No there was something after that, her brain was clearing some. There was Dumbledore, she went to him. She had to tell him what she learned, why was it important. She could kill for a cup of tea or some Firewhisky about now. She stood up as her eyes adjusted to the room, it was a small room. Not much furniture but lots of books. She walked over to the desk stubbing her toe on the chair in front of her, she was hoping there was a bottle over be the desk. She lit the candle that was on the desk and saw the words Hogwarts on the school papers.

Stupid Anna, she put her hand on her forehead. Horcruxes that's what she found out he was making. She was marked for death, Yaxley had spotted her and her handler in the bar that night. He watched her leave with him and followed her home. If she ever got her hands on that man he won't have to worry about the dementors kiss. Thank Merlin, Goyle barged into her home the next morning, he scared Remus half to death. Goyle leaned on the door jamb with his arms folded watching Remus run around the room naked trying to find his clothes. Stupid werewolf couldn't find his wand, it didn't help she was laughing the whole time. Once Remus left in a huff Goyle told her that Yaxley had heard some of what they were talking about and went to their Lord with it. Goyle had always been a huge support to her since Regulus died.

Goyle agreed to wait a few days before telling the Dark Lord about Remus in her bed or Remus telling her he would see her next week. Stupid bloody dog, if Goyle didn't know she turned he did at the moment. He gave her time to figure out what to do. Once the two days were up Goyle told everything he knew. That was all the Dark Lord needed, that night she was marked. The last thing she could do, the last thing she had to do was go to Dumbledore. He had to know what was happening, if anybody could stop the Dark Lord it was him. She had asked Severus to go with her, she need his support. Her plan was afterwards was to have Severus turn her over to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore surprised her he told her that her job with the Order wasn't done. He would send her in the future by two or three years and then she could work as a muggle. She had no idea how that was going to help the Order but she could just disappear from his ranks. He handed her the time turner and led her and Severus to a dark classroom, he kissed her head and spun that stupid machine. She felt her body being pulled by the stomach, she missed seventeen years in a flash.

"Annie, are you ok?" Severus walked out of his room.

"Yeah I couldn't remember where I was for a moment." She lit another candle on the desk. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't sleep much anymore." He slumped into the chair.

She made her way over to him and sat in his lap. "When was the last time you heard from Hermione?"

"Three weeks ago, three long blasted weeks." He pushed his hair back.

"So how is this, whatever you calling it, working for you and Hermione?"

"She calls me her boyfriend." He chuckled some. "Annie I'm a thirty eight year old boyfriend to an eighteen year old witch."

"Does her friends know?" She laid her head down on his chest.

"Only Harry and Draco, I think. She told the Order what I did with Dumbledore but I'm not sure what else she told them."

"How come they believed her?" She looked into his eyes. "If I remember Sirius would rather think you were the Dark Lord himself."

"She was at the meeting with Dumbledore and myself. She gave her memories to the Order." She nodded at him. "I think Sirius remembers her from going back, he has never said anything about it but I get the feeling when he looks at me."

"She was a witch to be reckoned with back then I can only imagine her magic has grown since then." Anna sighed. "How is the wandless magic going?"

"She is as good as you were at her age."

"Severus I'm not that far from her age." Severus held her closer. "Sev, what happens when he calls us?"

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her.

"Our magic is still connected isn't. When he came back did you feel the pain and the need to be with him?"

"Yes, oh Merlin, I didn't think of that." He sighed.

"Will he feel my magic?" He could tell she was scared. "I mean I defected, I left and if he can feel my magic then he knows I'm back."

"Anna calm down, if he felt your magic he would have summoned you already." Severus held her closer. He hoped he was right. "His magic is taking a hit with those three fools chasing horcruxes."

"What three fools?"

"Harry, Hermione and Ronald Weasley."

"You mean Dumbledore sent Harry after them?" Her head shot up. "He is a boy Severus, how many battles has he fought in?" Severus shook his head. "How many death eaters has he gone after?"

"The Ministry was the only time he has had to fight them."

"How long had he been training then?"

"He wasn't till he came back. He wanted me of all people to help him."

"Why would that be a big deal, he liked you when we were in school."

"Anna, Hermione and Harry couldn't stand me till they went back in time, they were sure I was the Dark Lord." She laughed at him.

"Like father, like son." He nodded in agreement. "Does Harry know he is a part of that? Does Hermione and what was his name?"

"Ron. How do you know it?"

"The mark Severus, the connection you were telling me about. Only one reason for it, he spilt the remaining part of soul by killing Lily or trying to kill Harry."

"No they do not know that Harry must die." Severus sighed as Anna got off his lap. "I'm sorry Anna."

She was pacing in front of him. "Why haven't you told Hermione?"

"Because she and Harry are the same as you and I are. That is her brother and right now the only family she has left. I wouldn't want to know, I didn't want to know you were marked for death."

"I was a fool. For me it has only been a few days but I can say I screwed up." She sat on the floor and started crying.

"You didn't screw up, you let your hormones get the best of you." He laughed some as he leaned forward in his chair.

"How did their friends take it, I mean I can't imagine Slytherine or Gryffindor's jumping up and down that Draco Malfoy was friends with Harry Potter and a Hermione Granger."

"Let's just say it took almost the whole year for both sides to stop hexing each other over it. There was a rumor that Hermione was sleeping with Draco for a while." He smiled.

"Was that the cover story for her fucking you?" Anna smiled some through the tears on her face.

"I thought it worked rather well."

"The story or being fucked?" She smiled at him.

He leaned back and smiled. "Both." She smacked him.

"I didn't think you would do that with a student." She sneered.

"I tried the first year she was back, I never touched her. Last year, all hell broke lose and we got lost in the moment." Anna raised her eyebrow. "She was of age and she opted out of Defense Against the Dark Arts last year so I never had to teach her."

"I'm just making sure you are still you, I have been away from you to keep you on the strait and narrow."

"Anna, you have been in relationships with four to five known death eaters, you slept with your handler who is a werewolf, you have killed and tortured during your late teens and you had a close, some would say intimate relationship with the Dark Lord. Child, I'm the one who need the strait and narrow?"

She glared at him and sighed. "You might be right. I seam to make poor life choices."

"That you do." He looked at her. "The friendship between the Draco, Harry and Hermione made a few interesting connections, Petunia daughter Pansy is dating Ronald Weasley. Harry I swear will marry Ginny Weasley when this is over, no surprise a red head."

"Ginny Weasley, the girl he talked about. How did she handle all of this?"

"I don't think she knows all of it, she knows there was a issue with a time turner but I don't know what he told her after that. What I do know is when he came back they have to be around each all the time. Kind of like you and Draco, it is disgusting."

"Weasley?" She had her knees pulled up to her chest. "Sev, where have I heard that name before."

"Annie, you were there that night when they killed Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett, don't you remember?"

Anna placed her hand over her mouth. "The Prewett's, oh Sev." She was fighting back tears. "They fought so hard and were in so much pain by the end."

"I never asked, why were you there that night?" He looked at her.

She shook her head, crossed her legs and sighed. "He sent me there, was there ever a reason why he sent you anywhere?" Severus shook his head. "It was supposed to be an easy mission but they fought back hard." Tears ran down her face. "Fabian gave me this." She lifted the side of her shirt and showed him a small patch of her skin black and deformed. "Sev, you should have taken me to the Dark Lord and been done with it. How can I face all these people?" She bent her head down.

"Like the true Slytherine you are, with contempt and disregard for them." He got on the floor next to her, she smiled at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did Draco take the mark?" Anna broke the silence, Severus just looked at her, "Lucius, right?"

"More Bella then anything else."

"Why would Bella care? Where is Narcissa?"

"Narcissa you know never could stand up to Bella and Bella wanted her nephew to join her." Severus looked down. "She had tortured Cissy and Lucius, I don't think Draco could take anymore." He paused for a moment. "Draco took the mark but I think Lucius pushed him to talk to me. Almost a week later he was in with Dumbledore turning. He gives us information about the meetings and other things. You know the routine."

She nodded, she knew that routine all to well. "Is he seeing anybody?"

"Oh I was wondering when you would start asking about Mr. Malfoy private life." He nudged her. "See Abraxas was only half right, you weren't interested in Malfoy money. You are only interested in Malfoy dic." She put her hand over his mouth, she was turning bright red.

"I just asked if he was seeing anybody, we don't need a recap of my life."

"Astoria Greengrass has her sights on him, he would do good to stay away from that level of crazy." He smiled at her. "As for your other lover in that family, Lucius isn't fairing as well as he did last time."

"Why, the Dark Lord loved him before."

"He failed in a mission."

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy failed at something, your messing with me." She looked at him stunned.

"The truth." She nodded. "He has never forgiven the Dark Lord for killing you. I think he failed on purpose but the Dark Lord isn't as forgiving this time."

"He wasn't forgiving the last time." Anna rolled her eyes.

"True." She leaned into his chest they sat looking at the fire for awhile. Severus broke through the silence. "This is going to be strange but Anna would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Why would it be strange? I have slept next to you for years."

"Annie you are twenty and I'm a thirty-eight year old man. We aren't kids anymore."

"Do you think Hermione would mind? I have never felt that way for you and I could use somebody sleeping by me." She looked at him.

"No I don't think she would." He sighed. "Ok come on." He stood up and offered his hand to help her off the floor. "We are having a meeting tomorrow and I think you need to be there."

"Why would I need to be anywhere near that meeting?" She glared at him.

"Because you have been part of the Order longer then I have and you have a piece we are missing." He held her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"What piece?" She laid down.

"You will find out in the morning, now shut up and let me sleep." He growled at her as he put his arm around her.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." She started closing her eyes. He waited till he felt her breathing change as she was deep asleep.

He whispered to her as she slept. "No my Annie it isn't a good idea. Dumbledore threw the snake into the loins den, now let's see how poisonous your bite is. It needs to be deadly to deal with these people tomorrow." He kissed her head and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**If you read chapter 31 before I fixed it you will need to go back to understand it all. Sorry about that again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Anna paced outside Severus office door holding her wand, she could go back to the dungeon. Did Severus really need her in that meeting? Severus said Draco was supposed to there, she couldn't wait to see him but at the same Severus had told her he saw some of her memories. Maybe he wouldn't want to see her. She took a deep breath as she reached for the door, at least Moody wouldn't be behind the door ready to kill her. She opened the door as everybody turned and look. Sirius was the first one out of his chair pointing his wand at her, followed by Tonks. The room went into chaos. Order members were all standing with wands pointed, Anna had hers pointed at them.

"Sirius, sit." Severus was trying to get out as Sirius sent a spell towards Anna. Anna blocked the spell as she hid behind a chair.

"Dora stop." Remus was trying to grab her wand as she let off a spell that sounded like a table exploded. Anna let off a spell that stunned Kingsley. Severus watched as she apparated in black smoke behind Sirius with her wand to her neck.

"Please give me a reason." Anna hissed in his ear as she kicked his legs so he was kneeling in front of her. Her wand was stuck in his neck as her hand was pulling his hair. "I promise you I will finish the job that Bella started."

Severus stood in front of them with his arms out. "Enough!"

"Severus move." Tonks had her wand pointed at him.

"Dora." Remus stepped in front of her. "Lower your wand."

"Remus, she is a death eater." Molly had her wand pointed at her.

"If everybody lowers their wands I can explain everything." Severus looked at the room. "That means you too Anna. You have to let him go."

"I will when they do." She pulled harder at Sirius hair.

"When I get free you won't have to worry about Azkaban, bitch." Sirius hissed.

"Anna, don't you dare do it." Severus turned to her as she was about ready to curse him.

"Like hell, I'm lowering my wand." Tonks shot a spell around Severus and Remus. Anna rolled her eyes as she blocked it.

"I don't have all day for this." Anna looked straight at Tonks wand. "Expelliarmus." The wand shot out of Tonks hand.

"She didn't even point her wand."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you Dora." Remus put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Anna is talented." Severus snorted at Remus. "Shut it." Remus turned to him.

"Can we please all sit Remus and I have some things that need to be explained. Anna let go of Sirius. Everybody lower your wand." Severus sat in his chair. The room never let go of their wands but they did lower them for the moment.

"Anna let him go." Severus looked at her.

"Fine." She sneered as she pushed him forward. Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed in her face with one motion. "What are you going to do kill me?" Anna smirked at him. "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"Sirius put your wand down, Anna shut up." Severus was hissing as he stood up. The room went deathly quiet.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you, one reason just one. Don't you dare say it because you are James sister, you lost that right the day that mark got put on you."

"I lost that right in your and James eye when I got put in Slytherine. Fine you want to find a reason not to kill me. I was the black hair girl that warned Emmeline Vance when Dolohov and Travers went after her in 1980. We met at a muggle pub in Scotland, I never removed my cloak but she could see my black hair under it. She was wearing grey robes that night. I told her they were waiting for her and where. Travers had just killed Marlene McKinnon and her family. Moody found him waiting for Emmeline but Dolohov got away." She looked at him.

"How can I trust you?" He sneered at her.

"Did she tell you the code name of the girl?" She never flinched as his wand was now poking into her neck.

"Yes."

"Green Emerald." He lowered his wand some looking at her.

"Why would you save Emmeline?" Sirius just stared at her.

Remus stood up and slowly made his way over to his friend. He put his hand on his arm and pushed it down some. "Because she turned spy for us."

Severus grabbed Anna as Sirius lowered his wand and held her for a moment. "Now if we all can sit I can explain everything and maybe we can move on to more important information."

Severus explained everything as Anna sat in a chair in the far corner. She had to chuckle if only James would be here to see Sirius and her going at it. She couldn't believe he was gone, a tear rolled down her cheek. It seemed surreal watching men and women who were only a year older then her to her a few days ago sitting in the room in their thirties. The room was still shooting her looks but they got less as Severus told the whole story. Well, maybe not the whole story, she was glad he omitted the part about her seeing Dolohov or sleeping with Remus. Sirius was still glaring at her as Severus finished.

"Anna." Severus looked at her.

"Yes Sev."

"We need your help now." He looked at her.

"Oh that piece you were talking about last night, ok." She hated the room looking at her, she never liked it when the Dark Lord did it to her at meetings either. "What information do you need from me?"

"How many did he make?" Remus looked at her.

"I really don't know." She moved in her seat. "I know he made the locket, I know there was a ring. He sent me and Dolohov to find it. He gave the cup to Bella for safe keeping, she had it put in her vault. Lucius had the dairy but I don't think he knew what it was."

"Was that it?" Remus looked at her.

She sat for a moment thinking. "No, the Diadem. He hid that here in the castle, when I don't know. One night he explained to me that Dumbledore was a fool and how he got it into the castle."

"How do you know it is then?" Sirius glared at her.

"I really don't but it makes sense that it could be." She looked back at him.

"Draco says the snake is one also. We need to now kill the snake and find the Diadem, whatever that is." Severus looked at the room.

"It a tiara looking thing." Anna smiled some.

The door to the room busted open. Hermione, Ron and Harry was standing in the room, they were followed by a red head girl and a boy that looked like Frank Longbottom.

"Severus." Hermione breathed and ran to him. He stood up and grabbed her and kissed her. The whole room gasped.

"This is too much." Sirius stood up. "First she is back and now Hermione is shagging Severus still what is this sixth year all over again."

"Who is back?" Harry looked at his Godfather.

"Your aunt." Sirius pointed to where Anna was sitting.

Anna stood up and waved slightly at Harry, He smiled as he ran over and picked her up off the floor hugging her. "Harry I can't breathe."

"Sorry." He put her down.

"Anna?!" Hermione ran over and hugged her. "How?"

"You see." Severus started to explain.

Anna put her hand up. "Marked for death, Dumbledore, time turner and seventeen years."

Harry nodded. "Oh Anna, this is Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron and Neville Longbottom."

Anna walked over to Neville. "Your mom and dad were good Aurors and I am sorry to hear what happened to them." She shook his hand.

"I bet you are considering the mark on Frank's back came from you." Sirius sat back in his chair.

"Oh go to hell Sirius." She glared at him.

Sirius shot out of his chair with his wand raised as Anna raised her wand.

"Enough." Harry yelled. "Sirius I know Anna became a death eater and I know some of what she did. I also know she is your sister in law, she cared for your brother and was lost after his death."

"Harry you don't understand." Sirius was looking at Harry.

"Sirius." Molly was out of her chair. "I know, trust me I know. But this isn't solving anything right now."

"Sirius, I don't like you and you have never liked me but can we please just get through the next few days without killing each other." Anna lowered her wand some.

"Fine but never trust a snake." He sneered as he left the room.

"This is going to be fun." Ron looked at her. "Hey where is Hermione and Snape."

Anna looked at Harry as they both started laughing.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Dark Lord to find Harry and start the attack on the castle. Anna was sitting down in Severus rooms when she heard him in her head. It had been so long since that had happened, she felt him piercing through her head. When he was gone she ran up to the great hall, she ran into Harry.

"Anna, Severus left." He grabbed her.

"Where is Hermione?"

"I'm here." She and Ron ran up behind Harry.

"You three need to deal with Dumbledore gave you." Anna looked at Harry.

"What about Severus?" Hermione looked at her, Anna could tell she was holding back tears.

"I will make sure he is ok, I promise." Anna hugged Hermione.

"Anna, stay safe." Harry hugged her.

"You too."

"Hey." The red head boy was standing next to her.

"Fine." She hugged him too. Hermione was rolling her eyes at Ron. They started running up the stairs she made her way to the Great Hall. She closed her eyes and could see Severus standing by the Dark Lord. They were talking but he was no danger yet. Yet, she thought as she ran to Dumbledore's office. She marched up to the painting and put her hands on her hips.

"You knew who Harry, Hermione and Draco were when they went back?" The painting nodded at her. "How?"

"Mrs. Black, I have my ways."

"Ok so if you knew the future in the past did you also see this coming?"

"Everybody makes a choice and those choices lead us to where we are."

"Yeah I get that part. Why Seventeen years, why now?"

He looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Why do you think?"

"Severus?" The painting nodded. "He is going to try and kill Severus?"

"I must be going, I am needed in another painting." He left her.

Anna took off for Slughorn's store rooms, she needed to empty it of everything that might save him. If the Dark Lord went in the pattern he had before for killing off those close to him, he wouldn't be the one doing it. The snake would be the one killing Severus, it used to be her job. The castle sounded as if walls were exploding around her, she ran back upstairs. She saw injured girl on the floor, she had black hair and Slytherine robes.

Anna didn't want to stop but the girl was bleeding. She bent down and started applying potions to the girl, a boy came up and helped Anna move her to a safe place. She took off running as she saw a spell hit a young boy, she placed her ward up as she started healing him. People were running past her as she made her way to another student. She was glad Regulus helped her with wandless wards, it let her hands stay free to wrap bandages. She was running down another hall when she saw him. He let out a green light from his wand on some boy and was turning around when Anna sent him flying into a wall.

"Hello Yaxley." She sneered as she placed him a full body bind.

"Anna. How?" He growled. "I knew you turned, did you precious Dumbledore save you?"

"Really, you could think with more than your dick?" She sent a spell flying as he screamed.

"Look who is talking. You fucking whore." He growled. "You could have had me but you left some stupid dog instead."

She smirked as she pointed her wand at him. "Crucio" He started screaming on the floor, she let up. "You had me killed because I wouldn't sleep with you?"

"No you bitch you got yourself killed by turning on Him." He spit at her feet. "I just made sure it was going to happen."

"Crucio." Her wand pointed back at him.

"You fucking blood traitor, I should have killed you myself that night." He tried to moved, but her bind was still in place.

"You could have tried. Sectumsempra" She lightly moved her wand. Yaxley was screaming in pain as red started to stain his clothes. "Crucio." He was screaming again.

Anna looked down at her mark and at him. He was laying on the floor bleeding and in pain, she had turned into Bella. Reg always said Bella never tried to get information she only wanted to see them in pain that is what she was doing with Yaxley. She just wanted to see him in pain, she wanted him to snap mentally under her. A tear rolled down her face. "Avada Kedavra." She whispered as a green light left her wand. Anna slid down the wall across from Yaxley, she put her head down and started crying. Her brain was screaming at her, stupid girl. Why would Draco want you after everything you did? He fought back, you went along with it all. Bella, you turned into Bella. The coin in her pocket started burning, she cleared her head and closed her eyes. He was talking to Severus alone and he was pacing.

Shit, she whipped her face and stood up. She let the coin take her to where he was, she was outside the boat house. The Dark Lord was talking to Severus and never noticed she was near the room. He was talking about some wand and how it belonged to Severus. She peeked into the window as he had the snake attack Severus, she could hear as the snake lunged over and over again ripping out part of Severus throat and biting out hunks of his skin. Severus was slummed on the floor with blood everywhere. The snake had done its job, the Dark Lord apparated with it. She ran with his bag of potion to him.

"I saved you." He gasped as she was trying to clean his wounds. He kept trying to move her hands. "No. It's ok." Tears were running her face. "Stop, look at me." She looked up at him. "I love you." He smiled at her and put his hand on her face.

"Sev, you move your hands or I swear I will bind you." She kissed his hand and looked into his eyes through the blur of her tears. His eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing. "Bastard, don't you dare die on me! I lost too much to Him already." She was pouring a potion down his throat when she heard footsteps outside. She couldn't stop to put up any wards, please let it be somebody who didn't want her dead. Hermione was the first one in the room, Anna never looked up but she heard a scream. Hermione was next to her holding Severus head, tears were streaming down his face.

"Harry get me the purple potion." Severus started choking some as gasping for air. "Harry now!" Harry was just standing there with tears falling, he couldn't move. Ron ran and gave Anna the bag she had been carrying.

"Purple right?" Ron handed it to her. The sound of Ron's voice broke Harry's trance, he kneeled next to Hermione.

"Anna, please you have to save him." She was rocking his head in her lap. "Severus, please stay, please." She kissed his head "I love you."

Severus opened his eyes and gave Hermione a weak smile as Anna was put a potion on his neck. "I love you too." He tried to talk but only his lips moved.

"No talking." Anna yelled as she took her shirt off and wrapped it around his neck. "Ron get me the green liquid." She held her hand out. She turned and saw Ron staring. "Ron. RON!"

"Sorry was just, yeah you said what again." Ron was turning red.

"I got it Anna." Harry handed it to her.

"Severus drink." She put it up to his lip. "Ok everybody move. I need to get him to St. Mungo's." Hermione didn't want to leave him, Harry had to almost pry her off of him. Harry held her as Hermione couldn't stop crying. Anna helped Severus to his feet, Hermione saw Anna was covered in Severus blood. "If anything changes I will summon you." She was looking at Hermione. "Please stay safe, all of you." She looked at them and with a pop of black smoke she was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

**I am finished with finials! I hope you enjoying this story. Please let me know how you like the last few chapters, you guys help out so much. **

Hermione ran into the room the healer pointed her towards a few hours later after the battle, she smiled when she saw Anna. Anna had fallen asleep curled next to Severus on his bed. Good thing she somehow got new shirt, she guess some of the healers may have been distracted with her just in her bra. Severus was pale and had his whole neck bandaged but he was breathing. Hermione stood in the door for a moment looking at her boyfriend. A few hours before she had almost lost him, if it wasn't for the small thing curled next to him holding on to him for dear life he would have left her.

"Anna." She lightly called as she walked closer. Anna never moved, Hermione pushed her some. "Annie." Hermione spoke up some. She didn't want to wake Severus but Anna wasn't moving. "Annie." She pushed harder. Hermione was thrown to the floor with a wand to her neck, she saw Anna's green eyes hovering above her. "Annie, it's me Hermione."

Anna's eyes adjusted some. "Hermione, I am so sorry." Anna looked at her. "Old habits die hard, I guess." She helped Hermione off the floor.

"Do sleep with your wand?" Hermione laughed.

Anna pushed her hair back out of her face. "Yeah, too many years having to." She turned to Hermione as she was pulling her hair up. "What are you doing here?"

"It's over." Hermione sat on the chair next to the bed.

"What do you mean, over?" Anna was looking at her, she didn't seem upset. She would have thought with almost losing Severus and losing Harry Hermione would be in St. Mungo's next to Severus.

"Anna, you have no idea what we have been through these last few hours." Hermione held Severus hand. "Did you know?" She looked at Anna. "Did you know about Harry?"

"Yes, he told me about the connection and I put it together." She wasn't sure she should tell her that Severus knew also.

"Voldemort killed him." She watched Anna shudder at the name. "He was dead."

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry." She knelt down by the girl. Anna face changed as her head shot up and looked at Hermione. "What do you mean was dead?"

"Hagrid brought his body back, Voldemort was taunting us. He called for Draco to come over to him."

"Did he?" Anna was biting her lip.

"Yes but I think it was more to leave with Lucius and Narcissa." Hermione watched as the look of relief washed over Anna's face. "Harry got out of Hagrid's arms."

"He fell?"

"No he was alive, he said Voldemort only killed the part of his soul inside him."

"How come the Dark Lord thought he was dead?"

"Narcissa lied to him and told him Harry had died." Hermione smiled. "He defeated him."

"He what?"

"Harry was able to kill him."

Anna sat back against the bed and smiled. "No more being summoned, no more death, no more pain?" She looked at Hermione who was shaking her head.

"There will be a list of the dead tomorrow. Anna, Bella was killed." She waited to see witch reaction.

"About bloody time." She smiled at Hermione. "Where is Harry, is he ok?"

Hermione sighed. "Sirius was killed. So was Ron's older brother Fred." She had a tear fall down her face.

"I am sorry Hermione." Anna hugged her.

"It's ok, we have plenty of time to mourn." She looked at Severus. "How is he?"

"We will know more tomorrow if he will be ok." Anna sat on the bed next to him. "They don't know if he will be able to talk or not."

"But he will live." Hermione looked at her.

Anna nodded. "Think how hard he will make it on us if he can't call us names."

Hermione started laughing, she felt like she hadn't laughed in years. Anna was even laughing after a few minutes. "Anna, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being his friend, for watching out for him all those years, for saving him." Hermione kissed Severus hand. "You look beat, I'll sit up with him for a while. Why don't you head to his rooms and go to bed."

"I did nothing, you are the one who went to war." Anna held Hermione's other hand. "Go get some rest, he will be here in the morning. I already put a tracking spell on him just in case." She winked at Hermione who was laughing at the last part. "If anything changes I will send my Patronus for you."

"You have a Patronus, death eaters don't normal have one."

"I worked for the Order for two years Hermione. Dumbledore taught me many things."

"What was your happy memory?" She sat back and looked at her.

"I don't have to tell you that." Anna gave her a side look.

"I bet is has to do with a certain blond boy that was in Slytherine and I don't mean his daddy either. Am I right?"

"Yes, my happy memory was Draco taking me flying the first time. I fell so hard for him that night." Anna sighed. "I don't think I had been with anybody that has made me feel that way again." Anna stood up and stretched. "First love nonsense as Severus called it. He was right you know." Hermione just looked at her, Anna had gotten cold in the years since she knew her. But when she talked about people she cared about her eyes softened. Severus and Draco were the same way, it must be the service to him that made them all learn to be hard as ice to people. "Now, Ms. Granger I know you love him but you being sick is not going to help him get any better. Go to bed or get drunk, which ever you need right now. I will see you in the morning love." Anna kissed Hermione cheek and pushed her out of the room.

"Ok you get to push me out this time but not the next." She smiled at Anna as she hugged her. "I am so glad you're alive."

"Me too." She smiled at Hermione.

Anna closed the door and curled next to Severus. "You ruin what you have with her and I will make that snake look like a dog bite." She laid her head down.

She heard a small raspy voice next to her. "Nag, nag, nag you damn chit." She looked up and saw Severus eyes half way open. He was smiling at her.

"Go to sleep you old fool. You have an eighteen waiting for you to jump her when you feel better." She kissed his cheek and she closed her eyes.

Images of Yaxley screaming melded with other images, they were of people she had killed or watched killed all those faces, to many faces. His face in the middle of it all, she was calling for Reg as he was falling from her. She grabbed his hand to find it was Draco. He was bloody and bruised, he kept blaming her. He was telling her how she should have died, how she turned into Bella. She looked down at her black dress, it was Bella's dress. Her voice was changing she was sounding like Bella, she shot the Dark Mark off above Draco as she left him for dead. She heard a women scream in her dream, it made her jump out of bed. It wasn't a dream it was a person she wasn't ready to come face to face with just yet, not after the dream she just had. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room white as a sheet. Anna just looked at the grown women in front of her, the last time she had seen Cissy they were both so young. She was still stunning in her thirties.

"Merlin's beard, are you real?" Cissy just stared at her.

"Hello Cissy, yes I'm real." Anna's heart was still beating out of her chest. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around her best friend. It took a few minutes for Narcissa to touch her but when she did Anna was wondering if she was letting her go.

"Annie, it is you?" Cissy held the girl out at arm's length.

"Yes Cissy it's me and to prove it to you when we were in our second year we got bladdered in the girl dorms with Virginia and Petunia. That's when you made up that awful rhyme, after that we had to say it when we got drunk."

"Annie, how? I mean we gave you up for dead." She looked at Anna. "And the rhyme was not awful." She pouted some, Anna chuckled. "What is so funny Anna Black?"

"You reminded me of the last time I saw you that's all."

"That was seventeen years ago. I was so young." Cissy sat down in the chair next to Severus.

"For me it has been six days ago." Anna looked at her as she sat on the bed. She could tell her friend was confused. "Dumbledore gave me a time turner."

"So the rumors were true, you did turn." Cissy had a look of shock.

"Why would that surprise you?" Anna stared at her. "I tried to climb out of the bedroom window the day I married Regulus to keep it from happening. The pain from the mark he gave me, last night was the first time I didn't feel the pain as bad. Reg died because of him, my brother was marked, I watched Lucius do thing, hell I did things Cissy." Anna was standing at the foot of Severus bed biting her nails. She only did that when she was stressed and needed a cigarette.

Cissy stood up and held her friend. "Its ok it's going to be ok." Cissy looked at her. "I have an idea, have you been back to Greenock yet?" Anna shook her head. "Well, I took care of it while you were gone." Anna smiled at her. "I hoped one day you would come back. Why don't we go clear the cobwebs and have a drink."

"I can't Severus."

"You can go." Hermione was standing in the door.

"How much did you hear?" Anna looked at her.

"You getting drunk, which is what you need to do. Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione nodded.

"Please call me Cissy, you use to if I remember correctly." Cissy smirked at her.

"I didn't think you wanted to remember it." Hermione blushed some.

"Not around the Dark Lord." Cissy grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on." She pulled Anna out of the room. "I can't wait to catch you up on everything." Anna sighed as she was being pulled out of the room.

* * *

Hermione laughed watching the whole thing, she placed her beaded bag on the chair and laid next to Severus. "Oh Sev, please be ok." She kissed his lips.

"Again." She heard a raspy voice.

"Sev you're talking." She kissed him again.

"Gone?" He got out.

She nodded. "Yes Anna is gone, is she bothering you?"

"No." He took a moment as pain from trying to talk was taking over. "You." He pointed to Hermione.

"I'm bothering you?" She sat up, she was hurt he thought she was bothering him.

He grunted and rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl." He took a moment. "Need you." He pointed to her.

She leaned down as touched his lips with his. "I need you too but we have to wait till you better." His hand reached up in her hair and pulled her down so his tongue was in her mouth. She rolled on top of him and his hands was holding her head. "Oh Sev." She looked at his eyes and how tired they were. "We will be doing this a lot once you are better." She smirked at him.

Severus grunted at her but let her hair go. "You, ok?" He looked at her.

"Yeah I'm ok. I have missed you so much these last few months." She sat up looking at him. "The time I could slip away and find you kept me going."

"Harry, Ron." The words were getting harder to get out. Last night had been easy, Anna let him in her mind to see everything. He had a hard time teaching Hermione that, whenever he entered her mind she would become off balanced or worse get a headache.

"They are ok. Sev we can try again so you don't have to talk. I'm sure you found everything out by Anna letting you last night." She gave him a strange look.

"Mad?" He looked at her.

"I don't know, I know she is your best friend. I know me and Harry have the same bond you and Anna have. I feel like I'm going to be left out." She looked at him. "Does that make sense?"

He shook his head. "Won't." He took a deep breath, he needed something for the pain soon. He pointed to the bottle next to the bed. Hermione nodded and uncorked it. She helped him sit up as she placed it to his lips. He felt the coolness of it coat his throat.

"No, it's ok. I know that's how you talk to each other, I just want to try when you're better to let you in." He nodded at her as he closed his eyes. He wanted her body on his, he wanted to hear her moan his name but he wasn't sure he could stay awake to take her. Damn he was old. He felt Hermione lay on his shoulder as her arm wrapped around him. He felt her leg also wrap around him, this felt like heaven to him. He drifted off to sleep for the first time in months not worrying if she was safe. She was in his arms forever.

He heard her voice as he was drifting in and out. "Severus let's get married when you are better."

He nodded, never once opening his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "Yes." All he could get out before sleep overtook him.


	34. Chapter 34

**This one is really long, I hope like it. Let me know what you think since everything. I know it's slow right now but the next few chapters will be much better.**

After a month Severus was able to sit up, his voice was still weak at times but the healers had promised that over the next six months he could be able to talk normal. Between Anna, Hermione, Minerva and Molly he never had a moment to himself. Hermione and Anna he didn't mind as much, it was the other two witches that pawed all over him every time he groaned. Today even Anna was getting on his last nerve. "Damn, it witch. I'm not a cripple I can feed myself." His voice was still stern, it hurt but he could still do it.

She grinned back at him. "You're just mad I saved you ass again. This is just like the time I pulled you out of that building after Moody tried to kill you." She winked as he growled at her.

"I was fine and didn't need you to help me." He glared at her.

"Right, after he hit you with conjunctivitis curse I can see how thought you could just walk out." She winked.

"It was your fault I was hit, you were late to the meeting and putting your wards up." He looked down his nose after her.

"Oh that wasn't my fault that was Dolohov fault." She helped him reach for his glass. "I couldn't find my wand and he kept throwing me back on the bed."

"Anna." He closed his eyes and shook his head

"Don't talk so much the healer said it would heal faster if you quite talking so much." She was fussing over his pillows.

Severus grabbed her wrist and made her sit. "Tell me what did you mean by it was Dolohov's fault." He was keeping his voice calm but on the inside he wanted to smack her in the back of the head.

"Oh, well you remember that long mission that Regulus went on, about seven months before he died?" He shook his head. "Well, I might have broken my marriage contract during those two months." She gave him a quick smile.

"Annie!" He sighed as he looked at her. "What am I going to do with you?"

"No clue." She smirked at him. "It's not like I made the rounds sleeping with death eaters."

"Came damn close." He glared at her.

"Feeling left out." She kissed his cheek.

Severus picked up his bread from the plate in front of him and threw it at her.

She started laughing as she threw it back.

"Witch I will poison you."

"You have said that since my second year." She was laughing so hard she fell out of the small chair she was sitting in.

"What's so funny?" Harry was in the doorway.

Anna stood up trying to control herself. "Nothing just Severus."

"Severus, funny?" Harry looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"You know I'm right here." Severus had his arm folded. Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "I forgot I am still dealing with a child."

"Child this." Anna smiled at him as Severus grabbed his head.

"Did you curse him?" Harry was watching in amusement.

"No she slammed her mind shut on me."

"It feels the same as I get you half way through that door and then slammed it shut on you." She winked at Harry. She gave got up and gave Harry a hug. "Where is Ginny?"

"You can't be happy to see your nephew?"

"Yes I'm happy to see you but I was asking about my future niece." She smirked as she sat down. Harry had Ginny come over to the house at Greenock right after the war. It didn't go well, her and Ginny ended up screaming at each other. Ginny had a hard time getting past the fact that Anna was a death eater and Harry that didn't tell her any of his trip with the time turner. It wasn't till a few nights later when Anna was in Severus rooms at the castle did Ginny come up to her and start talking. Anna brought in a bottle and they started drinking. Ginny told her about her part in the war, her fears and her love of Harry. Stupid boy couldn't see that the red head girl had loved since she first saw him. Anna told her about James and his crew. She told her about Draco and her fears. She told her about Regulus and following him. They cried and laughed till the bottle was gone. After that night they remained good friends.

"You have injured me." He put his hand to his chest.

"You have spent too much time with Draco." Severus sneered as he shifted in bed.

"Oh look at the time." Anna looked down at her watch. "Hermione will be by later." She kissed Severus on the head. "Harry, give my love to Ginny." She hugged him and walked out the room.

"What was that?" Harry looked at Severus.

"Whenever anybody brings up Draco she changes the subject or leaves the room." Severus shook his head.

"Hermione said you saw that she tortured Yaxley during the battle and got scared." Harry sat down.

"Stupid chit can't keep her mouth shut." Severus was growling some as his mind raced to the other night. He enjoyed the fact then she hadn't kept her mouth shut.

"Draco was drunk last night at my house." Harry looked at Severus. "He wouldn't shut up about her, he drove me insane with his crying and calling her name. I wanted to tell him but Ginny made me promise never to tell him."

"Now you know what I dealt with Lucius all those years." Severus laughed. "Why not tell him. I didn't tell Lucius because of Anna turning."

"Anna made Ginny take a vow never to tell Draco the night they got drunk, Hermione seems to understand why too. They ganged up on me and made me promise."

"Harry you need to stand up to those women." Severus gave him the same look he use to when Harry forgot his homework.

"Are you going to stand up to Hermione on this?"

"I'm not stupid and prefer to stay alive." Severus sneered at him.

"So that's a no then."

"I look at it as if I value my life more." Severus glared at him.

Harry laughed as he sat down and pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play?" Severus rolled his eyes and nodded his head, at least Harry won't fuss over him.

* * *

Anna sat in her kitchen reading over the Daily Prophet, damn Severus bring up Draco. She wasn't the same person she used to be and it was better for him not to have another Bella in his life. The front page was about the trails that were happening. Harry had spoken at Narcissa's trial two weeks ago, she got her charges dropped. Draco never went to trail since they had evidence he was spying for the Order. She turned the page, Lucius Malfoy. Shit, she thought as she pushed her hair back. Cissy had wrote to him that she was back and what happened but mail took forever to get in and out of Azkaban, they weren't sure he had got it yet.

She pulled out Draco necklace and looked at it. She rolled it around in her fingers as she put the paper down and made another pot of tea. She turned and saw his picture looking at her from the paper. He tried to save her once, he would have given up Draco and Narcissa to do it. Damn it, I'll do it, she thought. She grabbed the paper with a sigh and went to dress. It was time to pull out the visiting clothes again. After this she was burning those things.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his cell looking at the same four walls, his door opened as the guard looked at him. "Mr. Malfoy you have a visitor." It took him awhile to process what was just said to him. A small black figure entered the room, only ones who visited were people in the Ministry. The guard closed the door as the figure stayed in the shadow.

"Please sit." Lucius pointed towards a chair.

"Thank you." He knew that voice, it was soft. His mind was racing as the figure sat in front of him.

"Um, hello." Lucius looked trying to see the person under the hood. He watch a small hand push back the hood.

"Hello Lucius." Lucius eyes grew large as tears welled in them. He knew those eyes, they haunted his dreams for years.

"Damn the ministry." He stood up and grabbed her out of the chair. He pushed her against the wall as hard as he could. She looked the same as the night in his study. He had begged her to leave the country. The Dark Lord had marked her for death. The Dark Lord said he never found her and punished those close to her. "Who are you really and who put you up to this." His eyes were on fire.

"Lucius its ok. Just breathe, I am me. I guess you still haven't gotten Cissy's letter yet." Her body was starting to ache under his hands.

"Tell me something only my Anna would know." He tightened his grip on her arms as he raised her off the floor still pushing up against the wall.

"Lucius do you remember my third year? It was the night of the Halloween feast, you and I went for a walk." Lucius was nodding and fighting back tears. "You pushed me up to the tree and kissed me."

He nodded. "I remember we did more than just kiss that night." His eyes were ice.

"We did and I had to hide the bit marks for days afterwards." She blushed some.

"Anybody in Slytherine knew that." He growled some, she could feel his breath on her face. She was trying to breathe through the pain of his grip. She never crossed him and this was why, she was powerful but he was a master at causing pain.

"What nobody knew about that night was you cried. You thought you took advantage of me, you couldn't look at me for days afterwards." She felt his grip loosen some. "I had to corner you in a classroom a few days later. I wanted you, I wanted you to be mine. You were after that, till your father." Lucius let go of her, she fell some on the floor.

"Oh Merlin, Anna." He wrapped his arms around her. "I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Lucius it's ok." She held him tighter as she fought the pain that was surging through her body. "Let's sit ok love."

He grabbed her up and carried her to the chair. "Lucius, sweetie, I can walk."

"How bad did I hurt you?"

"It's ok." He sat her down.

"How? But you are dead. He killed you."

"No Severus just told you I disappeared and I did."

"But you haven't aged." He sat on the bed across from her

"Time turners can do that to you. I will tell you one day but we don't have time, let's just say Dumbledore." He nodded, that old man could be meddlesome that was for sure.

He pulled her hand up and kissed her hand. "My Anna, you have come to see an old man and make him happy."

"Lucius I should be just as old. Plus age looks good on you." She smiled. "I always wondered how you would look older. You look better now than when we were in school." She watched as he sat up some and had a small light starting in his eyes. "Your court date is tomorrow?"

He nodded. "They are hoping life but I could get the kiss."

"You won't." She looked at him.

"I won't get the kiss? I'm hoping."

"No you won't get any of it." She leaned down some.

"I'm trying to understand but I think I have been here too long." Lucius was shaking his head.

She sighed as she bit her lip. "Let's just say I went visiting."

"Anna, you could end up here. What were you thinking?" His voice was loud and felt like he was shaking the room. She could stand in front of the Dark Lord on his most trying days but she always coward when Lucius started shaking a room with his voice.

"Many in the Ministry had secrets from the last war, most don't want them known. I just bargained, being silent for your freedom." She felt like a child being scalded by her father.

"Annie, you shouldn't waste that kind of gift on me. I thought I taught you better." He was standing over her staring down at her.

She looked up at him. "I'm not your child." She stood up in front of him. "I remember but you are not my father."

She could tell she hurt him some as his face changed. "I am now old enough to be your father." He sat down as she sat next to him as she put her head down on his arm. "Annie, I have been in here for a few months and your hair still smells like cherry blossoms. Maybe you need to sit in the chair before I pin you to the bed and see if the rest of you still smells the same."

"Sorry I forgot." She moved quickly into the chair.

"How is Severus?" Lucius smiled at her.

"He is getting better every day, he will be marrying Hermione soon." She looked at him.

"Don't worry, I have changed some since you left." He sighed. "I will be nice to the girl, you and Severus are my family. I get the strange feeling even as much as you love me if I wouldn't accept her I would never see you again. You always did have a strange thing for him."

"I love him like my brother. I have to go Lucius." She stood up and looked at him. "I have to talk to the minister still."

He stood up and brought her in his arms. "Minister?"

"I will see you tomorrow, look for me ok." She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Cissy will be so happy to see you again. I'm tired her talking about you, it's as bad as sixth year." She turned as he sat back down on his bed as he breathed in the room, cherry blossoms. The Manor, Cissy sitting under the trees reading. Merlin he missed his wife.

* * *

"Mr. Shacklebolt you have a visitor." His receptionist voice broke through as he was studying papers.

"Who, I am busy right now." He moved his hand to dismiss his receptionist.

"Potter, sir." The women was looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"By all means send him in." He looked up as the older women chuckled some.

"Hello, Kingsley." Anna was leaning in the door.

"She said Potter." He was not looking forward to this visit.

"Carol, oh her. I got her threw her OWLs in school. She owed me." Anna walked in and sat in front of him. "You wouldn't believe the people who owe me something." She smirked at him.

"I would, what do you want Anna." He leaned back.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"I thought you had him already." He smirked at her.

"I have but I want you to agree to a lighter sentence." She crossed her legs, he could see the knife handle shine in the light of the room.

"Anna, I can't give him a lighter sentence, he is a huge public image of a Death Eater and we need them to know we will not be easy this time." He looked at her, he knew she wasn't going to take this easy.

"I understand." She her face went cold. "Do you know he was giving information to his son to give to the Order?" She watched him move in his seat, she did like people being uncomfortable around her. "But of course you do, you were Draco's handler."

"How did you find that out?" He sneered at her.

She smirked at him. "My dear Shacklebolt, I told you already many people owe me something. Are you stupid enough to think those loyal to him are the only ones behind bars?"

"Are you saying there are death eaters in the ministry?" He watched her.

"I'm sure you have taken care of that." She looked at her wrist, "I have been running behind all day. I have to go I have a meeting with Rita Skeeter. She wants to do a story about the time turner and my memories of a few people. I was thinking of telling her of a few people we knew together."

She watched Kinsley shift in his seat again. "Which people."

She was putting her cloak on. "Do you remember Celestial Carrow? Of course you do, you two dated." He gulped and nodded. "I never understood how she got out of being arrest for the torturing and the murder of that barkeeper."

"There were no witness to that." She watched as he looked like a worm on a hook.

"Oh there were witness and I know what you did to them. I was there." She walked up to the desk and leaned over. "I saw you obliviate those Aurors that night and I know you helped her clean up." He kept fidgeting in his seat. "I'm not the only one with this knowledge." She stood up and smiled at him.

He looked at her eyes. He remember when he first met Anna. He had no idea Celestial was a death eater. She had introduced her shortly after to Anna. He remember Celli telling him not to trust her, he could see why now.

That night they had a report of death eaters in that area when he got to the house he found Celli. She told him everything even that she killed the bartender. He didn't want her killed or in prison, he removed the memories of those that came with him and helped her clean up. No wonder she was killed days later, they weren't alone. He wondered who else saw them. "Anna maybe I am being hasty about Lucius." He was standing. "Anna, who else knows."

"If you're asking if I turned her over to the Dark Lord, no. Bella had the pleasure of doing that, although I had thought about it. As for Lucius. I agree he should be made an example of. I'm off to talk to Rita." She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm.

"What do you want me to do Anna? I can't have that information known, not now." Kingsley was begging her.

"Give him house arrest."

"Will that pass?"

"You know me, of course it will."

"Damn you witch." He glared at her.

"I love you to Kingsley." She looked at her watch. "It looks like I missed that interview. Rita will be so upset." He sat in his chair after she left with his head in his hand. How many on the court did she have information on or threatened to get this pulled off? How was she getting information in the Ministry? He was going to be ripped across the coals after this court date. He had promised that they would not be lenient but he couldn't let that information out. It would kill his career. He slammed his fist on the desk, damn that witch.

Anna watched in court the next day as Lucius lawyer gazed at the court when they came back with house arrest. The room was buzzing when one person stood up and requested only six months. Poor, Thicknesse they never should have let him back in office so fast. It wasn't all her fault that he was receptive to Imperius Curse. This would be her last unforgivable, right now she thought.

Anna saw Draco sitting next to Astoria. She looked so much like her mother. Anna felt a pain in her chest when he hugged her and kiss her when it came back house arrest. Cissy was sitting on the other side of Draco. He hugged her and kissed her and turned back to Astoria. Cissy was shocked, they had been told a life sentence was the best he could get. She would have her husband back, she sighed and smiled. The whole court room was all speaking at once. Cissy was trying to catch Lucius eye, he was smiling at a small figure in a black cloak. He mouthed 'thank you' to it. She saw those eyes under the hood and knew. Anna got him out of jail, how she had no idea but she saved Lucius. Cissy stood up as the figured left the court and chased her down the hall.

"Anna, wait." The black cloak stopped and removed the hood. "Thank you." She hugged Anna. "Annie, you gave me back my husband. Thank you."

"I couldn't let him stay there, I used a." Cissy held up her hand.

"I don't care how you did it." She hugged her friend.

"Go to your husband." Anna smiled at her and left.

Draco run up to his mother a few moments later as Anna's black cloak apparated away. "Who was that?" He looked at his mom. "Mom black spoke means."

Narcissa interrupted her son. "Draco, you need to start paying attention to what's around you before you lose what you thought you lost, you daft boy." Narcissa turned on her heels and walked back to the court room. Three months later Draco and Astoria announced their engagement.


	35. Chapter 35

**I can't believe you guys like this story so much. I have enjoyed writing it and I love your feedback. It has helped me become a better writer. Hope you like this chapter and please let me know. **

Severus had just walked into his old rooms in the castle, his voice was hurting from teaching all day. He had thought about leaving teaching but he had to admit he did enjoy it, plus it left time for him to work on his own potions. He was ready to sit in his chair by the fire and maybe fall asleep. As he opened the door to his study he knew that night wasn't going to happen.

"What in the bloody hell are all these boxes?" Hermione was wearing her school robes as she was unpacking a large box.

"Oh your back already, Minerva was supposed to keep you out for a while." Hermione went back to a box.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hermione looked back at him.

Severus sat in the chair. "If I knew I wouldn't be asking." He sneered at her.

"I'm moving in." Hermione started looking through another box.

"I thought we agreed you would stay in the head dorm with Draco till after the school year?" He was getting tired and this was making his head hurt.

"We did but Minerva agreed I'm nineteen and were engaged so there was no reason I can't stay with you." Hermione walked over and sat on his lap. "It was going to be a surprise." She kissed his cheek.

"It's a nice surprise, will you be sharing my bed also?" He smirked at her.

His smirked still made her weak in the knees. "Where else will I sleep?" She was kissing down his neck.

"I don't think we will be sleeping much." He moaned as she lightly sucked his neck. "Mione, please get me my potion, my throat is killing me." She jumped off his lap and handed him his potion. The liquid was a cool relief from the dry pain he was feeling. "Why are you doing this by yourself, isn't this one of these things Ms. Weasley, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Lovegood or Anna helps you with?"

"Narcissa and Anna said they would come over tomorrow to help. Ginny has a five page essay on the effects of wolf bane on werewolves due tomorrow." Hermione's arms were crossed glaring at him. Severus grunted and shrugged at her, she couldn't stay mad at him. She sat back on his lap. "Pansy is at the burrow with Ron, he is asking her to marry him tonight. Luna is some where with her father and Anna is going over Harry's accounts tonight."

"I can't get over her knowledge about money, I never saw her show much interest in much during school unless it was quidditch or Malfoys." Hermione started laughing as Severus' mouth found the spot behind her ear, her hand was pulling his hair some. "Mione, can you unpack later?" His hand was going up her skirt.

"Yes, Professor." She moaned as his mouth was attached to hers.

"Ms. Granger, I think you need detention for your attitude." He grunted as she wiggled on his lap.

"Yes, Professor I have been a very bad girl." She stood up and removed her over robe.

"By my desk now." He ordered, he was backing being the potion teacher. She loved this game, she loved that he didn't mind and found it as much fun as she did. Hermione giggled as she ran over to his desk, she kicked off her shoes as she was running.

"Sit on my desk." He sat in his chair as he moved her bum to the edge. "Open your legs." He moaned. "Wearing green panties under your robes, how very Slytherine." He smirked at her, his fingers ran down the middle. "Look how wet you are for me witch." Hermione moaned as his finger slipped under the fabric of her panties. "That's my witch." Severus growled. She felt his mouth on her mound, her hands started pulling his hair some as her body felt like every nerve she had was on fire. "Cum for me witch, let me lick it up." She couldn't take much more as his finger entered her as his mouth stayed on her clit.

"Oh Severus." Her hips her pushing into his face as he started sucking harder. Two fingers entered her as she felt her body explode, his mouth eased its assault on her. He smirked at her as she looked down at him. Without a word she slipped off the desk and unbuttoned her blouse. She straddled him as she removed her bra and moved his hands to her breast. He felt how wet the she was still, even though his robes. He started rubbing them as he brought one perfect nipple to his mouth. Hermione arched her back and moaned.

"Such a pretty witch." He talked as he placed her other nipple in her mouth. "Down on your knees, now." She slid down to her knees as he moved his teaching robes back. She smiled at him as she undid his pants under them. He leaned back in the chair as he felt the warmth of her mouth engulf him. He could feel her tongues twirling in circles around his thickness. She did have a talented mouth he smirked. Her paced picked up as he groaned, he grabbed her hair and started moving her head in the same rhythm as his hips. If this kept up she would be taking all of him, he wanted to feel her hot pussy around him. He pulled her off of him by her hair.

"Over the desk now!" She removed her panties and bent over his desk. He stood up behind her as she shook her ass some at him.

"I'm telling you now I am not doing my potion essay." She smirked at him as she felt the stinging pain from his hand on her ass. "I'm also not making that stupid potion with Draco either." She gasped as another sting from his hand. "Oh and take your project for seventh years and stick it up your ass." She was lunged forward as he shoved himself in her with force. "Oh fuck Severus harder." She clinched the edges of the desk.

"You are so hot." He growled as he thrust in her harder and harder. Hermione knuckles were white from her grip on the desk. She was moaning louder. "Oh no you don't witch, you cum when I tell you too." He gripped her hips harder to hold her steady.

"Please Sev, I am so close." She screamed.

"Please who?" He wasn't letting up on her yet.

"Please Professor Snape." She moaned.

"Tell me Ms. Granger what do you want?"

"I want to cum." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her body couldn't hold out much longer, she felt him bend over her back. She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Then cum for me Hermione." That was all she needed as she heard him grunting. She arched her back as she moaned as his last thrust hit her. The both stayed in their position for a moment.

"I think living with you will work out." She could barely catch her breath.

"Hermione, did you tell your parents." Severus looked at his flushed fiancée. He had helped her after he was released to find her parents and fix them. They were upset at first that she had obliviate them and that she had been seeing a professor at her school. Her father had threated Severus that if he ever touched her again he would make sure he would never have children. It took about a month when they returned for her parents to calm down and accept what had happened. They still didn't understand his and her relationship but her father wasn't trying to kill him anymore.

"Yes and no." She got up walked into the bedroom.

He followed. "What do you mean?" He watched as she put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"They know I came back to school, they know we are still seeing each other and they know we are getting married." She smiled at him.

"But they don't know you are living with me?" He eyed her.

"I never said I was and I never told them I wasn't." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"That sounds like Slytherine logic." He held her close. "Is my lioness becoming a snake?"

"No," She grinned as she pushed him some. "I had a snake give me advice." She smiled at him.

"Draco?"

"Oh Merlin no. Why would I ask Draco?" She looked at him as she walked back in the study. She sat in the chair next to his. "Anna helped me."

"How is she doing?" He leaned back in his chair.

"She says ok." Hermione looked at him. "She was visiting Harry when she saw the paper. Ron says her face turned red and she threw the paper in the fire."

"She has a temper, always have." Severus shook his head. "What are we going to do with those two?"

"Let them find each other when they are ready, that's what Narcissa says." Hermione shrugged. "How attach are you to the furniture in here? Anna and Narcissa said something about shopping. Maybe we should redecorate."

He shook his head as he opened his arms for her. "Come here, be careful those two women have turned shopping into a sport." She straddled his lap. "My vaults are not as large as Black and Malfoy's, Cissy and Anna can go over board." She buried her head in his neck. "You are going to be my death." He kissed her.

"Well it will be a good death, right?" She bit his lower lip. "I need to write that potion essay and start on working with Draco." She kissed him again. "But it could wait till morning, right." She winked at him as she got off his lap and headed to the bedroom.

Severus groaned as he followed her, it was going to be a long night. She was smart and he knew she would be ok. If she did forget her essay think of how much fun he could have with her in detention.

* * *

Harry had apparated in front of a large grey house overlooking the River of Clyde. The spray of the water always shocked him when he landed. The gates of the house were large and black, Grianaig was spelled out in large cast iron letters across the gate. Harry remembered the first time Anna had taken him here, Harry was amazed at how large the house was. He had asked her when he first saw the gates why Grianaig not Greenock, she had informed him that it was Scottish Gaelic. The house had been a part of the House of Black since the start of the middle ages. He walked the path to the house and knocked on the door. On the large wood door was carved with silver writing, Toujours Pur. He had asked Anna about it when he first came. She told him it translated into Always Pure. He hoped she was coming the wind was cutting through his clothes.

"Harry." Anna opened the door for him and hugged him.

"Anna" He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I thought Ginny was coming tonight?" She led him to the kitchens.

"She was but Snape has her writing a five page essay on wolf bane." He rolled his eyes.

Anna started laughing. "I would give her the one he made me write but I think he would remember I wrote it."

"Snape wasn't you teacher." Harry sat down and looked at her.

"Yes I know." She laughed as she pulled out a bottle of wine. "He thought I wasn't learning as much as I should under Slughorn my sixth year and made me write essays on different potions."

"You did it?" Harry was laughing as Anna poured him a drink.

Anna sighed and nodded. "He scared me when he use to glare at me." Harry laughed lifted his glass to her.

She sat at the small wooden table and pulled out a large pack of papers. "Are you ready to do this?" She looked at him. "If you're not ready I can keep everything going till you are." She reached over and held his hand.

"The Potter side is taken care of, isn't? I mean I have my vault at Gingotts." He looked at her as she shook her head.

"Toppy." Anna called out.

The elf popped into the room, Harry had to laugh some. Hermione had forced Anna into hiring elves and keeping them free. The elf was dressed like Dobby but only with pot holders all over the place. "Mistress need Toppy?"

"Toppy, Harry and I are going to need something to eat. It will be a long night." The elf bowed and popped out of the room.

"Where did he go, we are in the kitchen?" Harry looked at her.

"Takeaway." She smiled at him. "Your vault at Gingotts in your vault, depending on how James set his before he died they should be available now to you. We were never property rich but we have a house in Salcombe which belonged to James." She pulled out a few papers and handed them to him to look over. "And we have the house that is where I grew up in Crowford which is mine." She handed over that paper.

Toppy popped in with a bag of food and handed it to Anna. "Thank you Toppy." The elf bowed popped out.

"What about your money?" Harry looked at her.

"I got my inheritance when mom died. The last time James and I talked was to spilt everything." She smiled at him as she handed him a stack of papers.

"How many vaults are we talking?" He looked at the papers she had handed him.

"For you two more vaults then the one you have already, that just on the Potter side." She was looking through the rest of the papers. She looked up at him, he looked stunned. "Are you ok still?" She looked at Harry. He nodded as he watched her pull out more papers. "Now we are going to go into the Black fortunes." She sighed. "How much did Sirius tell you about our family?"

"Not much, he mostly talked about dad, why?"

"We are related to the Black family but so is half the wizarding world." She laughed some. "Your grandmother was a Black." He just stared at her with his mouth opened some. "My part came to me when Regulus died. He left me four vaults, this house, Kreacher, and the house in France." She pulled out the papers and showed him. "Yours will be Sirius' five vaults, Number 12, the house in Ireland and it looks like Sirius also left you the Black name." She smiled at him.

"The Black name?" Harry was trying his best to take all of this in.

"You can change your name to Black or keep Potter it is up to you."

"Why would I want to change?" He watched as she handed him a container of food.

"Its old wizarding law. It keep family names and blood lines going. Sirius was the end of his line. If I marry again I will take on the last name of my husband, I had no children with Regulus, and Sirius didn't have a child. Sirius Black's family line ends with him, he was giving you the option to continue it if you wanted to." She leaned back and took a drink. "You can keep Potter, I don't think you would want to change." She took his hand. "I know this a lot to deal with, Harry."

"It's just a lot to take in." He squeezed her hand. "What am I supposed to do with all this money?"

"You can donate some, you can leave in your vault and let it collect interest or you can invest some of it."

"How does one invest in the wizarding community?" He laughed some. "It's not like we have a stock exchange."

"True, I invested a decent size in the Muggle world and some you can help start business. I invested in Severus potion company, when he starts bringing in a profit I get my money back and then some." She took a bite of her food. "I can help you with it if you want me too?"

"You understand all of this?" He held up the stack of papers in front of him.

"Yes, I am good with money. We need to get you to document all your personal spending, your business spending and your household spending. That way you know what's coming in and out." She put her fork down. "If you want to do this you need Ginny involved. She will be your wife and get half of everything you have, you need her to document what she is spending also."

"How did you learn about money?" He looked at her.

"After mom died I started studying about money. It was hard to invest when Reg was alive. He believe the same thing many old families do. Money would always be there." She took a sip of her wine. "I went to school with many old money families that hadn't a Knut to their names. Money won't always be there and I like how I live."

"You live well." He looked around. "You lived here before?"

"Yes, this was what his mom gave us when we got married." She put her glass down and leaned on the table. "Speaking of things I owned before. Kreacher was willed to me, I want him back. Have you freed him?"

"He works still at Hogwarts. I'm not sure if I freed him or not. It was confusing during the war." Harry was confused he had given him the locket but he also came when he called once. "Why would you want him?"

"I am a Black. His mother gave him to me and Reg, he belongs here working in my house." She poured herself another drink. "Do you want him?"

"Not really, he is nice but he can still be rude." Harry pushed his hair back.

"Good, now call him."

Harry sighed and called the elf, he popped into the kitchen. "Master called." Harry watched the elf's eye get huge and bright when he saw Anna. "Mistress Anna, Kreacher waited for you. Kreacher never told any of what you did." He bowed to her.

"Kreacher, Mistress Black wants you back. Would you like to return to the House of Black?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to lose his elf. They had been through a lot of hate together. Kreacher nodded. "Now what do I do?" He looked at Anna.

"Easy, order him to me." She smiled.

"Kreacher you will now serve Mistress Anna Black." The elf nodded at Harry words.

"Kreacher doesn't go back to Hogwarts?" He looked at Anna.

"No, you will stay here and tend to my home." Anna smiled at the elf.

Harry thought he saw the old elf jump for joy a small bit. He leaned on the table some. "Anna, may I ask you a question? It's personal."

"Oh course Harry."

"I saw your memories. The ones you left Snape, he had given them to Narcissa who gave them to Draco."

"Harry are we getting somewhere with this?" She sighed some, he was just like James. Take the long way around a story.

"You left Snape memories of a night in a bar, why?"

"I left that memory for Severus when I knew I was going to die. I needed him to know who my handler was with the Order in case he needed to contact him. He had instructions not to look at any of those memories until I was dead. See how well that worked out." She looked at him. "Why?"

"Who was your handler?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"It has bothered me for years, the face was blurred but I knew the voice."

"I guess Severus blurred the memory. That makes since if he left them with Narcissa for safe keeping. What did you see in that memory?" She looked at him.

"You and your handler leaving the bar."

"Damn that man." She slammed the table. "Harry that was a tail end to an over hour meeting. I guess I can tell you but honestly it was a onetime thing. You have to remember I was lonely and getting ready to die."

"Anna, tell me already." Harry yelled. "You say I take the long way around." He took a drink of his wine.

She started laughing. "You look just like James. OK fine, my handler was Lupin."

Harry spit out his wine. "You slept with Remus."

"I was going to die." She pouted some. "Get your kickers out of a twist."

"I'm just surprised." He smirked. "Does Tonks know?"

"Yes from what I heard she does and is ok with it." She smirked. "Although I don't think he will be coming to tea by himself anytime soon." She and Harry started laughing.

Harry had so much fun in the kitchen that night, Anna was going to handle his books. He knew Ginny would have no issue with it, at times he had to wonder if Ginny was marrying him or Anna. He would stop by the morning to talk to Ginny about it all, he knew not to leave her out again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for the reviews on the story. I'm trying to finish this up before next week since it's Christmas week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Severus and Hermione apparated outside the gray house at Greenock. Severus kept her close as they made their way to the house. "This house is just as scary as the Manor is." Hermione pulled her coat up higher as the snow started to fall.

"It's because it's old." He held her. "You think my house is scary looking."

"It is but I was thinking a garden would help." She smiled up at him.

"You are going to redo the house too?" He glared at her. "You redecorated my rooms at the castle already. I swear Cissy and Anna are a bad influence on you." He knocked on the door.

Kreacher opened the door as he bowed to Severus. "Mistress says come into the lounge for tea." The elf sneered some at Hermione but she had to admit at least he wasn't hurling insults.

"Damn Mudblood." Hermione jumped as the painting in the hall looked at her. "In my day we would never have a Mudblood in our home. Ugly little girl, can tell bad blood a mile away."

"Ignore the painting dear." Severus bent down as he hurried Hermione past it.

"Anna had such hope to turn around and become a blood traitor." Hermione heard the painting as the turned into the lounge. Lucius and Narcissa was already in the room.

"Mione, dear are you ok?" Cissy was up hugging as a tear fell from Hermione's eye. "Severus what did you do?" She glared at him.

"Walburga painting was insulting her." Severus sat down in one of the chairs.

"That women was a bitch when she was alive." Lucius was sitting in the chair holding on to his cane. "Hermione pay her no mind."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione was whipping her eye.

"Lucius my dear." He smiled at her and winked.

Hermione blushed as she sat next to Severus.

"Hey leave my future wife alone and wink at your own." Severus growled and pulled Hermione closer. Hermione and Cissy started laughing.

"Where is Anna?" Hermione tried to stop and Severus glared at her.

"I'm sorry I'm here." She walked into the room. Hermione smiled Anna knew how to dress. She had on a pair of grey slacks, grey heels and a green blouse. Her hair was loosely pulled back and her necklace was over her blouse. "Mione what's wrong love? Have you been crying? Severus!" She glared at him.

"I didn't do anything." He rolled his eyes. "You mother in law was insulting her. Can you please get rid of that painting?" He was glaring at her.

"I have tried, every time I walk down the hall she insults me. I'm thinking of binding her from talking. Even Kreacher tried to get the painting off the wall." Anna sat down. "I am sorry sweetie I will figure out something. Kreacher." The elf popped into the room. "Tea please." The elf popped out.

"Where were you, dear? It isn't like you to be late." Lucius sneered at her.

"Petunia came over and I was helping her with some issues they are having. Their accounts aren't as large as they once were and with Pansy getting married they want some help." Kreacher popped in with the tea. "Kreacher try again and remove Walburga's picture please. It's upsetting your mistress." The elf bowed and popped out.

"You seem to be handling a few accounts now." Cissy smiled at her. "I know you invested in Severus business and have some shares now in Lucius but have you thought of starting your own?"

Anna handed a cup to Hermione. "I have and I even bought an office in muggle London."

"So you are going into money management?" Hermione put the cup to her lips.

"I have thought about it, I enjoy it and I was going to open it up to muggles also."

"My dear I believe you would make a great business women." Lucius lifted his cup at her.

"Did the great Lucius Malfoy just give me a compliment?" Anna smiled.

"Love, take it while you can get it." Severus laughed. "The last thing he said that was nice to me was my hair is looking better since Hermione."

"Why are you looking at Severus hair?" Narcissa turned to her husband. "Is there something I should know?"

Lucius growled some. "I just said it wasn't as greasy looking."

"So you are looking at my fiancée's hair?" Hermione smiled into her cup.

Lucius slammed his cup down. "Calm down love." Anna smiled at him. "As for my business I think it will work. I already do the account and investments for you and Severus." She looked at Lucius. "Also Parkinson, Harry, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Leaky Cauldron and the whole Weasley family."

"I think this will work out and if you need anything we are here for you." Lucius picked up his cup again. "Now when are you going to tell my son you are here?" Lucius glared at her. Anna just stared at him with her mouth opened.

Cissy put her cup down and turned her head. "We were going to bring that up slowly."

"I did." He looked at her. "Now, where were we?" He leaned back holding his cane.

"Lucius, not now love." Anna tried to smile.

"Why?" He smiled at her. "You have to admit you are not getting any younger."

"True, growing old has many down falls. Weight gain, receding hairline, lower libido."

"Are you insinuating any of that is happening to me?" He almost growled. Severus and Hermione were trying not to laugh.

"Oh course not my love, you are what a year or two from middle age. You are still the hansom boy I remember from school." He smirked at her. "There is just more of you." She winked.

Narcissa put her hand up and sighed at both of them. "Enough, Lucius you have not gained weight. Anna, you know what I have been dealing with since he got out."

"I will tell him, maybe I'll come to the wedding." Anna put the cup to her mouth. "When is the wedding?"

"I think he is putting it off." Cissy stirred her cup. "I think he hopes she will find someone else."

"He is still in school Cissy." Anna poured herself another cup.

"I'm in school still and my wedding is all planned out." Hermione looked at her. "I spend time with him Anna and I know he doesn't love her."

Severus poured him another cup. "Annie, we love you and we know what you did before. I even told Hermione who I am sure who told Harry. She can't keep her mouth shut to him." He glared at her and she smiled.

"What Severus is trying to say is we forgive you and we love you. Why don't you think he will?" Hermione looked at her.

Anna's cup was shaking in her hand as she put it down. She stood up. "I need a cigarette, I'll be back."

"I thought you said she does that when she is stressed?" Lucius looked at Cissy.

"She is stressed right now." Hermione put her cup and she went to the door looking out trying to see Anna. "She still loves him."

"I don't understand, he loves her and she loves him then what is the problem." Lucius shook his head.

"My dear, she did things she isn't proud of. She is afraid, when he knew her and loved her she was a sweet school girl. She killed, tortured and destroyed lives under Him." Cissy put her cup down.

"I did all of that and Draco forgave me." Lucius sat his cup down.

"Not the same Lucius." Hermione turned to him.

"I have to agree with Lucius, she is making this harder than it needs to be. He loves her and has since he left her. His hormones alone would forgive her, they were like dogs in heat in school." Severus shuddered.

"I try not to remember." Lucius closed his eyes.

"Anna is scared she will hurt him." Cissy turned to her husband. "She is scared he won't forgiver and I don't think she could handle it if he pushed her away."

"She will never know if she doesn't try." Severus looked at Cissy.

"I know but she isn't ready to try yet." Cissy smiled at Severus. "She will be ready soon."

"It might be too late." Lucius looked at her.

"It won't dear." Cissy smiled.

"How do you know?" Hermione turned to Cissy.

"Mother instincts, my love."

"More like mother's meddling." Lucius kissed his wife's cheek.

"Let's just say I know who I want as my daughter-in-law and Astoria isn't it."

* * *

"Draco you have to come." Hermione was walking behind him the head dorm.

"I want to come but Astoria's family has something that day." He headed to his room. Hermione followed him into his room. "Please come into my room Granger." He rolled his eyes.

"It's my wedding, Draco." She had her hands on her hips.

"Look Hermione, I know ok." He put his hands on her shoulder. "I don't want to miss it. Hell it's my uncles wedding and you are one of my best mates. If I could get out of going to Italy with Astoria I would, Merlin knows I tried."

"I talked to Nott and he agrees she is controlling Draco." Hermione looked at him, it took everything she could not to tell him everything.

"I know ok. I'm hoping once I'm out of school and she gets in her seventh year it will calm down." He looked down as he pushed his hair back.

"Severus is going to be so upset you're not coming." Hermione grabbed Draco and held him.

"I know but hey I did buy you guys a great gift." He pushed her back as he smiled at her.

"So when is you and Astoria's big day?" She sat down on his bed.

"She keeps bothering me about it but I'm putting it off." He sat down at the chair by his desk.

"Why? Harry and Ginny is going to be this fall, Pansy and Ron is going to be a few weeks after mine. Why are you putting it off?"

"Because, I'm not ready to be married yet."

"That's the only reason?"

"Fine Granger, I am a stupid prat that is letting the memory of his dead girlfriend get in the way of being happy." He stood up.

"I don't think you're a prat, I think you just don't know what you want yet."

"Tori and I have fun, we really do but there is no spark." He sighed. "I don't know, I sound stupid don't I?"

"You sound normal." She got up and hugged him again. "Ok you don't have to come to the wedding, go have fun with Astoria but if you miss Pansy's Merlin help you. She will hex you into next week."

"I wouldn't call a family party fun but thanks Mione." He kissed her cheek.

Hermione reached into his shirt. "Still wear it don't you?" She held his necklace in her hand.

"Astoria doesn't like it."

"Does she know what it is?"

"No she thinks my dad gave it to me. I didn't tell her my girlfriend from the 70's gave it to me." He laughed some.

"The snakes are still intertwined." Hermione looked at it.

"Why wouldn't they be?" He looked at her.

"No reason." She was trying to hide her smile. Anna had told her she bought Draco the same necklace he had gotten her. Only once had the snakes on Anna's necklace ever moved, that was when she married Regulus.

"Hermione do you know something I don't?"

"Draco, I have always known a lot more then you do." She smiled as she left him standing in the room holding the necklace looking at it.

* * *

Hermione and Severus wedding was small and intimate. They held the wedding at Hogwarts the day after the last class, Severus joked they should hold it in the library since they spent so much time there. Minerva made a concession one time to allow her parents inside Hogwarts for the event. Her parents was still not sure she should be marrying him but after a few months of knowing Severus her parents had to admit they did love each other.

Hermione's dress was a simple,white strapless A-line dress with silver and gold trim. She picked it to show that she was melding the two houses by her marriage. The great hall had only a hand full of people standing as her father walked down the aisle. As they were walking her father made the joke how strange her wedding was. Severus had Anna and Lucius stand for him. Anna had on a short green dress with long sleeves and silver heels, Lucius had on his black dress robes. Severus was smiling at her as she made it to the front. She was happy that he had agreed to let Harry stand for her and Ginny. Harry had on black dress robes, Ginny had on the same style dress as Anna but hers was red with gold heels.

Hermione took his hand as Minerva started the service. "Are you ok?" He whispered to her.

"Yes. Just nervous." Hermione hardly heard a word that was being said to them, she was lost in her soon to be husband's eyes.

Minerva voice got louder as she looked at Hermione. "Hermione repeat after me, with this ring I bind our love for all eternity."

"With this ring I bind our love for all eternity." She placed a silver band around his finger.

"Severus."

"With this ring I bind our love for all eternity." He places a small gold ring with a small diamond on her finger.

"By the power of the Ministry I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus kiss you bride." Minerva smiled at them.

"Are you happy?" He looked at her.

"Yes." She kissed him as the room start howling and screaming for joy. Hermione was so happy, she was now Mrs. Hermione Snape.

Her reception was fun, she wanted a party and Ginny and Pansy did not disappoint. She was sitting at one of the tables drinking a butterbear with Ron and Harry. She was laughing as she was watching Severus dance with her mother. Pansy walked over and sat on Ron's lap.

"Having fun." Pansy shouted over the music Hermione nodded. "I can see why Draco is stuck on her." Pansy pointed over to Anna who was talking to Theo.

"How do you know?" Hermione leaned in.

"Ron told me everything, I think its sweet." Pansy kissed Ron's cheek.

"Hermione." Anna was standing by them.

"Anna." Hermione jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you for being here, having fun."

"Yeah, I'm going to head out." Anna smiled at her.

"Something wrong? We haven't even cut the cake yet." Hermione saw Theo standing behind Anna.

"Cissy introduced me to Nott's son and we thought we go and get a drink." Anna was biting her lip. "Do you think Severus would mind?"

"No go and have fun." Hermione kissed Anna, she watched Anna grab Theo's hand and they left. Hermione scanned the room for Cissy. Lucius was standing near his wife talking to Hermione's father.

"Excuse us." Hermione sneered as she grabbed Cissy's arm. "I thought we were trying to get Anna and Draco together."

"We are dear." Cissy was always so calm, it drove Hermione crazy at times.

"So Theo is what in this plan?" Hermione just stared at the witch in front of her.

"Don't worry and go dance with your husband." Cissy turned Hermione around and pushed Hermione towards Severus. Narcissa had to laugh, stupid Gryffindor's had no concept about planning. Even if they were pushed together Anna would never let Draco near her and Draco would not know what he had. Luckily for her Virginia Greengrass was behind her on this plan and if it worked out soon this would be Draco and Anna's wedding.


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm posting twice today. I have time since I'm done with everything. I hope this week is stress free for everybody with the Holiday's coming. Let me know how you like this chapter.**

"Hermione love." Severus called to her, she was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. She thought it would be just like potions but it was much harder.

"I'm in the kitchen again." She sighed as she looked at the burnt roast in the pan. She read over the directions again going over each step. Severus came up behind her and kissed cheek as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Let's hire a house elf, my business is doing well and with your studies you don't have time for this."

"No I will learn how to cook, it can't be this hard." She was flipping the page as she started taking down notes.

"Don't worry about dinner anyway." He let her go and stood by her. "Lucius owl came by and they invited us to dinner."

Hermione moaned, not that she had a problem with their dinners but they believed in dressing for dinner. She didn't feel like getting out of her sweat pants and over size sweater.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll go and change." She faked a smile and ran upstairs. Hermione opted into a small black dress with black heels as the apparated at the front door of the Manor. Severus knocked as a house elf let them in.

"Tinky take you to Study." The house elf wore a small green dress. Tinky opened the door and Hermione was shocked to see the room was full.

"Harry, Ginny what are you doing here?" Hermione kissed her friends.

"Oiy go ahead and forget about me." Ron glared at her.

"Ron I was getting to you. Pansy how have you been?"

"Tired, this baby is killing me. Only two more months." Pansy rubbed her stomach. "Mom was coming tonight but she isn't feeling well." Pansy smiled at her.

Hermione sat down by her husband as Narcissa stood up in the room. "Hermione you remember Tartarus and Virginia Greengrass?"

Tartarus bowed his head some from his seat. "Ms. Granger, I was shocked to find out you have no brother." He looked at Harry with a smirk. "I have also heard you are getting ready to start with Magical Law Enforcement, is it true?"

"Yes Mr. Greengrass." Hermione nodded.

"Tartarus, Hermione. And I believe you were getting elves rights that last we talked." Harry rolled his eyes and Severus sighed. Tartarus smiled at her. "You will be happy to know in the wake of that news I have free my house elves."

"Thank you Tartarus."

"This is all nice but can we move it along before Tinky worried herself to death by us being late." Lucius looked at the man sitting next to him.

"A few months ago Gina and I set Anna up with Theo Nott." Narcissa sat down.

"It went about as good as we planned." Virginia looked at her. "I know Anna, she fell for Draco hard and she never could stand anybody after him."

"I'm lost, isn't Astoria engaged to Draco?" Hermione was looking at the room, she seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"We covered that already before you got here." Ginny looked at her. "They don't want Astoria into the Malfoys because of its recent activities and Narcissa and Lucius don't want Draco to marry anybody as possessive as Astoria."

"I'm lost. So you two are working together to get Draco and Anna together?" Hermione looked at the two Slytherine women.

"Hermione, I love my daughter but she can be controlling at times." Gina smiled at her. "Draco is a wonderful boy but we would like to distance ourselves from the whole mess Lucius got himself in." Lucius snorted at her.

"My questions is why are we here?" Severus spoke up finally, he wasn't surprised those two witches were known meddlers.

"Good question. I asked myself the same thing." Tartarus raised his glass.

"Shut it." Gina glared at him. "Harry's wedding is becoming the issue. We are not ready for them to meet. At this point Draco will never leave Astoria to be with Anna. He is a sweet boy and Lucius has taught him about obligation. He really can't stand her but he made a promise to her."

"Anna isn't ready yet to see him, she is getting better but she is still fragile. Theo has helped her some, she isn't as closed off or withdrawn around him. I think she was scared of letting anybody close to her, she hasn't hurt Theo. Our only problem is the fact Theo really likes her but we can fix that later." Cissy looked at Lucius.

"I can't uninvited Draco to my wedding and Anna is my aunt, what do you want us to do?" Harry look at the two witches.

"That's why we called you all here. We need some ideas how to stop one of them from attending." Gina took a sip from her glass.

The room was silent, the only sounds was the clock ticking over the mantle. Pansy looked at them. "Why can't you send Draco on a business trip? He will bitch and whine but he will go. Anna is Harry's family she needs to be at his wedding."

"My dear that is positively Slytherine." Tartarus smiled at her.

"Wouldn't it seem strange that you have a business trip the same time as Harry's wedding?" Hermione looked at Lucius.

"No, Anna has been helping us buy out a company America anyway. We were going to start negotiations in a month but I can move the timeline up."

"What if he wants to come back the day of the wedding?" Ginny spoke up.

"Oh that's true." Gina ran her fingers on the table by her.

"It's Lucius company." Ron looked at Pansy.

"Huh?" She looked at Ron.

"I'm saying he runs it, he can hold meetings whenever he wants."

"Ronald, I have no idea what you are talking about." Pansy shook her head.

"Pansy, I understand him. He is saying I can go with Draco and hold the meeting on the same day as Harry's wedding. I am correct."

"Yes that's it." Ron looked at Pansy.

"Dear that is sneaky, I like this side of you." She curled into his arms.

"Please get a room." Hermione turned back to the room. "Why are we playing with two people lives?"

"If we don't they will never get together." Gina smiled at her.

"Because they are two meddlesome old witches who have nothing better to do then plot against their school friend." Severus crossed his arms.

"I didn't think you would mind so much." Narcissa looked at him with a slight smile.

"I don't." Severus winked at Cissy. "I'm just telling Hermione the truth, as for your plan I think it will work."

"Alright, we send Draco with Lucius to America and Anna goes to the wedding. Oh Hermione can you see if one those boys you work with can bring Anna to the wedding?"

"I thought you said she was seeing Theo?"

"They went out a few times but she is keeping him as a friend and I just said he wants more. I would rather not risk her taking him." Cissy smiled at Hermione.

"I have a guy in mind." Hermione looked at the room.

"So now that we have spent most of the evening planning and plotting Anna and Draco's downfall we can eat." Lucius stood up.

"It's not that bad." Cissy kissed his cheek.

"No, the Dark Lord just picked the wrong people to handle things. If he would have thought it through you and Gina could have been running the world for him." He winked at her as Gina started laughing

* * *

"Harry you are going to be late for your own wedding." He could hear Anna calling him as he was trying to get dressed. Anna's heels on the stone floors echoed as she made her way down the hall. "I promised to get you there and you are going to be late." She knocked on the door as he opened it. "What is taking you so long?"

"This damn tie isn't wanting to work." He showed her.

Anna laughed some as she reached for it. "Six years at Hogwarts and you still don't know how to work one of these."

"I do but this one is being difficult." He sneered at her. "You look nice." He just noticed her dark purple dress she was wearing. The neckline of the dress dropped down to mid-chest in a v shape, he looked down at the bottom of her dress. It had many layers on sheer fabric that flared out when she walked. She had on Draco's necklace, diamond earrings and her hair was pulled up in a tight twist.

"Thank you." She stepped back. "Now are we ready?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous."

"That's normal." He held out his elbow and smiled at her, she wrapped her arm around his. "James would be so proud of you." She looked at him as they walked down the stairs. "I never saw his wedding to Lily but I found this for you." She handed over a picture of James and Lily on their wedding day. He held her he spinning her around. "You look just like him in this picture."

Harry felt a tear run down his face. "He would be proud of you too." Harry smiled at her. "He really did love you."

"I know he did." She had a tear running down his face. "Be good to Ginny, she loves you so much."

"I know, I love her too." Harry smiled at her. "Ready?" Anna nodded as they apparated to the chapel.

"One more thing Harry." Anna reaching into a pocket Harry had not seen and pulled out a box. "I know you picked out the ring for Ginny already but I found this in my vault yesterday. James left it there when I disappeared. I don't know why but I can only imagine he thought you would getting them and it would safe there." She handed it to him. He opened the box to find a ring, it was stunning. The stone was dark purplish, red and had to be over a carat. The band was black looking.

"Anna this is stunning."

"It has been in our family for generations, it is said the red diamond once belong to Gryffindor himself. The stones around it are black diamonds, James gave it to Lily." A tear ran down her face. "Red diamonds are rare."

"I can imagine." He was still staring at the ring.

"If you don't think Ginny would like it just keep it for your son." Anna was biting her lip. Harry reached into his coat pocket and handed her a black box.

"Anna can you put this in my vault tomorrow." Harry smiled at her. "Ginny is getting the family ring."

Anna hugged him to where she pushed him back some. "I was so worried you would think I was being bossy."

Harry found his footing and hugged her back. "It's time." She let go of him with a nod and headed to her seat.

Harry watched Ginny make her way towards him, he couldn't believe it was happening finally. She was stunning. She took his hand as the official started going on and on. Harry had given the box to Ron before the wedding, he couldn't wait to see the look on Ginny's face. The red of the diamond almost matched the red on her dress. It was time for the rings. Ron handed Harry the box, Ron had seen it before it started he knew his sister was going to flip. The ring Harry got her was wonderful but this, this ring was different.

"Harry repeat after me with this ring I bind us with love."

Harry opened the box. "With this ring I bind us with love."

Ginny started screaming and jumping up and down. "Ahhh Harry." She threw her arms around him. "That is beautiful, it matches my dress."

"Ms. Weasley, we need to finish this ceremony."

"Oh get to the end already." Ginny turned and kissed Harry. The room was laughing as they watched the two in front of them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry kiss your bride again." The man slammed the book shut and walked away.

The reception was in full swing, Anna was getting tired of weddings. She had to make the wedding circuit when she got out of Hogwarts, now she was making it again. Severus voice broke her thoughts. "May I have this dance Mrs. Black?"

She smiled at Severus as she took his hand. Ginny came running over pulling her skirt up so not to trip on it.

"Anna." She threw herself on the witch. "Harry told me thank you, thank you, thank you." She held her finger up. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It looks wonderful on you." Anna kissed the girl as Severus led her to the dance floor.

"Found James ring?"

"Yeah, found it yesterday. I was hoping they would like it."

"Where is your date?" Severus was looking around the room. "Hermione says she set you up with a guy from her office."

"She did two nights ago." Anna glared at him. "We didn't get along."

"Oh dear, Hermione had such high hopes." Severus was biting his lip, he wanted to laugh. He knew they wouldn't, Hermione made sure to set her up with someone that Anna wouldn't like.

"Cut the crap Severus, what the hell is going on?"

"Witch I would never meddle in your life and you know it." He growled at her.

"I know something is going on. Hermione setting me up, Cissy pushing me towards Nott and I have noticed I run in the same circles as Draco yet we are never at the same events."

"Are you looking for Draco?" He sneered.

"No, but it's starting to get strange." She eyed him.

"It just like the Dark Lord calling me when Hermione and I wanted to have sex. It's just something that happened."

"No it wasn't, he did the same thing to Reg and I." She was glaring at him. "Fine don't tell me but I don't have time for games."

"How is business?"

"I'm going to have to hire more people and get a larger office space soon."

"That's good."

"I'm moving to London to be able be closer to work."

Severus looked down at her. "Don't work yourself to death."

"You know me." She winked.

"I do and that's the problem."

"You worry too much." The music stopped.

Severus bowed. "Thank you for the dance and I don't worry. I have known you for more years then I care to admit to, you are a stubborn witch who use to kill yourself with school work. Now you will bury yourself in work and forget to love."

"Why do you have to right. I know, I'm trying really I am. I have been seeing a therapist at St. Mungo's who says I'm getting better." He smiled at her, he knew that it was hard for her to admit she was getting help. "Hey why don't you and Hermione come over for drinks next week."

"Hermione doesn't want to go back to Greenock because of the painting." He was leading her back to the chair.

"Don't worry about that, I got drunk a month ago with Teddy and I blasted the picture." She laughed some.

"You didn't" He laughed. "What did she say to set you off?"

"Teddy and I were in living room drinking to much, he started kissing my neck. That old witch started calling me a whore and screaming. I lost it and blew up the painting."

"How are you and Teddy doing?" He sat next to her.

"He would like to be more then just friends." Anna looked at Severus

"And?"

"He is ok."

"You have had better?"

Anna started laughing. "Yes and there isn't a spark. He is a good friend."

"We would love to come by next week then." He stood up as he watched Hermione dancing with Harry. "I am going to steal my wife, you ok?" She nodded. As he made his way over to Hermione he knew Anna was going to work herself to death. Cissy's plan better move it along, Anna need something other than work in her life.


	38. Chapter 38

-00-

"Annie are you here?" Hermione walked into Anna's office. Spring was coming early, it was already warm for April. Hermione was wearing a large, oversized red shirt, black pants and black flats. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she hadn't an ounce of make-up on. Anna and Cissy for two years had tried to get her to update her look and not look like a sloppy school girl. Severus like the way she looked and she felt comfortable.

"Yes, I'm in my office." Hermione smiled as she headed towards Anna's office. It was early Saturday morning, Hermione tried the flat first hoping Anna would be there. She should have known Anna was at the office. Anna lived at the office anymore, she was working herself to death.

"Anna, what in Merlin's beard are you doing here at nine in morning? You work more than I do." Hermione leaned on the door. "What are you dressed for?" Only Anna would be that dressed up for a Saturday. She had on a black, tight pencil skirt that ended right above her knee, a green silk long sleeve blouse she had made sure her mark never showed at work and silver spiked heels. Her hair was near her waist now and laid in long curls, her silver snake earrings, and Draco necklace and she even had her makeup done that day. Anna had told Hermione last month she got tired of getting flowers from some of her male clients so she told them she like only green and black flowers. Her private office was now covered in black and green orchids, much to Anna's dismay her office stayed covered in those damn flowers as she put it.

"I have a meeting later today."

"So you are dressed for it now?" Hermione laughed some thinking back to quidditch games on Saturday afternoon, she would come in dressed at eight in the morning for a game that started at three.

"This way if I get busy I'm already dressed." She grabbed the file out she wanted and headed back to her desk. "What bring you out this early on a Saturday? You just missed Teddy."

"Why was he here?" Hermione glared at her. She knew from Pansy that Theo still liked Anna. What any of them never could figure out was Theo talked about Anna non-stop to Draco, he even said her name at a party once and described her. Draco never caught on who he was talking about, Pansy called him thick.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go out to dinner tonight." Anna sighed as she pulled her hair up and tied it together into a bun. "We are not getting along, he told me to stop working so much and if I canceled one more time we were done."

"I didn't know you were dating."

"Were not, which is why I canceled again." Anna smiled at her. "Come in and sit down."

"I have something I need to tell you." Hermione was trying to hide her grin.

"Sure what is it?" Anna had her head bent over a file.

Hermione stopped and looked around the room. "Have you seen today's prophet?"

"You came to my office at nine in the morning on a Saturday to ask if I have seen the paper today." She look up at Hermione.

"No but I got wondering." Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of Anna's desk.

"No, it's at home. I got here around six." She looked at Hermione, she knew the witch was up to something. "Should I see it?"

"No, it's not important."

"What do you need to tell me? Is it something bad?"

"No it's not bad." Hermione pushed her lips together. "I'm pregnant!"

"Ahhh!" Anna jumped out of her chair and hugged Hermione. "Have you told Severus?"

"Yes we found out last night."

Anna sat in the chair next to her. "We need to go shopping for baby things." Hermione laughed Severus warned her that Cissy and Anna had made shopping into a sport, Merlin he was right. "My treat, you want to go tomorrow?"

"I really wanted to go today."

"I have papers to go over and my meeting tonight at six." Anna was biting her lip.

"Anna I never ask anything of you, please I want to spend the day with you and baby shop. You owe me anyway." Hermione was begging. She hated to beg but it was all for a good cause or that is what she was told.

"You owe me." Anna started laughing. "If my memory is still working I made sure you and Severus were able to with the Dark Lord calling him and taught you wandless magic."

Hermione pouted. "But how is the baby going to know its godmother is you won't take a day off."

"Mione, you have been around Slytherine's too long." Anna looked at her and sighed. "Fine let me write a note, Kreacher." Anna's head went down as she started writing. Hermione had the biggest grin, she couldn't believe that worked. Maybe she would try that on Severus later.

"Mistress called Kreacher."

"Yes I did, please give this to Gregory Goyle." Anna handed him a note. "He will ask you what it is about before he takes it, tell him I have to cancel tonight's meeting." Kreacher bowed and popped out of the room.

"Goyle?" Hermione looked at her.

"His father owled from Azkaban asking if I could help Gregory with some money issues he is having. I owe him a favor, don't ask." Anna laughed.

"I was planning on getting Narcissa, Ginny, Luna and Pansy to go with us." Hermione smiled at her.

"Oh well come by after you get everybody and share the news and we will head out." Anna's head went back to work.

"No come on, Annie." Hermione was standing next to her. "You work all the time and the last time we did that we had to wait three hours for you."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Anna looked at her.

"No, why don't you head over to that coffee shop you like so much and wait for us." Hermione was practically pulling her out of her chair.

"Well I guess I can go by the flat and get changed."

"NO!" Hermione stopped and looked at her.

"No?" Anna turned to her. "Hermione I am wearing six inch heels, my feet will be killing me if I don't change. Not to mention I have a corset on under this with garters and stockings. I will die walking around London all day. "

"I'll go by and get your clothes, you can change at the coffee shop." Hermione knew she was starting to catch on.

"What is going on?" Anna had her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Hermione stared at her. "Honestly, I'm a Gryffindor we are always honest."

"I think you have been bedding that Slytherine to long. Ok I will head straight over to the coffee shop and wait for all of you to show up. How long do I have to wait?"

"We will be there around an hour to more than an hour and a half if we have to drop Rose at the burrow."

"Leave it to Petunia's kid to name her daughter after a flower." Anna laughed. "Alright, I will see you then." Anna popped out of the room in black smoke.

Hermione heard a pop coming from the outer office. "Is she gone?" Cissy walked in. "You know she knows we're up to something." Cissy looked around the office. "She has a hard time getting a date why? Look at all these flowers."

"I don't know, she seems to ignore most of the male population." Hermione had to admit that was a lot of flowers. "Annie was always smart, I knew she would think I was up to something but she took the bait. Now we see if it works." Hermione looked at Cissy who was nodding.

"It better work or our next step is to kidnap both of them and put them in the wine cellar." Hermione started laughing, she saw Cissy's face.

"Your not kidding are you?"

"Nope, Gina and I are planning if this doesn't work lock them up together for awhile. Either they will kill each other or have lots of sex." Hermione's mouth was opened some as she saw how serious Cissy was. "Oh by the way congratulation on the baby." Cissy hugged Hermione.

Anna was looking at her watch again as she sat drinking a cup of coffee. Not quite an hour yet, she sighed as she back to her muggle paper. A baby, she smiled as she was reading. The last time she held a baby was Draco. She and Regulus tried everything, she had even talked him into going to St. Mungo's. It turned out he had the issue not her. The Dark Lord told her about that blood rite, she would never do anything like that again. She shuddered to think about it, it was evil magic they used that night. Dark magic never bothered her but this was pure evil. How many years ago was that, damn time turner she didn't even know how old she was. Maybe she should think about a baby again. It wasn't like men didn't notice her when she walked in a room, even sitting at the coffee shop she had three try and sit by her. She just wasn't interested. She looked down at her watch again, maybe she could shop and meet up with Goyle for a late drink. She sighed she really needed to stop thinking about work. She looked back at her watch as the girl brought her a sandwich.

Draco had found the coffee shop his mother was talking about. It was very muggle, he had to laugh thinking of his mother sitting in a place like that. She still loved her robes even though they were getting into more muggle things. He was glad they were loosening up some on the pureblood nonsense. He loved his jeans too much to go back to robes, even when he had to wear robes he had his jeans on under it. He check his reflection in a window before he made it to the coffee shop to make sure he looked ok. He had on a dark blue shirt, Astoria didn't like him in blue but today he could care less what that bitch thought. His hair wasn't slicked back today like normal, he wasn't even sure he had brushed it. After the last few nights he didn't feel like it. His Anna loved his hair messed up, he shook his head he had to stop thinking about her. He played with the necklace she had given him before he left. Astoria hated it but he never took it off. He needed to move on, he just wasn't sure how.

He looked at the shop, it was plain for his mother taste. He was positive she was doing this since this morning Daily Prophet came out about Astoria's affair with diplomat from Italy. He knew she was trying to keep him out of dealing with the wizarding world right now. Harry and Ron were taking him drinking later to keep his mind off Astoria. Theo was supposed to go with them but he was seeing that girl he was obsessed with, she was his accountant that's all Draco could remember. He had no idea who this witch was but that's all he talked about. He had called Theo last night to vent but it seemed his witch was cooling things off with him. He ended up hearing about how perfect she was, how her black hair felt on his body, how green her eyes were and how she didn't want to move past being his friend. Draco knew if Theo used prefect one more time to describe her he was going to wring Theo's neck. To get Theo to shut up he told him to tell her if she canceled because of work it was over. They never did talk about his problem, he wasn't to happy with him right now.

Astoria had told him days ago that she was seeing that wizard and broke off their engagement. He had felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. She was nice but she wasn't Anna. He had put off marring her for two years now, he was hoping this would happen. Now he felt alone without her, he was thinking last night that maybe they could try to work it out. That's if she wanted to, her parents were thrilled that she was running off with that wizard. Maybe he would take off for a while and see the world. Nothing was keeping him here. He still couldn't find anything about Anna's dying and he had a few months ago gave up that the Dark Lord must have left her for dead somewhere. He felt stupid for letting the memory of someone who died get in the way of what Pansy said was happy ending. He just couldn't shake her memory, Merlin knows he tried.

He walked in to the shop and stopped in his tracks. He knew that black hair and green eyes. She was sitting in a corner by herself reading a muggle paper, he watched as a man had just left the table mumbling under his breathe something about being a cold bitch as he made his way out of the shop. It couldn't be Anna but when she looked up at the girl and smiled that brought her a sandwich he knew it was her. She went back to her paper, she was even biting her damn lip the same way. She should be his mom's age but she looked no more than twenty. He watched her a few more seconds, she was over dressed for a Saturday. Was she waiting for a date? Maybe it wasn't her.

He walked out of the shop and paced for a moment. He was losing his mind that was the only explanation. He finally went nuts, he was even talking to himself out loud. He was sure that when he walked back in it wouldn't be her. He opened the door and walked in. She was still sitting there, Merlin she was beautiful. She was looking at her watch again, it had to be a date she was waiting for. How could any man leave her waiting? He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at a table and watched her. She was still stunning, her silver heels sparkled when the light hit them. He debated for a second if he should go over to her or let her be, he gathered all his courage and walked over. His heart pumping. He was coming up with witty things to say to her. He kept looking at the door incase her date showed up. He stood in front of the table and the only thing that came out. "Dance with me."

Anna's head shot up from her paper, she knew that voice and that smell. "Draco." She choked out. Oh Merlin, she thought in school he couldn't get better looking. She was wrong. He had grown into some of his shaper features, his hair was a mess. His body was toned, she could tell through the clothes. His eyes, those eyes she missed them. They just stared at each other. He sat down after a few moments their eyes locked both breathing hard.

He was in her mind. "Have you paid?"

She shook her head. "Not yet." He smiled at her, they still had their bond after all these years. "Miss." Anna forced herself to talk, her voice cracked some as she never stopped looking into Draco's eyes.

The waitress came over, Draco pulled out his wallet and handed the girl a fifty pound note. "This should cover everything." He didn't want to look away from her incase this was a dream and if he blinked she would be gone. The waitress smiled and said something neither of them heard as he grabbed her arm. He could hear her heels on the floor as he was leading her out of the coffee shop fast. He knew people were looking but he didn't care, he had to have her. He led her out of the coffee shop into an alley. He pushed her against the wall and his mouth was on hers. They didn't say anything as their hands roamed each other's body in that alley. Her hands were in his hair, as her left leg wrapped around his waist. His hands were pulling her skirt up as they heard the fabric of her skirt rip.

"Draco." She gasped as his mouth moved down to her neck. "We shouldn't be doing this here."

He nodded and pulled her closer with a pop and were gone.

* * *

**So what do you think? The next chapter will be along soon I promise.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I hope you like this chapter! They found each other! Please review if you liked it! **

"Draco." She gasped as his mouth moved down to her neck. "We shouldn't be doing this here."

He nodded and pulled her closer with a pop and were gone. They apparated into a bedroom. Her heart was pounding and she could feel his was pounding just as hard. He started kissing her again.

"Draco, we can't. You are getting married." She was trying to push him back.

"She left me." He was at her mouth again.

"Stupid girl." She moaned into his mouth.

"How?" He spoke into her neck as he was undoing her buttons. "How do you get dressed anymore with so many buttons?"

She laughed. "It's not easy." He ripped her shirt apart, he was tired of trying to undo them. "Draco you could have used magic."

"Shut it witch." He pushed her on the bed. She smirked at him. "You wear too many clothes." He moaned as he saw her corset and stocking under her skirt. He pulled out his wand and magically removed their clothes. His mouth moved between her legs as she let out a loud moan. Damn she tasted the way he remembered, he dreamed of that taste so many nights. He had to smile as her body still responded to him, she was screaming his name as her hips started pushing up. He was going to make her scream all night, four years without her was too long.

He smiled at her as he saw how glassed over her eyes were. She pulled him up to her and kissed him. She bit his bottom lip as she tasted herself in his mouth. He moaned as he felt her body wiggle under his, her hand moved between his legs and started stroking his cock. She curled her legs around his hips and flipped him over. He could feel the weight of her breast on his chest as she started kissing and sucking down his neck. She kissed and licked down his chest to the throbbing that had taken over his brain. Her mouth lowered on him, the warmth was almost too much for him. Two years with Astoria and nothing felt this good.

"Shit, Annie. Please baby." He watched her head bob up and down. He closed his eyes as he heard a pop sound. The warmness was gone but was soon replaced by heat. She lowered herself on him. He couldn't talk all he could do was let out a loud sound. She started slowly moving her hips back and forth. She leaned down and kissed him as her tongue slowly entered his mouth. Cherry blossom, is all he could smell as her hair was falling into his face, damn her. She started kissing and sucking his neck. He couldn't handle it much longer. "Annie, I'm going to cum."

She smiled at him. "Please Drake cum for me." She started nibbling on his ear. He heard her moan and gasp when he came. They laid next to each other trying to breath.

"Now can you explain to me how you are here and so young," She told him everything, she was sure in one breath. "You mean to tell me not only have you been here since the Battle of Hogwarts but my mother and father knew. Plus Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Severus." He was screaming.

"Don't be mad. It's your fault. I wanted to tell you but you rushed into being engaged to that girl." She was yelling back at him. He forgot about her temper and how quickly it would flare up.

"That is not my fault, I didn't know you were here." He glared at her. "What was I supposed to do wait for somebody I thought died?"

"Why didn't you marry her?" Anna was out his bed looking for her clothes. "You are an ass Draco Malfoy, you know that right." She had tears falling down her face. "How could I tell you, how could I hurt you." She had her heels in her hands as she was picking up her corset.

"Annie don't cry." He got out of bed and grabbed her. She tried to push him away but he held her tighter. "Look at me, you could never hurt me ok." She kept her head down. "Baby, its ok." He put his arms around her. "Would it help if I told you I forgive you?" She nodded into his chest. "Alright I forgive you Anna Potter."

"Black." Her voice squeaked some.

"Huh?"

"Black" She looked into his eyes. "I married Reg, didn't you know."

Draco smiled at her, her heart skipped a few beats. "Are you hungry? You never finished your sandwich and I haven't had anything all day."

"I don't want to leave yet." She smiled at him, his heart stopped for a moment.

"I'll call one of the elves and get something." Draco's mouth was lightly biting and sucking her neck. "I vote we stay here for a week."

"I can't for a week but I can today." She smiled at the thought of a whole week in bed with Draco. "I'll call Kreacher." He picked her up and laid her back in bed as he crawled in next to her. "Kreacher." The elf popped in with a bow. "Bring us some sandwiches and some pumpkin juice?" She looked at Draco who nodded, she nodded to Kreacher who popped out again.

She was sitting in front of him as he was laying back on the bed it's when noticed all the cut marks and spell on her back. There had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of them all over her body. He remembered when there was a time her body was clear of any marks but there was a time his was too. He moved his fingers over them. A few made her jump, they were deep in her skin. He saw the wrinkled deform skin on her shoulder, he could guess that is where Moody hit her with the spell that night. She had a small patch of black skin on her side, he was going to have to ask her about that. She kept rubbing her arm where her mark was. It red like his, they now just looked like old tattoos that had faded. Even with all her marks her body was still perfect to him. Kreacher popped back in the room with the food and left.

"Why did you marry Regulus?" She handed him a sandwich and a bottle of pumpkin juice. He grabbed her hand and started kissing her palm, she giggled some as he started licking her mark. He looked up at her. "Having a hard time breathing?" He smirked as she smacked him.

Anna grabbed a bottle. "Cissy mostly, I know why she did it. I can't be mad she pushed me so hard to him."

"Mom wanted you to marry him?" His mouth was full, he felt like Ron for a second.

"Lovely." She gave him a look. "I was depressed after you left. Regulus was always around that year and by Christmas Cissy told me all I had was Reg and she was right. He asked me at the Valentine party I couldn't say no. I was married during the Easter break that year." She took a drink of pumpkin juice. That's when he noticed a word carved in her side, he couldn't make out the word. "Not the best wedding or marriage." She was watching him eating. He wasn't an over muscular man but his body was well defined. His hair was longer then she had remembered and he was much taller. She like his hair better all over the place then slicked back like he had it in school.

"What I saw it wasn't a pleasant marriage."

"It wasn't, he was very controlling and we were too young." She smiled at him as she placed her bottle on the table by the bed.

"Were you faithful?"

"No." She looked at him.

"Why?"

"I didn't love him and he didn't love me."

"Would you be faithful to me?" He wanted the right answer.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I love you and I think you love me." She leaned towards him, her tongue started licking his neck and ear. He started moaning as he grabbed her arm.

"You never wanted this." He held her arm out. "Why did you take it?" She could tell he was angry.

She gulped some and looked at him. "I was promised by Him that I wouldn't have a role in anything. I would just be Reg's wife and not a full death eater. He lied and gave me the same mark he gave Bella." She could feel her anger boiling.

"I saw, he put a lot of his magic in you. How did you not go insane?"

"I think I did by the end." She couldn't look at him in the eyes. "I still feel uncontrolled anger at times but during the last battle I snapped just like Bella." She was looking at the window on the other side of the room.

"I promise you no matter what you did it doesn't stop me from loving you." He pulled her face to look at him.

"Promise." He nodded. "I tortured Yaxley for personal reasons, I wanted him to break mentally under my magic. After I saw what I was doing I killed him."

He put his arms around her and held her next to him, he felt her tears on his chest. "My turn, I tortured a Ministry official and made him insane."

She sighed. "I killed one of Molly Weasley's brother. That's where I got this at." She pointed to the black part of her skin. "No idea what he hit me with but the skin has looked like that since."

He rubbed it and kissed her cheek. "My turn huh? I went with Aunt Bella and tortured an old man for information."

"You too huh?" She smiled at him as he laughed some.

"Now that you know some of the thing that I did do you still love me?" He looked at her.

"Yes, do you still love me?" She was biting her lip.

He couldn't take it anymore and pushed her down on the bed. He rolled on top of her as she felt how hard he was. "I need you, do you understand that?" He was in her face, she could feel in warm breath of her face. "Do you know why it didn't work out with Astoria?" She shook her head. "She wasn't you. I need you Anna. My body needs you. I want you, I long for your body since I left you at school. I should have told him where to stick everything and stayed. I love you Anna." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, she felt tears on her shoulder. She moved under him as she opened her legs. He looked up at her and smiled as he entered her, it wasn't the fast pace they went at it earlier it was slow and passionate. They were locked in each other eyes as he moved in and out of her.

"Mine." He whispered.

"Yours." Her voice was quiet. "I love you, Draco." Her breathing was picking up as she felt the pressure between her legs building.

"I love you so much, Annie." His breathing was becoming faster as he picked up the pace. He was pushing in her harder.

"Mine?" She never moved her eyes off of his.

"Forever." He started growling some.

"Draco."

"Anna?"

"I'm cumming." She arched her back holding a breath and closed her eyes.

"Good." He pushed into her as hard as he could as he felt his seed explode in her as he closed his eyes.

They just laid in each other's arms for a few minutes. Draco looked at her and smiled. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

"Draco where are you going?"

"I won't be long." He was up putting his clothes on.

"Drake I don't even know where I am." Anna was sitting on the bed with the blanket up around her.

He was rushing out the door. "You're at the Manor."

She fell backwards on the bed and smiled. The bed smelled like him, she now smelled like him. She sighed some as she got out of bed and found a shirt of his on the floor, she put it on and made her way to the bathroom.

"Anna." Draco ran back into the room, her stuff was on the floor but she wasn't in bed. "Shit no, Annie." He was panicked.

"Drake, I'm here." He turned and saw her standing in the door with just his shirt on. He ran over and grabbed her. "Did you think you lost me?" He nodded. She smiled at him. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere near Lucius dressed like this." He laughed as he put her down.

"Come here." He pulled her to the edge of the bed and sat her down. "I know we haven't seen each other for a while." She nodded and smiled. "But I think we still feel the same. I still do if not more."

"I love you if that's what you're asking."

He handed her the box. "Open." She opened the box inside was a small ring with a small black stone in the middle with white stones around it.

"Oh Draco it's beautiful." She was looking at it.

"Here." He lifted the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. "It was my grandmothers. I know its small looking but the stones on here are rare I promise you that."

"Draco, that doesn't matter to me." She was holding her hand up to look at it.

"Mine." He pushed her back on the bed as he removed her shit.

"Yes Drake, I'm yours. I have been yours since school." Her voice was cracking as his fingers were tracing her stomach.

"Anna marry me." He looked into those damn green eyes, he watched them glisten. "Annie say yes, please baby say yes." His mouth started on her neck again. He was waiting as he heard her moan. His fingers went between her legs. "Come on baby, just tell your Drake yes you will marry him and I will make you scream again."

"Yes." She sighed.

"Yes, what?" His fingers moved in between the folds.

"Yes Drake I will marry you. Oh Merlin, yes." He laid on top of her and had her screaming his name in the matter of minutes. He moved his hand down her side, she jerked some as her face changed to one of pain.

"What happened?" He looked at the word on her side. Carved deep in her flesh was the word Mine.

"He felt as if he owned me. I had a test and couldn't miss it, it was my seventh year. I didn't come when he summoned. The next day he carved that on me so I would know who owned me." She wouldn't look at him. "One reason I couldn't tell you I was here. I knew you would be disgusted by my body. Hell I'm disgusted with my body." She wrapped herself up in the sheet and started to get out of bed, he pulled her back.

"I would never be disgusted, your body is still perfect for me." He showed her the marks on his body. He saw how much older her eyes were, her eyes had the look of being through hell and back. He had to make her understand he needed her. He didn't care how much her body had changed. "These are war wounds, these marks shows us we survived. We not only survived we lived." He started kissing her neck.

He put her on her back and started sucking her breast. He entered her quickly as she arched her back screaming his name. He loved the way she felt, nobody felt like she did under him. Her nails dug quickly into his back as he grunted.

"That was quick sorry." He was out of breath.

"I haven't felt like this in years." She was trying to breathe.

"Annie, I never asked. What do you do for a living?" He listened to her explain her job to him. He loved her passion for numbers, her hair on his pillows and how her breast moved when she talked. "So, you do dad's books, you come here every Sunday and I have never seen you."

"Yeah, I wondered why you never came around." She smiled at him.

"That's why he always wanted to do Sunday tea." Draco laughed. "I thought he was losing his mind this past year or wanted to talk about my marriage." She smiled at him. He missed her so much in the last four years. He missed her smile, her voice, her body and the smell of cherry blossoms. They laid next to each other talking for about an hour when Kreacher popped in.

"Mistress, a note from Mr. Goyle."

"Goyle? Why is Goyle sending you notes?" Draco was sitting looking at her. Was that who she was waiting for? He was going to have to have a talk to him about leaving his witch alone.

"I canceled the meeting with him tonight since Hermione wanted to go shopping. Hermione, I forgot we were supposed to be shopping. Oh well, I'll her tomorrow." She took the note and smiled as she read it. "Kreacher please tell Mr. Goyle I will be unable to see him till Tuesday since he can't make it tomorrow, I will owl him the time." The elf bowed and popped out of the room. "Kreacher." The elf popped back in. "Tell him to give his father my love when he sees him tomorrow." The elf popped out. "I should have wrote a note. What?" She looked at him.

"Do you always work in the middle of sex?" His voice was cold. "And give his father my love?"

"I do over work, not much else to do but we were just talking." She saw something in his eyes she had never seen before but she knew Lucius well enough to know that look. She knew she had to pick her words wisely, Malfoy men were nothing if not possessive at times. "Goyle and I served the Dark Lord together. We had many missions together, we become friends."

"But give him my love?"

"We were close."

"How close?"

"Not that close, I did have some standers." She looked at him. "Plus, I didn't think we were having sex just then, we were just talking." He pushed her down and got on top of her.

"I can fix that." He growled at her.

"Are you jealous?" She smiled up at him as he glared at her. "You are jealous of Gregory Goyle, really?"

"Yes, I'm jealous that a note from a prat like Goyle can make you smile, I'm jealous of Regulus for being the first one to marry you, I'm jealous of my father for having you all those years, I'm jealous of Hermione and all of them for the time they spent with you, I'm jealous of every man who has even been with you. I'm mad He thought he owned you, I want to kill somebody with just the thought of you being pinned to a floor screaming with him over you carving that word onto. I'm mad that you didn't tell me sooner and I'm mad that I didn't listen to those around me leaving me hints." He had tears coming down his face, she started kissing his face. Her tears ran down her face. She was rubbing his back with all his scars as his head rested on her chest crying.

"Can you be with someone who is broken? I have been broken for so long I'm not sure I can feel normal again." He looked down at her.

"We can be broken together." He kissed her. "Maybe what we needed was each other to be fixed. I haven't felt this happy in years. You're not going to leave me right?"

"If you want me then I am yours. I don't think I could live without you again." His tongue wrapped her around hers. Her hands her in his hair pulling slightly. His mouth moved to her breast as his fingers started tickling her upper thigh. She laughed as she tried to push him off. "Mine." He growled.

She arched her back as his mouth went lower on her stomach. "Yours." She sighed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy Holidays! I wanted to post this before tomorrow and I will be posting the last one also. It is Yule tomorrow, so I will wish you all a Happy Holidays and will write more stories after the first of the year.**

Lucius and Severus were sitting in a large drawing room when the fireplace sparked bright green. Harry stepped out of the fireplace followed by Ron. "Lucius, Severus." Harry nodded to them. "Have you seen Draco?"

The two men shook their heads. "I don't think his is here have you tried his flat?"

"No he wasn't there. I tried calling Theo but he is beyond upset with Draco right now."

"Why?" Severus looked at Harry.

Ron pointed at the bottle and looked at Lucius, Lucius nodded as Ron poured himself a drink. "Draco gave him advice on Anna, he followed it and Anna broke it off completely."

Lucius was laughing as Hermione and Cissy walked in with tons of shopping bags giggling.

"Harry, Ron what are you doing here?" Hermione ran over kissed them on their cheek.

"Please tell me there is a store left standing in London." Severus looked at the bags.

"Have you made sure this is ok before Annie has a heart attack when you turn those receipts in?" Lucius raised his glass and pointed the bag. "I would hate that you killed the person who not only saved our name but was responsible for adding two more vaults to our name."

"Annie knew we were shopping." Hermione was looking around the room. "Harry we just dropped Ginny off at the house, Pansy too." She sat next to her husband.

"Hermione have you seen Draco?" Ron bent down hugged her.

Hermione shook her head. "Have you lost him?" She smirked. Hermione looked at Severus. "Speaking of losing people have you seen Annie today?"

"No we haven't, should we?" Severus looked at her. "Why isn't she shopping with you?"

"No reason." Cissy was smiling.

"She was busy today." Hermione smiled at her husband.

"Annie too busy to shop?" Hermione knew that look Severus was giving her, it was the same look he gave her when her hand shot up in class.

"Draco was supposed to meet us for dinner tonight but he never showed up. I really worried it isn't like him to not show up." Hermione could tell Harry was concerned.

"Hermione was just wondering if Anna might have stopped by. Did Draco come by today?" Cissy smiled at Lucius.

"I haven't seen Draco for two days and I don't see Anna till tomorrow when she is doing my books." Lucius looked at Cissy who gave him I have no idea what you're talking about look. He knew better she was up to something.

Severus glared at Hermione. "Did any of you set our raven hair girl who works herself to death with a certain young death eater with blond hair?" Hermione started laughing.

"No, I wasn't set up with Anna." Lucius smirked as Cissy smacked him.

Hermione laid her head on Severus shoulder. "Feeling ok?" He asked her.

"Dizzy some." She kissed his cheek.

"We haven't seen either one of them come through here. Are you sure your plan worked?" Severus looked at Hermione.

"Oh I hope she doesn't think I stood her up." Hermione looked concerned.

"Tinky." Cissy called.

An elf popped in. "Yes, Ma'am." The elf had on a green dress. It was still amazing to Hermione with everything that happened that the Malfoys would be such good friends to them. She knew Draco had turned during the war but it wasn't till Lucius house arrest that it came out that he was the one giving information to Draco. He never forgave the Dark Lord for killing Anna.

"Is Draco home?"

"I don't know Ma'am" The elf blushed.

"Go find out." The elf popped out of the room and never popped back.

"Tinky." Cissy shouted.

"Ma'am." The elf came back blushing.

"I asked you to go find Draco."

"Tinky did, he said not to come back to Mistress."

"Tell Draco come here." Cissy was not amused, the elf popped out. The fire place glowed green as Ginny and Pansy stepped out with a huge grins on their face. "It worked." Ginny screamed jumping up and down.

Lucius just stared at this child screaming. "What worked?" He sneered.

"How do you know it worked?" Hermione looked at Cissy.

"Her name has moved." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He shook his head.

Ron shook his head. "I'm heading home, I have no idea what you guys are talking about and I'm hungry."

"That's not the best part, you are never going to believe this." Pansy grabbed Ron's arm.

"Can somebody tell me what you twits are going on about before I lose my temper?" Severus had the whole room quiet.

"Wait her name moved." Lucius look at his wife. "Did her name move from Regulus to Draco? Or did it change?" Lucius looked at Ginny.

"It moved, and glowed." Lucius shot a look at Narcissa who was about ready to leave the room.

The elf popped back in the room. "He says he is not coming but Tinky heard him screaming he was coming."

Severus started laughing. "Is there anybody with him?" Severus couldn't stop laughing as he asked the elf.

"He says to tell you he is alone." Tinky giggled.

"Who is with him Tinky?" Cissy looked at the elf, Hermione noticed she was giving the strangest looks to Lucius.

"Tinky not to say." Tinky looked at her feet.

"Does she come here and work on my books?" Lucius looked up from his drink. The elf blushed more and nodded.

"Thank you Tinky." Cissy smiled at the elf and dismissed her.

Harry looked at Lucius. "I am not calling him Uncle Draco." Ron and Pansy couldn't stop laughing.

"But that isn't the best part." Pansy was sitting on his husbands lap. She almost jumping up and down. "Ginny and I had to come over when we saw it."

"I'm still confused but what is the best part?" Harry shook his head.

"There is a spot under their names." Ginny smiled.

Cissy shot a look at Lucius. "She, I mean really? I'm going to talk to Draco." Lucius shot up from his chair and grabbed her hand.

"This is what you wanted, let them be."

"Lucius she is and they." Narcissa looked into her husband's eyes. "What if they don't want the wedding?"

"Merlin women you are worried about a wedding." Lucius let go of his wife as he sat back down.

Severus looked up at Cissy. "Can it show it so soon?"

"Yes it supposed to but this is fast." Lucius looked at his wife.

"The glow means they?" Severus looked at his friend who just nodded at him. "I told you, you owe me fifty galleons."

Hermione looked around the room everybody looked slightly stunned and lost. "I'm lost and other then you three so is the rest of the room."

Severus took her hand. "The wall is magical and shows the family line, Anna's name moved from Regulus to Draco's name. That usually means they are engaged but the glow part means she is bound to him."

"Oh that's what they are talking about." Harry looked over at them as Severus sneered.

"Why would he bind her so fast?" Hermione looked at Severus. "Being bound is unbreakable and they haven't seen each other in over two years."

"I can only guess he doesn't want to lose her again." Lucius watch Cissy look out the door towards the stairs. "Cissa sit down, they will want a wedding trust me."

"The spot under their name?"

Severus looked stun for a moment. "Mr. Weasley, Pansy must be rubbing off on you that was an intelligent question for once." Severus turned to Hermione "The spot under their name is blank, it shows she has conceived a child today and it's Draco's."

"You mean she is?" Hermione's mouth was opened some.

"How long have they been upstairs you think?" Severus looked at Hermione.

She shrugged. "It was ten in the morning when he was supposed to meet Cissy and it is seven now."

Lucius smiled and winked at Cissy. "That's my boy." Cissy grinned.

Pansy nodded. "I kept telling him to find his happily ever after since Ron told me about him and Anna. Stupid boy thought I was talking about Astoria. Damn fool if you ask me."

The group waited an hour to see if the two would come down, Pansy and Ron left to go pick up Rose from the burrow. Harry and Ginny headed home after a while. Severus and Hermione tried to stay to see if they came down at any point but by ten thirty they went home. Hermione was so tired from a day of shopping.

Cissy sat next to Lucius on the couch. "Do you mind?" She asked him without looking at him.

"No, when we figured out who Draco was I knew he would love her forever. You know me Cissy I always want what I can't have. I lost my friend for years, I thought she was dead. And when I figured out Draco was my son the pain was worse because not only did we lose her but he would lose her."

"I made her marry Reg." Cissy looked at him.

"Oh Cissa." He held her close

"We both knew about him and Barty but I was afraid I would lose you. I bullied her that year into marrying him." Lucius hugged her.

"Cissa she knew somewhat what she was getting when she married him." He put her head on his shoulder.

"I wrote her every year and wanted Severus to put it where she died a letter asking her to forgive me." Lucius held her closer. "I wanted you out of the house those years, I couldn't handle how much it hurt you that she was gone. I walked into that room after the battle and she hugged me, she forgave me before I could ask for it."

"That's why she will make Draco a good wife. If they ever get out of bed that is." Cissy started laughing as she whipped her tears away. "Cissa I never told you, I asked Anna to be my mistress once. She was marked for death and I thought that would save her."

"Lucius." Narcissa out her hand on her husband's face. "I know, I was at the door that night. You know something." He shook his head. "I would have let you go to protect her if she had said yes." He bent down and kissed his wife.

"Since my bookkeeper won't be available to go over my books I have a Sunday off and I was thinking of seeing how long we can stay in bed." They apparated to their bedroom.

Three months to the day after Anna and Draco meet in the coffee house everybody was at the house in Greenock. Draco insisted on a quick marriage, he wanted to run off after the night the met to get married. She compromised that night, she let him bind her to him. He was thinking back to it as he stood in front of the mirror getting dressed.

"Draco, we can't your mother will kill us."

"Come on, get dressed. Annie let's get married." He was trying to get her off the bed.

"Draco, am not going against Narcissa. If she found out we ran out and got married she would kill us." Anna sighed as he pulled her out of the bed.

"Anna." He whined.

"Draco." She looked at him.

"Ok you won't run off with me, throw my shirt on I'll be right back." He threw his jeans on and ran out of his room.

She put on his green shirt, it covered her butt at least. He came back in the room holding a silver cord.

"You are going to bind us?" She smiled at him and moved closer to him. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Anna you look great in my shirt." Draco bent down and started kissing her neck.

"Draco binding remember." She laughed some as she took a step back.

"Take this end." He handed her one end of it, she wrapped it three time around her left wrist. He wrapped the other end three times around his left wrist and the held hands. "Take a step back till your arm is straight."

"Like this?" He nodded.

"You are going to repeat after me, ok." He looked down at her, he forgot how small she was. "I bind us heart to heart, soul to soul and magic to magic."

"I bind us heart to heart, soul to soul and magic to magic." She felt the cord tighten around her wrist.

"I will share my life and love with you." The cord started to glow as Draco finished his words.

"I will share my life and love with you." The cord glowed brighter.

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning." Draco smiled at her as the cord tightened around his wrist.

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning." Anna blushed some.

"Death shall not part us."

"Death shall not part us." The cord fell off around their wrist, where it had been was now runes glowing around their wrist.

"Come on lets go to bed." He picked her up bridal style and laid her on it.

Harry walked in to the room, Hermione had kicked him out of where Anna was getting ready. It was late summer and warm, the house was stunning. She had the room filled with green orchids and sliver fabric lined the chairs. A warm breeze from the doors that was opened, made the dark green curtains move. Draco was standing in the ballroom pacing in front of Blaise and Theo. Harry had explained everything to Theo and since Pansy had threated to hex him into next year if he didn't keep his mouth shut about Anna, Theo agreed not to say anything. The room was packed full of people, there had to be a good hundred people who attended the wedding. Harry had to laugh watching Draco walk almost in circles.

"What is taking her so long?" Draco looked at Harry. The wedding was now ten minutes late.

Lucius was standing near his son. "She will be here. When she married Regulus she was thirty minutes late. Your mother joked she was trying to climb out the bedroom window." Draco glared at his father. "Come to think of it might not have been a joke that could explain why Crabbe waited outside the door that day." Lucius smirked at his son.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Annie would be late for her own funeral and you know that." He put his hand on Draco's back.

"Father, was she dressed for her wedding?" Draco hated talking about that part of Anna's life. He was worried it was Hogwarts all over and she would be half dressed.

"No your mother was buttoning her into her dress as she came down the aisle." Lucius started laughing. Draco shook his head.

"Don't worry Drake. When we dated she was always twenty minutes late and still getting her shirt on." Theo smiled at his friend. Harry and Lucius shot looks at each other as Draco's head snapped to look at his friend.

"You dated Anna? Wait Anna was your bloody accountant that my mother fixed you up with. That witch you couldn't stop talking about?" Draco shouted at Theo and looked at Harry. Theo turned and started talking to Blaise quickly. "Mom set my Anna up with Theo? Harry you knew about this?"

"We were trying to get her to move on." Harry pushed his hair back. "Don't worry about it. She is marrying you mate."

"Son, your mother did not set them together as a love interest. Theo needed help with getting his father's business back up and running, she sent him to Anna since she did such a wonderful job with ours. I know nothing about them dating after that." Lucius smirked at his son. Lucius knew Cissy had done, they had hoped Draco would find out and let that jealous streak of his overcome him and get her back from his friend.

"Theo we are talking about this later." Draco growled.

Hermione walked in and motioned it was time. Draco couldn't believe it, he was marrying the girl he fell in love with three years ago. She walked down the aisle with Severus. He breathed a sigh of relief she was dressed this time, he was worried Hermione would be still getting her into her dress. Hermione and his mother was her bridesmaids. Anna's dress was cream colored with green trim. He saw his mother's spider earrings in her ear. He knew she was planning on giving them to the next Mrs. Malfoy. Other than the earring the only piece of jewelry was his locket. She looked stunning as she walked up to him. He took her hands and felt her shaking.

"I love you." He was in her mind as she smiled. "What took so long?"

"Too many buttons and we started four hours ago." She smiled at him. He had to hold back the laughter. They had opted into a hand fasting ceremony. To Draco the ceremony was a blur all he could think about was her green eyes looking at him. He placed her ring on her finger, he had made her special ring. It was a four carat green emerald with at least 3 carats of diamonds around the band. Inside etched was two snakes and Latin writing. He had showed her the ring the week before, she laughed at him when she read the inscription.

"Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur, Even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time?" She looked at him. "Really god?"

"Yeah sex god." He licked his lips.

"You couldn't have just wrote amantes sunt amentes, Lovers are lunatics?" He pushed her down on the bed.

She placed his ring on his finger, it was a snake. The whole ring looked as if a snake was wrapped around his finger. The eyes had one green stone and one white. He bent down and kissed her when the man in front of them told them to. He was going to get her later as he was kissing her she bit his lower lip. She knew what that did to him. It was over and everybody was around them. He was pulled off by his friends as the reception started. They wanted to toast him. He looked across the room, she was standing near Pansy and his mother. He watched as she looked like she floated from one table to another. She walked over to him, he was sitting at the table with Ron, Harry, Blaise and Theo drinking. He was taken back to that day at Hogwarts, a small girl with black hair not dressed walking to him. His heart stopped then and it was stopping now. He couldn't believe that girl who had him holding his breath was now his wife.

She looked at him. "Dance with me." He smiled at her and took her to the middle of the room.

"Are you happy?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said it with a sigh. Maybe when everybody was gone he would take her riding. "Draco."

"Huh."

"I have something to tell you." She leaned in closer.

"What?" He smiled at her.

"You're going to be a daddy." She bent into his ear. Draco couldn't believe it, he picked her up and swung her around.

"You are?" He looked at her. She nodded. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She mouthed to him 'boy.' He put her down and kissed her.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand as they slipped out.

Lucius turned to Severus as they watched them leave. "They are leaving already?"

"I think we are lucky they made it through the wedding." Severus looked at him.

"Was I ever that bad with her?" Lucius looked at his friend.

"You were worse." Lucius felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. "Shall we dance my love?"

"How did you handle it?" He kissed his wife's hand.

"It was easy, I was sleeping with Nott." He growled as he grabbed his wife and led her to the dance floor.

Hermione sat next to Severus. "Where is Annie?"

"She told him." He smiled at her.

Hermione blushed as she patted her growing stomach. "Mr. Snape shall I have this dance."

"Mrs. Snape I was wondering when you were going to ask." He laughed as he helped her from the table.

Anna and Draco took off running for their bed room. He grabbed her around the waist, she yelped as he picked her up. He carried her and put her on the bed. She laid in front of him. He jumped on top of her as his mouth met her. Anna Malfoy, he liked how that sounded. This time he would make sure it was different for her. She wouldn't get the same marriage Regulus gave her. He would give her the world


	41. Epilogue

**Happy Holidays!**

"Draco." He felt someone pushing him. He was twirling Anna around the around the room, he could feel the fabric of her wedding dress on his body. "Draco." The voice was back. They fell into a large warm bed, she had just told him she was pregnant. He started kissing her as he made his way through the layering of clothes. He felt someone pushing him again. "DRAKE!." He started opening his eyes some. He was alone in the bed, his brain was still foggy about what was going on. Had it just been a dream? Did he dream about her again? He held his head in his hands, he felt tears coming down his face.

"Drake, love are you ok?" His head shot up and looked at the women standing in the door. It hadn't been a dream, the last six years were real. He still woke up at night thinking he had lost her again.

"Nothing, I just." He paused to really look at his wife. Six years of being married had been good to her, her body was still thin and curvy. Her breast had gotten fuller with having two children. He didn't think they could get bigger when they were married, he wasn't complaining. Her company had branch offices all over Great Britain, her company had become larger in not only the muggle world but also the wizarding. His father liked to joke the only larger company in the wizarding world was Malfoy Industries. He smiled think of her pushing him to expand Malfoy Industries last year. He was gone quite a bit during that time, she never complained once. The Daily Prophet had an article two months ago calling them the wizarding world's power couple. He could careless about how many vaults they had, houses or offices. She was his, his Anna.

"Did you think I was gone again?" She laughed as she sat on the bed. He was so sexy in nothing but his green boxers and the necklace she gave him. He never took it off but then again she never took hers off either. The light in the room had caught the snake eyes on his ring and sparkled, she never took him for one to wear a wedding ring but he never took his off. His hair was messy from sleeping, he would slick it back for work but she had to admit she loved it when he just woke up. She was getting dressed, Draco looked at the window and it was still dark.

"Dear I know buttons were never your strong point. Killing, wandless magic, torturing, and numbers are things that work for you but how to get a button in a button hole I know drives you insane." She smacked him. "But really getting ready for work so early." He laid back and watched her as she removed her night shirt. Her body turned him on even eleven years later. He watched her without a shirt or bra, maybe he could talk her into coming to bed. He started rubbing her back, she liked that and that simple move made them late to many functions. "Just get magically dress later and come back to bed."

"I can't and I'm not getting dressed for work, anyway today is Saturday. I quit working Saturdays when Scorpius was born." She smiled as her face scrunched up some. "Oh how was Severus last night?" She was putting her bra on.

"Fine." Why wouldn't Severus be fine, he had grown his company into a decent size and was made new headmaster this year of Hogwarts. Hermione was made the youngest head of Magical Law Enforcement last year, Draco remembered when she tried being a stay at home mom after Sabrina was born. Severus moved in with the baby those two weeks, she went nuts. Anna had talked her into going back to work and to hire a house elf.

"Did he tell you?" She was biting her lip.

"Tell me what?" He loved gossip, Anna called him a girl for it. He always enjoyed when she had her hen sessions with the girls, she would come back with all kinds of news he never could get out the guys.

"Hermione is pregnant again." He let out a laugh.

"No he didn't. For an cross, old man he sure likes popping them out." He laughed. That made four kids for them. He remembered after the twins Hermione being over telling Anna she was done. Pansy and Ron had already had Rose but two years ago they had the twins and Pansy swore she was finished. Harry and Ginny were up to three themselves. Theo and Blaise would never marry, they enjoyed being bachelors to much. Theo had some issues when he fist married Anna but those problems seemed to work itself out when they got the game room and media room. Anna would laugh she was sure Theo and Blaise lived with them half the time. He couldn't believe the friends he had, he would never tell Anna but enjoyed the family time when they all came over. Anna was laughing, she held her breath for a moment and let out a large sigh.

"What time is it?" He laid back on the bed. He loved watching her get dressed in the mornings, their life was hectic on the best days. Most mornings it was a race to get the kids off to his mothers, her to her office and him to his. Lunch was a time they could be together, he made a point to always have lunch with her. Sometimes they ate and most of the time not so much. She kept her flat in London with his pushing, he was so glad he made her. They figured a month after moving they needed to keep extra clothes at the flat. Even after six years his forty year old secretary still grinned and giggled when he comes back from lunch in a different suit. He lost count over six years of how many blouses he ripped, good shirts of his she tore, pants of his that were ruined, skirts that got tore, heels that were scuffed, socking that were ripped, or panties Anna would lose during lunch. Thank Merlin Pansy went into fashion and just sent over clothes for Anna and him without asking what happened to the stuff from last month.

His company kept him away from home more hours then he wanted but he was blessed Lucius still liked doing the business trip part of the company. His parents enjoyed traveling and traveling for work made it even better for Lucius. Draco liked being home for dinner by six, he got to play with Scorpius and Andromeda before bed. His favorite part was bed time. He loved tucking them in and reading them stories, sitting down stairs afterward curled up next to Anna watching TV. Many nights she still shook him awake like the night he first met her.

"It's one in the morning. How much did you let your father give you to drink last night?" She laughed some. He had gone out for a guys night, she almost had to threaten to hex him into going. They were living full time at Greenock with the kids, they tried living in London when Scorpius was born. Her flat was to small and she did love how large the house in Scotland was. She never should have had power run to their house, he loved his TV sometimes more than going out. They moved when Scorpius was one, Draco had talked her into power and television then. Now they had a television in almost every room and a whole media room, a game room, a heated indoor pool and a washer and dryer Kreacher fell in love with. She was sure his single friends had moved into the media room. Whenever they used that room those two would be in there watching another movie. She made a mental note to ask Kreacher if they were living with them again.

"It was a lot." He laughed. His father kept filling his glass up all night toasting to the success of the last merger the company had.

"I have told you for six years he likes getting people drunk. Always has." She winked at him as she put her shirt over her head. She gasped some as she let out a breath. "Luckily you don't have to worry about his tongue down your throat like I do." She walked into the bathroom. He let out a gagging sound.

"Why are you getting dressed at one in the morning?" He got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom. She was putting on make-up. "Got a date?" He was getting worried.

"No love." She turned to him. "Do I look ok?" She looked gorgeous to him always, even without her make-up, hair potions, spiked heels and tight skirts. She had on a pair of tight black pants and a oversized grey shirt. She had on the earrings her mother had given her the day she was married, her wedding ring and his necklace. Her hair was pulled up in a frizzy mess on her head.

"Yes you look good enough to eat." He started biting her neck, she pushed him away and sighed. "Annie what in the fuck is going on?"

"Draco watch your langue." She grabbed her black flats from the floor, as she grabbed her stomach for a moment. "Oh be a dear and grab me that bag."

He grabbed the bag in the corner. "I'm lost, what is going on."

"Sweetie go get dressed and make it quick." She looked like she lost her balance and sat on the bed.

He rushed in the bathroom, he smiled at the mirror. She said jump, he jumped and loved it. He threw on his green t-shirt and blue jeans he wore out with his dad, Severus, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Ron the night before. It didn't smell too much like the bar they were at. He walked out of the bathroom. "I'm dressed. Do I have time to fix my hair?" She shook her head and laughed.

"Only you Draco would worry about your hair right now." She stood up with a smirk and grabbed his arm. "I let your mother know already and the house elves. Kreacher is sending out the owls to everybody else, oh and he will be fine with Scorpius and Andromeda till your mother gets here."

"OK, where are we going?"

She rolled her eyes. "Drake, its time. My water broke twenty minutes ago. That's why I was trying to wake you up."

"Shit, why didn't you tell me."

"I thought getting dressed and having you grab the baby's bag would kind of I don't know make you remember I'm pregnant."

"When did the contractions start?"

"Last night before you left." She looked at him.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Why should I, this is the third time I know how it works by now love." Draco went to open his mouth when she put her hand up like his mother does to shut his father up. "Drake, we can stand in our bedroom arguing while you deliver this child or we can head to the hospital where our healer is waiting for us." He bent down and kissed her as he apparated them to St. Mungo's.

Two hours later he was holding another blond hair, green eyed child. His father walked into the room as he smiled down at his son.

"You know it wasn't that long ago Anna was sitting in this room rocking you." Lucius grinned as he removed his gloves. Had it really been so long ago he almost lost Cissa while giving birth to Draco.

"Dad, that's weird ok." Draco looked up at his father.

"So how is she doing?" Lucius was always so concerned after every child that Anna would go through what Cissa had. When Scorpius was born he was a nervous wreck. Cissa had to get Severus to come over and give him a calming drought, even then he stormed into the room where Draco was looking like a mad man. He had tried to talk Draco out of trying for Andromeda three years ago, why put Anna through that again was his thinking. They got the floo call she went into labor and he made Cissa go right over with him. Her birth took longer then Scorpius, he was sure something had gone wrong. Draco came out holding the blond hair, green eyed baby Lucius heart melted. He took the baby from Draco and Cissa was sure he was never giving her back. He loved Scorpius but Andromeda was Grandpa's girl.

This time there wasn't any trying, it just happened. Lucius was positive it was during one of those 'lunches' as Draco called them. He and everybody at the company noticed Draco hardly ever wore the same suit for the whole day. He would just smile at his son when he walked in with a different shirt or better a whole suit, he was happy he found somebody who made him that happy. Cissa and He loved each other but never that passionate. Hermione had mentioned a few months ago during tea she had no idea how they could keep having 'lunch' like that everyday. Severus told him he was sure their hormones were stuck, he had to agree. Cissa hadn't told him this time till the baby was born what was going on. He found out he went right over to make sure everything was ok.

"They said she is fine and in a few hours we are going home." Draco looked down at his son, she had given him another son. She wouldn't tell him this time what she was having.

"What is this one's name going to be?" Lucius moved his cane to his left hand as his right touched the boy. The baby grabbed his finger, Lucius fought the urge to take the baby from his son.

"Lucius." His father looked at him. "Anna wanted Lucius Severus Malfoy. She is naming him after her two best friends growing up." Draco saw a tear in his father's eyes.

His father stood up and smiled at him. "Your mother will be happy. We will see you at home." He turned as swept out of the room. Draco smiled at his son and continued to rock him.

Draco couldn't believe as sat in the chair that evening watching his mother hold his new son how prefect his life had become. He smiled as he watched his three year old Andromeda sitting on Lucius lap talking to the baby, she looked so much like Anna but she had blond hair. Scorpius was sitting on Anna's lap almost asleep, his mother joked how Scorpius was the spitting image of Draco at five. Each of their kids had got her green eyes, for that he was grateful. Cissy and Lucius took Scorpius and Andromeda home with them, giving them a break that night. Anna sat on his lap with her head on his chest.

"Draco, what are you thinking about?" She looked at him.

"Oh when you get cleared, maybe we could start on working on number four." She laughed at him.

"Give me some time to get my body back."

"Nothing is wrong with your body."

"I'm covered in stretch marks from him." She pointed to the baby is the cradle by them.

"I love your body the way it is." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." She kissed him.

"Anna Elizabeth Potter-Black Malfoy, I love you so much." His tongue found hers. Her hands was in his hair pulling lightly. "Annie, are you mine?"

"Yes Draco, forever." His mouth went to her neck. She loved it when he kissed her there. They heard the baby next to them start to cry. She smiled at him as she carried the baby to their bedroom. He followed her, laying in bed with her and his new son was a prefect way to spend an evening.

He would never tell her what he was really thinking. He was thinking how much not only his life had changed but his friends. Eleven years ago he was a self-centered bastard who hated people for no reason. He had bought into blood supremacy and was sure he was better then everybody else. Eleven years ago Hermione was a loveless know-it-all who loved her books more than people. She felt alone and out of place, she had nobody she could talk to. Harry was a boy was starting to hate more then he loved. He was feeling the effects of Voldemort's soul in his, he was pushing his friends away and letting the girl he love get away from him. All it took was a time turner, a mistake and one girl who captured each of their hearts. Draco had to admit some mistakes can change the world.


End file.
